A quien tú decidiste amar
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: Se supone que la mejor forma de ganar a una mujer es con detalles y palabras bonitas…, pero esto no se aplica aquí. Pues Hinata y Usui decidieron conseguir a Misaki por medio de puntos y retos. ¿Podrán "conquistarla"?
1. ¿Es un trato?

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_• **Aclaración:**_ _Las frases que coloco al inicio y final de cada capítulo/One-Shot son como un ligero resumen de lo que ha de suceder. __El fanfic está basado en una canción del grupo Sandoval con el mismo nombre de mi historia :) Y, finalmente, las flores (_✿_) son un cambio de escenario y tiempo, mientras que esto (ஐ) es para demostrar los recuerdos, las líneas horizontales son para indicar que es en otro escenario pero mientras sucede la escena anterior._

_•** Advertencia:** OoC en algunos personajes, no es apropósito. Aún me cuesta aferrarme a sus personalidades, tehe~._

_• **Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. La canción tampoco me pertenece, como ya dije, es propiedad de Sandoval._

**_Disfrútenlo, intentaré hacerlos sonreír :)_**

* * *

**_Letra:_** _A_

_**Artista:** Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo I:** ¿Es un trato?_

**_"No le temo a nada..., a nada que no sea perderte por una estupidez mía."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ღ—HABÍA UNA VEZ...—ღ**

* * *

—¡Vuelvan pronto amos!

La campanilla del local tintineó un par de veces indicando que la puerta se abrió. La pareja de veintidós años se alejó del Maid Latte satisfechos por una buena comida, como siempre.

Misaki soltó un hondo suspiro y borró esa sonrisa que su rostro atribuyó hace unos segundos, realmente estaba cansada. Los clientes frecuentaban cada vez más el local, las mesas se llenaban fácilmente por lo que Satsuki tuvo que pagar para que hagan otro piso adicional al que ya tenían.

«Las ventas nunca estuvieron mejor!» fue lo que dijo la gerente, sin embargo, lo que Misaki pensaba era completamente diferente a aquello: «Las ventas nunca fueron tan agotadoras hasta hoy, es la peor temporada».

Resignada, tomó nuevamente su bandeja de metal preparándose para otro pedido en el primer piso. Estando ya cerca de la ventanilla, donde se hallaba su pequeño bloc, vio a todas las demás amontonadas observando con atención algún punto fijo. Ayuzawa no tomó en cuenta a dónde se suponía que prestaban tanta atención, sólo continuó rumbo a la gerente (quien, obviamente, estaría en ese bulto de gente) para preguntarle a qué clientes tendría que atender.

—No puedo creer que todavía sigan en eso —comentó Honoka mirando con cierta admiración la escena.

—Según los otros clientes ellos no han parpadeado en todo el día —dijo Subaru acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz—, creo que están aquí desde que el turno de Misa–chan comenzó.

—Pues, a decir verdad, Hinata se ve decidido, aunque ya está derramando lágrimas por no parpadear —una risilla resaltó por parte de Erika, quien la cubrió de manera educada con su mano—, estoy segura que Usui va a ganarle, ni siquiera se inmuta.

"Usui", "Usui", "Usui". _"¿Tenía que decir ese nombre?"_ regañó Misaki de manera mental.

Su corazón dio vuelcos de tan solo oír la U de su nombre, comenzaba a odiar esa tonta vocal. Él, junto con Hinata, eran la principal razón de su estrés. Gracias a ese par es que había más clientela de lo habitual, por ser "tremendamente guapos" (como oía decir a las demás chicas) es que los clientes llegaba allí. Y no sólo las chicas, no señor, eran también chicos. Chicos celosos por saber de quién rayos hablaban sus novias, amigas, primas, amores platónicos, **TODO** el público femenino (por poco juraría que vio a una cantante estadounidense ahí, irónico). Usui y Hinata siempre conseguían llamar la atención en cualquier lugar que tenían la "agradable" compañía del otro.

Era estresante verlos a ambos pelearse en cada sitio, ¡y más aún cuando estaban rodeados de tantas chicas! Si preguntan, no, no eran celos. Era el simple hecho de que estaba empezando a odiar a las chicas. Y creía que solo los chicos acosaban a las mujeres; por lo visto los papeles se invirtieron en esta ocasión.

—Gerente —susurró Misaki intentando no acaparar la atención de las demás, lo cual falló completamente.

—¡Oh, Misa–chan! ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería saber cuál era la mesa que tengo que atender, perdón por ser tan ignorante pero es que todas están con pedidos y me es imposible diferenciar a la que requiere de una maid.

—Claro, ¿ves esa mesa donde Hinata y Usui están peleando mentalmente como perros y gatos? —asintió—. Bien, allá tienes que ir. De paso ayuda al pobre de Hinata, está llorando por no parpadear —dijo Satsuki, compadecida por el joven que se esforzaba.

Tragó grueso. Algo tenía el mundo contra ella por tan malas cosas que le obligaba a hacer. Dibujó esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, pero esta vez iba algo torcida, caminó a paso maligno hasta la mesa once preparándose para su frase.

—¿De-desean algo más, amos? —preguntó robóticamente mirando sólo para el frente.

_"¡Nada de eso! ¡Mándalos a patadas y diles que no se vuelvan a aparecer hasta el 30 de febrero!"_ esa era la pequeña voz que estaba en su cabeza desde que Hinata frecuentaba más seguido el café. Decidió llamarla como «Mini–chan» por ser una "yo" infiltrada en sus pensamientos.

Los chicos pararon al oír la voz de su maid, se dieron una última mirada llena de odio y rivalidad para brindarle una mirada cariñosa a la peli-negra frente a ellos.

—Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate —mencionó Takumi con su mirada neutra.

—Y yo una malteada, un pastel, una torta de vainilla y una crepa —Usui no demoró en adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de Hinata (debió de conocerlo muy bien, puesto que Hinata come como mastodonte), él únicamente intentaba atraer la atención de **SU** maid.

Si pensaba que podría ganarle, estaba equivocado. No lo permitiría.

**_Fuego se combate con fuego._**

—Cambié de opinión, quiero un helado de todos los sabores con cereza arriba, chocolate al medio y crema por encima de la mora con sirope de frutilla..., y lo mismo que Sanshita–kun.

—También quiero un enorme pastel de vainilla, uno de tres leches, otro un selva negra y, por supuesto, un café.

—Me olvidé de agregar algo más a la lista —reiteró el rubio entregándole la cartilla a la maid—, quiero todo lo del menú —respondió sin más, como si fuera algo natural.

**_Por primera vez el dinero le sirvió de algo._**

—¿Qué fue lo que pidió? —preguntó Subaru incrédula, manteniendo la boca bien abierta.

—¡Yo quiero tres veces el menú! ¡Y-!

Su pelea continuó con miradas y palabras. Por otra parte, no se habían dado cuenta que Misaki ya no sólo poseía el tic en el ojo izquierdo, ahora también tenía un pequeño movimiento de la mano y los cabellos electrizados.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, y una voluntad increíble; tanta como para poder evadir esos deseos suicidas que contenía muy adentro; fue capaz de hablarles del modo menos agresivo.

—Amos, ¿no creen que es demasiada comida como para ustedes? —puede que no haya sonado agresiva, pero lo que sí hizo fue decirlo de una manera maligna. ¡Por ella que ese par se muera de diabetes! Únicamente lo dijo por el lema del café: «_la seguridad ante todo_».

—Qué importa Misa-chan, ¿no ves que Usui y Hinata están hambrientos? Lo mejor será que vayas a la cocina y prepares todo eso. ¡Esta será la venta del año! —de un instante a otro, la gerente llegó para arrastrar a Misaki directo a la puerta de la cocina. Mientras que Ayuzawa caminaba a paso lento y fuerte con un muy, **MUY**, mal humor.

—¿Quieren el menú completo? Yo les daré el menú completo. Les va a doler tanto el estómago qu- —murmuró haciendo una breve pausa al observar el condenado objeto que se cruzó en su camino—, ¿qué es esto? ¿_"Veneno para ratas"_? La gerente debería de ser más organizada con respecto a esconder el veneno para las ratas del basurero si es que no quiere que le cierren el local —estaba a segundos de lanzarlo por el aire, gracias a ese humor de perros que traía, cuando su foco se encendió y rápidamente bajó su brazo volviendo a observar la lata con polvo blanco.

Una fantástica idea le recorrió la mente y en un 2x3 todos lo platillos estaban listos. Miró nuevamente a la lata y con mucho cuidado la abrió, sonrió de oreja a oreja mascullando cosas inentendibles.

—¡Les va a doler tanto la barriga que se van a morir! ¡Mi plan es excelente!

A tan solo segundos de poner el polvo blanco, el cual haría pasar como azúcar, alguien la atrapó de los brazos evitando que todo ocurriese.

—¡¿Qué haces Honoka?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que poner el azúcar a los platillos!

—Misaki–chan, estas intentado poner veneno en sus platillos. Creo que esas letras rojas y grandes de la lata dicen bien "_veneno para ratas_".

—Pe-pero ellos tienen que morir, aunque sea sólo por un rato y después los pueden llevar al hospital, aunque preferiría que los pongan en bolsas y los boten en los basureros. ¡Honoka SUÉLTAME!

—Inhala, exhala. Ayuzawa respira. Intenta calmarte.

—¡HONOKA!

—¡MISAKI!

* * *

—Vaya, creo que en la cocina se ha armado un gran revoltijo. Vuelvo en unos minutos —de manera amable, Satsuki se retiró intentando resolver el _diminuto_ embrollo que se creó.

—Usui —susurró el castaño captando la atención del mencionado, siendo respondido por un «_¿mm?_»—, me cansé de la rutina, deberíamos dejar de pelearnos por Misa–chan, con el paso del tiempo hasta yo llegué a cansarme. Y para ello tengo algo que proponerte.

—Veo que Sanshita–kun por fin ha dicho algo inteligente. Te escucho.

—En primera: no es "Sanshita" es Shintani, Shin-ta-ni —comentó él alzando su dedo índice a manera de regaño y repitiendo lentamente su nombre—. En segunda: mi propuesta es que dejemos que Misaki escoja entre nosotros, si te escoge a ti, yo me rindo y si ella me escoge a mí, tú te rindes.

—¿Y si no escoge a ninguno o quiere a alguien más? —inquirió el rubio.

—Tendríamos que aceptarlo. Pero me encargaré de que eso no suceda —admitió energético y con buen humor, era más que obvio que tenía un aire ciertamente soñador.

—Hmm —estuvo pensativo durante un rato.

¿Qué tal si el perdía ante tal propuesta? Si perdía contra Hinata tendría que alejarse de su Kaichou favorita, no obstante, si ganaba tendría un obstáculo menos, las probabilidades de que esas tres opciones llegaran a suceder aumentaban cada vez más. ¿Realmente debería de aceptar el trato? ¿Mostraría todas sus cartas con la posibilidad de perder todo? ¿Llegaría hasta ese punto por amor? Por supuesto que sí, pero esto era sobrepasarse. ¿Temor? No lo tenía, esa palabra no se hallaba en su diccionario, sin embargo debe de admitir que sí tenía miedo de algo, algo que siempre fue su pesadilla: perderla.

—Lamento la demora, amos. Es que Misa–chan tuvo unos pequeños problemas para servir su comida. ¡Provecho! —antes de cualquier respuesta, fue Honoka quien los había interrumpido, para suerte de Usui. Consigo trajo todo el menú en unas bandejas y sirviendo el contenido en la mesa.

Misaki, quien observaba atentamente la escena, comenzó a frotar sus manos de manera maligna mientras que susurraba algo parecido a un plan.

—Coman, coman. Ingieran el veneno de ratas que puse en su comida —murmuró la Ayuzawa, ambos pararon en seco sin siquiera haberse llevado una cuchara a la boca—, el veneno arrugará su estómago y les dará una muerte segura y dolorosa. Sólo tienen que comerlo.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Misa–chan? Parece una Yandere —susurró Erika al oído de la peli-naranja tras ver esa espantosa sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿en serio su plato tiene veneno?

—Está algo estresada, nada de qué preocuparse —habló Honoka despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Cómo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse?! ¡Puso veneno a su comida! —ahora era Subaru quien se unió a los susurros. No sería nada adecuado que los clientes oyeran sobre el "veneno".

—Betsuni, betsuni —calmó Honoka dando suaves palmaditas a la cabeza de la castaña—, tuve que entregarle un frasco de azúcar con etiqueta de "veneno" para que no molestara más.

Los chicos respiraron nuevamente, se les fue el aliento al pensar en que estuvieron a punto de digerir veneno. Usui tomó un bocado de su helado y Shintani de su pastel, hasta que escucharon otro susurro de Honoka.

—Eso creo...

Iban a escupirla cuando oyeron el «era broma» de la chica. Casi les da un patatús por ese comentario.

Vieron retirarse a la peli-naranja directo a la caja, pese a ello nunca le quitaron la mirada asesina que ambos poseían.

—¿Entonces qué dices, Takumi? ¿Es un trato?

¿Se arriesgaría? ¿Todo por ella? Creería que después de eso ya tenía una respuesta definida. Lo había analizado todo y por fin daría su contestación final.

—No.

No se podía arriesgar a algo tan grande, ni siquiera conseguía que ella mostrase por lo menos una señal de afecto, ¿y ahora le venía con que tendría que enamorarla para que lo escoja? Preferiría que todo vuelva a como era antes de estar obligado a eso y ver a otra persona intentando ganarle a **SU** Ayuzawa. Definitivamente no.

—¿Cómo?

Sí, la mirada de Hinata se hallaba en coma; eso era físicamente imposible, había analizado bien sus palabras y demoró horas para que luciesen tentadores. Pese a todo su esfuerzo, y las numerosas horas que desperdició, él dijo que no. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza.

—Así como lo oíste: no.

Hinata no se rendiría tan fácil. Conociendo a su enemigo iba a suponer que aceptaría eso, ya ve que no. Su última arma sería usar en contra al orgullo de un Usui. Todo sea por Misaki.

—¿Acaso tienes temor, Usui? Creo que ya sabes que ganaré, ¿cierto? Debo admitir que tengo miedo a perderla, pero lucharé por ella hasta que mi cuerpo no dé a más. Sin embargo, veo que tú te has acobardado.

El arma más letal y filuda era la mismísima lengua, ese músculo que podría llegar a desatar al infierno, y él debía de aprovecharla.

La cuchara del helado cayó en cámara lenta, las palabras del castaño estaban hiriendo su orgullo, su tan frágil orgullo. No era cobardía, claro que no, tan sólo era la simple razón que también vio las cosas negativas de todo eso, eso implicaba correr el riesgo y perder lo que más ama. Sí, AMA. Una palabra fuerte pero que lo describía a la perfección. Tendría que contraatacar.

Mientras que Hinata sonreía, su plan funcionó, quizá después de eso recibiría ese "sí" de respuesta. Estaba completamente seguro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es un trato?

* * *

**ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra: **A_

_**Artista: **Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo I:**__ ¿Es un trato?_

**_"No le temo a nada..., a nada que no sea perderte por una estupidez mía."_**

* * *

_**NOTA: **Me disculpo si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante. Igual que el uso de las comillas, todavía soy principiante._

**_NOTA(2): _**_Me preguntaba si alguno sabe una canción con Z, pues es algo necesario para mi proyecto Abecedario (si no tienen muy en cuenta de lo que trata, la explicación se halla en mi perfil) y, si no es mucha molestia, una pareja._

_**NOTA(3): **Realmente no me gusta que la felicidad de uno sea a costa de otro, así que después de recapacitar un montón me dije a mi misma que le buscaría pareja a Hinata, en todo caso, he quedado con la simple y muy poco lógica conflictiva de dejarlo emparejado con Suzuna o con Sakura, __¿con cuál prefieren que se quede?_

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san!_

_Me presento con mi primera historia UsuiMisa, debo de admitir que conozco este sitio gracias al anime, mas estoy leyendo el manga y me encanta de igual manera. Dudé un poco sobre colocar esta historia pero terminé decidiéndome por hacerla c:_

_Nuevamente me disculpo por algún horrorcillo con el que se hayan topado a lo largo de su lectura, me gustaría que, si es que lo encontrasen, me dijesen qué falta o si algo no les agradó. Me serviría de mucho, de veras, pues mi familia no me apoya en estas cosas de escribir y leer fanfics porque dicen que dañan mi vocabulario e inclusive mi ortografía._

_Les demostraré que se equivocan ;)_

* * *

_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

_Un abrazo psicológico \\(^-^)/_**_ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Lianne fuera =3=)7_**

**_†El _**_amor_**_ es _**_como_**_ el _**_hambre_**_, así _**_como_**_ viene _**_se_**_ va… _**_¡__Oh_**_ mira, _**_hay_**_ pizza!_****_†_**


	2. Aroma de Lirios

_4-_**_Suzuna : Sakura_**_-0_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_• **Aclaración:**_ _Las frases que coloco al inicio y final de cada capítulo/One-Shot son como un ligero resumen de lo que ha de suceder. __El fanfic está basado en una canción del grupo Sandoval con el mismo nombre de mi historia :) Y, finalmente, las flores (_✿_) son un cambio de escenario y tiempo, mientras que esto (ஐ) es para demostrar los recuerdos, las líneas horizontales son para indicar que es en otro escenario pero mientras sucede la escena anterior._

_•** Advertencia:** OoC en algunos personajes, no es apropósito. Aún me cuesta aferrarme a sus personalidades, tehe~._

_• **Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. La canción tampoco me pertenece, como ya dije, es propiedad de Sandoval._

**_Disfrútenlo, intentaré hacerlos sonreír :)_**

* * *

**_Letra:_** _A_

_**Artista:** Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo II:** Aroma de Lirios_

_**"Detalles sencillos son los que cautivan corazones, enamoran personas y sacan sonrisas sinceras."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata P. O. V.**

¡¿Cómo es posible?! Desde el día de ayer estoy con la cara desfigurada. ¡Usui rechazó la oferta por segunda vez! Yo realmente quiero a Misaki, y temo que se enamore de él. Sólo quería asegurarme de que podría ganar su amor sin interrupciones, pero al parecer él no quiso.

¡Estaba estresado! No sólo se notaba en cómo yo me jalaba mis cabellos castaños de manera angustiada, sino en mi cara de muerto. Claro que me maldecía mentalmente mientras que los demás se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Misa–chan se hallaba reprendiendo a un par de chicos acerca de las revistas que escondían vanamente. Usui, como siempre, miraba al cielo despejado, sigo sin entender qué le ve de interesante. Yo era el punto aparte; sin embargo, hubo alguien que prestó atención a mis movimientos y no dudó en acercarse y preguntarme.

—Shintani–kun, te veo preocupado, ¿ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó Sakura manteniendo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

Levanté mi vista y opté por verla a sus ojos canela. Le sonreí tímidamente y de manera falsa esperando a que mi respuesta pudiese convencerla.

—Estoy bien, Sakura–chan, gracias por preguntar.

Observé cómo ella se sentó en un puesto al frente del mío, se dio media vuelta y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Ocurrió algo? —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Supongo que tiene que ver con Misaki–chan, ¿no?

Reflexionando un poco sobre su hipótesis pude sacar una conclusión. Sakura era una de las mejores amigas de Misaki y con la que más se hablaba. Quizá pueda pedirle ayuda para ver si me da una mano con Ayuzawa. Esto siquiera conformaría parte de mi plan B (por obvias razones, el plan A falló). Creo que puedo confiar en ella.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor sin que le cuentes a alguien? —ella asintió—. Quiero... Quiero ganarme a Misaki–chan enamorándola de mí, pero no sé cómo. Tú eres su mejor amiga, ¿crees poder ayudarme, por favor?

Me miró algo dudosa quedándose en silencio por un par de segundos, aunque al final terminó dándome la respuesta que esperaba.

—Esta bien, te ayudaré, ¿pero que hay de Usui–kun?

—No representa un obstáculo para mí, sé que podré ganarme el amor de Misaki..., eso espero —sinceré, pese a no querer aceptar que su amor ya lo había ganado otra persona—. También tengo otro favor, excepto que este quedará pendiente porque creo que aún no es tiempo de preguntarlo, tan sólo quiero saber si tú me vas a ayudar.

—Dependiendo de qué se trata.

Sonreí nuevamente, segundos después le conté sobre la propuesta que le hice al rubio ayer. Durante lo que restaba de clases, estuvimos hablando sobre cómo podría enamorar a Misaki. Por otra parte, mi plan B funcionaba de maravilla, lo único que restaba era ponerlo en práctica con el objetivo.

La campana sonó dando la hora de salida, sin embargo, sabía que Misa–chan se quedaría un poco tarde para arreglar los asuntos del festival anual del día de los enamorados. También sabía que Usui siempre la esperaba afuera para irse juntos al Maid Latte. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha mi plan.

Permanecí sentado en el puesto, despidiéndome de Sakura con la mano. La Kaichou me veía raro al no irme ya que usualmente soy el primero que sale, pero esta vez tenía excusa para quedarme. Hace un par de días su familia me pidió que les devuelva algunas cosas que tomé prestado en mi última visita a la casa Ayuzawa, ahora sé cómo usarlo en mi ventaja.

—¿Qué no te piensas ir, Shintani? —me preguntó ella, arrimándose al escritorio del maestro.

—Misa–chan, necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede?

—Hace unos cuantos días tomé unas cosas prestadas de tu casa, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que las devuelva —me miró enarcando una ceja, era obvio que todavía no comprendía lo que trataba de decir—. Quería saber si me podrías acompañar a dejarlas ya que son demasiadas.

—Ehm, claro, sólo quiero terminar estos informes del festival y te acompaño —mencionó volviéndose a sentar en su puesto.

Una ligera sombra se posó por sobre la puerta. Sonreí victorioso al poder visualizar a quién pertenecía. De un instante a otro, Misaki–chan había finalizado con los informes y yo estaba listo para poder salir, caminamos juntos hasta la puerta sumidos en un silencio, la peli-negra giró la percha y allí pudimos observar a Usui esperándola.

_Como siempre._

**Nadie P. O. V.**

¿Pero qué venían sus ojos? Shintani estaba con Ayuzawa. **SU** Ayuzawa.

—¿Lista para irnos? —cuestionó el rubio mirándola seriamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

¿Cómo es que conseguía volverla tan frágil con una sola mirada? Sus piernas flaqueaban como gelatina, se sentía débil, esa mirada la estaba desarmando completamente. Aparte que eso no era lo único que le comenzaba a preocupar. Misaki tenía cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad rondando cerca de su pecho, pero ¿por qué? No había razón por la cual sentirse así, sin embargo, esa culpabilidad la carcomía interiormente. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿qué rayos le sucedía? Únicamente pudo observar fijamente esos orbes verdes, aquellos que le exigían una respuesta inmediata.

—Lo lamento, Usui, pero tengo algo que hacer con Hinata —se justificó, pasando de largo e ignorando la presencia de Takumi.

¿Él había escuchado bien? Esperaba que no y que solamente le estuvieran jugando una pésima broma auditiva.

_Pero Misaki jamás bromea._

**SU** Ayuzawa acababa de decir que tenía algo que hacer con Sanshita–kun. La expresión de Takumi se hallaba neutral, mas su interior estaba hecho un revoltijo con tantas emociones. Sólo de algo estaba seguro: tenía cierto asunto pendiente que conversar con el castaño, al que en esos momentos fulminaba con la mirada.

Ese par se alejaba poco a poco en dirección contraria a la que iba el oji-verde. Si quería pelea... ¡Pues no le privaría el derecho de dársela! Y no sería cualquier pelea, por su puesto que no, en esta guerra daría lo mejor de sí; algo que nunca hizo al momento de batallar. Shintani Hinata sería el primero en conocer a Usui Takumi. El celoso y posesivo Usui Takumi.

—¡Wowf! —ladró lo suficientemente alto como para que Hinata lo escuchara. El castaño al oírlo no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

—¡Wowf! —remedó el otro con el mismo volumen que fue enviado el primero. Pero esta vez se había olvidado de la presencia femenina.

—¿Por qué ladras? Eso es raro —replicó la peli-negra.

—No sé, me dio ganas —contestó él brindándole una sonrisa descuidada.

—Espero que no le andes ladrando a cada gato que se te cruce.

Desde ya, no cabían dudas en su mente. El plan B funcionó a la perfección. Dicho y hecho, ese ladrido de Takumi le confirmó que sí iría a aceptar su propuesta. Estaba decidido, la guerra comenzaría a partir de la llegada del sol, en otras palabras: El día siguiente.

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

—¿Para qué me llamaste, Usui? —inquirió el oji-café manteniendo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cínica. ¡Ese era su plan desde un inicio! ¡Él sabía lo que Usui iba a hacer! Planeó que sus celos lo llevaran a cometer ese acto, pero no había manera de volver atrás. Ya estaba ahí. Aparte, después de la "escenita" de ayer decidió que no permitiría que Hinata se volviera a acercar a Misaki.

—Creo que sabes muy bien a qué se supone que vengo —bramó indiferente—. Lo analicé bien y... Acepto, voy a pelear por Misaki, todo con tal que te alejes, Sanshita–kun.

La sonrisa del Shintani se expandió tras oír lo que tanto esperaba, tras eso hizo un peculiar ademán para que lo siguiese. Entraron directo al salón al cual les correspondía su siguiente clase, caminaron de recto hasta toparse con Sakura, quien los miraba algo sorprendida.

—Hola Sakura–chan, ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté ayer? ¿Sobre qué pasaría si Usui aceptara? —ella asintió.

—Entonces eso quiere decirme que sí aceptó. Vaya, jamás pensé que lo harías Usui-kun.

—Ya ves que sí. Bien, quisiera que nos des una mano con con esta batalla, si no es mucha molestia —respondió Hinata apoyando su mano sobre el pupitre de la chica. Ésta lo miró indecisa pero accedió.

—Tras haber pasado toda la clase de matemáticas, junto con el almuerzo, ideando algún desafío, finalmente ya sé cómo pueden hacer su batalla —comentó Shizuko manteniendo en su pecho un diminuto cuadernillo—. Ustedes decidieron luchar por ella y el perdedor se retiraría, pero esto no será sencillo, sabemos que Misaki no es de las personas que expresan sus sentimientos de amor plenamente. Y estoy casi un cien por ciento segura que no pueden enamorar a Misaki —dedujo acomodando sus gafas—. Entre Sakura y yo nos pusimos a pensar que para enamora" a alguien se requeriría mucho más tiempo, y por su cara se ve que lo único que quieren es ocuparse de que el otro no sea un obstáculo, por ende no habrá necesidad de enamorarla. La cosa es simple, el que consiga más puntos en los eventos que diremos ganará.

—¡Síp~! ¿Están dispuestos? —cuestionó Sakura con una inmensa alegría, típico de ella.

—Claro, pero… Sakura–chan, pensé que tú idearías las pruebas, no Shizuko —respondió el joven Shintani. Sakura, al oír aquello, no dudó ni un segundo en esconderse tras su amiga por temor a recibir un regaño.

—Es que no se me ocurría nada, y-y sentía mi cabeza explotar, ¡hasta Kane–chan había dicho que mi cabeza comenzaba a expulsar humo! Y Shizuko–san fue tan amable que me ayudó y... ¡Lamento si es que te molesta! —en ese mismo instante sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no pasó mucho tiempo como para que Hinata llegase a sentirse culpable, tenía una fuerza de voluntad bastante frágil. Obviamente se había disculpado por "casi" hacerla llorar.

—N-no importa Sakura–chan, realmente no conserva mucha importancia. Sólo evita decirle a alguien más sobre esto, ¿vale? —ella asintió—. ¿Entonces cuál será la primera parte?

—Misaki–chan no suele sonreír junto a un hombre, así que ustedes tendrán que convertirse en la excepción —sentenció Shizuko anotándolo en el cuaderno. Los contrincantes se vieron cara a cara, intercambiaron un par de miradas para finalizar con un estrechamiento de manos.

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

—¡Mnsf! —masculló Misaki soltando un suspiro fastidiado, se retiró los zapatos y optó por entrar a su amada, dulce y, sobretodo, calmada casa.

Nunca estuvo más feliz de volver, no tenía informes que llenar, libros que leer, no había deberes, ni mucho menos revisar el reglamento para ver qué prohibir y qué no. Sólo estaba ella, Suzuna; quizá, no sabía si estaba en casa o no; y la tranquilidad. Pura y bella tranquilidad.

—¡Qué hermoso es volver! —y de ahí tampoco quería moverse, la gerente Satsuki le había dado el día libre, sólo por esa vez. Qué felicidad. **IBA** a ser el día perfecto. Sí, **IBA**.

Durante las cuatro horas que restaban, Usui y Hinata hicieron muecas, caras, gestos, de todo. ¡Y no dejaron de fastidiarla mientras aún seguía en la secundaria! Tampoco podía olvidar que Usui la hizo atorarse con un dango, un maldito dango verde.

¡¿Qué rayos querían con eso?! Había que agradecer que no la siguieron a casa. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerles entender que cualquier broma que quisiese jugarle o siquiera que la involucre haría que reciban su merecido.

—¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? —preguntó su tierna hermana asomándose por la puerta.

—Hola Suzuna. Pues verás, Satsuki; la gerente; me dio el resto del día libre —comentó adentrándose a la cocina. La observó a ella por el rabillo del ojo, no pudo evitar sonreír al observarla rellenando cupones.

Llegó hasta el refrigerador y cogió un jugo de naranja sorbiéndolo desde el popote. Siempre le ayudaba a quitar algo de estrés, y, ahora que lo pensaba, una ducha no le caería nada mal

—Me voy a dar un baño, si preguntan por mí diles que no estoy y que salí por un momento.

Sin siquiera recibir respuesta de la hermana menor, Ayuzawa se dirigió al baño para preparar una tina de agua caliente. Enrolló su cuerpo en una toalla y recogió su cabello en una cebollita. Procuraría no salir por un rato. Un muy largo rato.

Justo después de haber recibido las indicaciones de su hermana mayor, el timbre de la puerta resonó.

«_Si preguntan por mí, diles que no estoy y que salí_».

¿Cómo olvidar esas palabras? Suspiró derrotada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Suzuna–chan, tiempo sin verte —sinceró Shintani sonriéndole ampliamente, ella también dibujó una ligera sonrisa y colocó unas antenas en su cabeza.

—¡Chu~! —gruñó poniendo su cara cómica mientras abría la puerta frontera. Hinata revolvió de manera dulce la cabeza de la chica, ésta se sonrojó levemente; lo que era muy inusual en ella—. Lamento informarte que Misaki no está en casa.

—No es ella a quien buscaba —negó riendo.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nope, vine por ti.

_**Y algo muy en el fondo de su corazón se removió.**_

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

Segundos después, Hinata y Suzuna se hallaban hablando amenamente en la cocina comiendo las manzanas en forma de conejo.

—Y yo- ¡Ah, cierto! Ahora me acordé para qué vine —gritó el castaño levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, a causa de tanta fuerza la silla consiguió caerse, asustando a Suzuna—. Vine aquí para pedirte algo, una ayudita con respecto a un tema muy importante para mí —agregó sentándose nuevamente (tras haber recogido la silla, claro) agarrando con ambas manos la frágil y nívea mano de la Ayuzawa menor.

Los ojos chocolate de él se llenaron de esperanza y el corazón de la muchacha se achicó conmovido. ¿Cómo podía negarse?

—Te ayudo con gusto, pero quiero saber de qué se trata.

—Es sobre Misaki, tú sabes cuánto la quiero, demasiado como para dar mi vida por ella, y pues... No soy el único. Está Usui, supongo que lo habrás conocido ya, ¿cierto? —asintió dándole la razón al joven—. Hicimos un pacto para ver quién ganará su amor. Yo... Realmente la quiero, así que pensé que quizá tu podrías ayudarme. ¿Qué dices?

—Vale, está bien.

—¡Me alegro! Entonces a partir de mañana nos juntaremos en el parque a las cinco de la tarde, ¿te parece? —nuevamente ella asintió.

No entendía por qué se ponīa tan nerviosa con el simple tacto de sus manos, tanto que ni si quiera pudo decir palabra alguna

—En todo caso, nos vemos mañana. Apropósito, ¿sabes cómo hacerla sonreír?

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento. Su hermana no era de esas personas que jamás muestras su sonrisa, sin embargo, tampoco era tan sencillo hacer que la mostrara. ¡Esperen! ¿Sencillo? ¡Eso es! A ella siempre le hacía sonreír cualquier cosa sencilla.

—¡Ya sé! A Misaki le encanta los detalles sencillos, una flor sería lo ideal, además, siempre le ha gustado el aroma de lirios. ¿Por qué no le das un lirio? —sugirió tranquilamente comiendo otra manzana cortada, la cuarta.

—¡Buena idea! Te lo agradezco Suzuna–chan —gritó él parándose del asiento, esta vez sin botarlo—. Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, tengo que ir a comprar el lirio antes que cierren la florería.

La joven lo acompañó hasta la salida, no sin antes darle un par de manzanas cortadas (a pedido de él). Y antes que Hinata pudiese poner un pie fuera de la casa, abrazó de manera posesiva a la sorpresiva Suzuna.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Realmente, ni el mismo Shintani tenía idea alguna. Simplemente lo creyó necesario.

Partió rumbo a su casa dejando a Suzuna impactada. El interior de la chica estaba hecho un estofado. ¡Ya no sabía qué sentía en esos momentos! Su corazón, ¡esa cosa latía muy rápido! Y aparte que su cara le ardía. Sin embargo, había algo que le dolía en el pecho.

¿Acaso eran celos? Puede ser... ¿Celos de que dos chicos se peleen por su hermana? No, ella no era así. ¿Celos de que a Usui le guste Misaki? ¡Já! No. A duras penas sabía que su nombre era Takumi. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero debía admitir que era guapo… Mas Suzuna tampoco era de esas personas que se fijan solamente en lo físico. Pero entonces... Eso quería decir que tenía celos por Hinata, ¿no? La cuestión es, ¿a ella le gusta el Shintani?...

¡Pero en qué piensa! Claro que no, lo conoce desde que era un niño, eso es imposible.

Su mirada seguía neutral, únicamente se hacía ese debate en la mente. Entró a su casa y oyó la tina vaciarse. Necesitaba despejarse de esos absurdos pensamientos, el agua siempre calma los músculos tensos y para ella el cerebro era un músculo que pedía a gritos quitarse la tensión.

—Ne~ Misa–chan —llamó—, cuando salgas yo entraré a tomar una ducha —declaró Suzuna dando proporcionando suaves golpecitos a la puerta de madera.

Recibió un «ok» de respuesta y se retiró.

Pese a ello otra duda invadió su mente: ¿acaso él dijo que se verían en el parque todos los días? ¿**TODOS**? ¿Qué eso no era considerado como una cita? Tendría que agradecer al cielo que nadie podría verla, porque su cara estaba hecha un tomate sonrojado a nivel Dios.

**—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—**

_**Evento #1: Sonrisa**_

**—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—**

_Hacerla sonreír con cualquier detalle sería lo ideal, la sonrisa tiene que ser sincera y no una de esas fingidas. Siempre dicen que quien pueda hacer sonreír al demonio de Seika tendrá suerte durante todo el año, ¿qué les parece si comprobamos esa creencia? Misaki no suele ser de esas personas que le sonríen a un hombre, su sonrisa sólo es vista por las mujeres, sin embargo, ustedes dos deberían de convertirse en la excepción._

_0-**Usui : Hinata**-1_

**_Hinata escribió_**

«_Primer punto para mí, ¡sí~!_»

**_Usui escribió_**

«_Yo la hice reír a carcajadas, ¿qué eso no valió?_»

**_Hinata escribió_**

«_Eso no fue reír, la hiciste atorarse con un dango. Un maldito dango verde, cabe aclarar_»

**_Usui escribió_**

«_Sin comentarios..._»

* * *

**ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra: **A_

_**Artista: **Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo II:**__ Aroma de Lirios_

_**"Detalles sencillos son los que cautivan corazones, enamoran personas y sacan sonrisas sinceras."**_

* * *

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Volví, huahuahua. Sus comentarios realmente me animaron a poner pronto el capítulo dos y escribir el tres :3 estoy bastante agradecida :) Y ya estoy escribiendo el octavo. Lamento la demora, sufro de los típicos problemas de una escritora (si así se me puede llamar) adolescente._

_Espero que les haya gustado. No es tan largo como suelo escribir, y ya todos los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán de, más o menos, dos mil palabras, eso creo -w-. Shep, de pareja secundaria está un hermoso SuzunaxHinata *-* pero la pareja principal es UsuixMisaki, sólo dejen que pase el tiempo y les prometo que la pareja __sucederá ;) Sé que las parejas secundarias no me van muy bien, más parece que la secundaria es la principal. Lo lamento tanto, tengo que mejorar en ese ámbito._

_Ah, y de seguro se preguntarán: __«__¿Que son esos efectos de "wowf"?__»__. Pues son efectos de bajo presupuesto, así que confórmense con lo que la empresa me quiso brindar, es decir, nada._

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; FALTAN 8 CAPÍTULOS!_**

* * *

_¡Respuesta a los Reviews \\(^-^)/!_

**orianay102:**_ Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado :) me puse tan feliz al leerlo whaha :3 Aparte gracias por poner en tu review con quien se quedara Hinata. Ya vamos 4 votos -w- tambien espero que este capitulo te guste ;)_

**.**

**Canichan001:**_ Tu Review realmente me reconforto -w- tenia temor a que ya haya conseguido una critica en el primer capitulo QwQ pero no, que bien -w- eso me alegra whaha. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y aplastar en el boton de abajo :3 tus palabras me alegraron mi dia QwQ si me ven llorar es porque hoy se me dio por matarme los ojos con jabón. Je, realmente no considero que sea un tema diferente, pero de algo si te dejo en seguro, Misa-chan esta enamorada de Usui *u* y no te preocupes que creo que en el capitulo 4 sera algo "romántico" ;) a mi tambien me encanta sentir esas mariposas, son hermosas *w* hehe, yo soy Ecuatoriana de corazon, y tambien ecuatoriana de verdad haha. Es que desde pequeña me han inculcado unos que otros extranjerismos haha, aparte que un profesor que tengo es mexicano y me dejo con unas que otras expresiones ¬w¬ Shee whaha, mi familia va a aprender que esto es bueno para la salud ;)_

**.**

**Mr. Coockie:**_ Voto para Suzuna, anotado -w- desea algo mas adherido a su orden señorita? xD ok no :3 jeje, no importa ^^ creo que ya encontre la cancion perfecta, gracias por la ayuda ^^ :3 Me demore demasiado con el capitulo TwT __gommen._

**.**

**Nagisa Del Mar:**_ Gracias ^^ espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y lamento si es que alguien quiere algo romantico TwT realmente no pense que me demorara tanto en ponerlo __romántico. La proxima vez intentare no hacerte esperar tanto :3_

**_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, t__ambien agradezco a quienes estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^_**

* * *

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

_Un abrazo psicológico \\(^-^)/_**_ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Lia-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†No _**_hay_**_ película _**_de_**_ terror _**_que_**_ supere _**_el_**_ miedo _**_de_**_ tocarte _**_el_**_ bolsillo _**_y_**_ ver _**_que_**_ tu _**_teléfono_**_ no _**_está_**_ D:†_**


	3. ¿Que haga chocolates?

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_• **Aclaración:**_ _Las frases que coloco al inicio y final de cada capítulo/One-Shot son como un ligero resumen de lo que ha de suceder. __El fanfic está basado en una canción del grupo Sandoval con el mismo nombre de mi historia :) Y, finalmente, las flores (_✿_) son un cambio de escenario y tiempo, mientras que esto (ஐ) es para demostrar los recuerdos, las líneas horizontales son para indicar que es en otro escenario pero mientras sucede la escena anterior._

_•** Advertencia:** OoC en algunos personajes, no es apropósito. Aún me cuesta aferrarme a sus personalidades, teje~. Capítulo extremadamente corto._

_• **Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. La canción tampoco me pertenece, como ya dije, es propiedad de Sandoval._

**_Disfrútenlo, intentaré hacerlos sonreír :)_**

* * *

**_Letra:_** _A_

_**Artista:** Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo III:** __¿Que haga chocolates?_

_**"**_**_Sigo sin entender lo que me sucede, pero sólo pensar en ti me hace creer que lo puedo todo._**_**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No podía creerlo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que por fin llegó el día de San Valentín. No es que no le gustase. No, todo lo contrario, realmente le encantaba ver a las chicas tan emocionadas con esa fecha, saltando de la alegría y desprendiendo corazones por donde pasaban. Y todo gracias a los hombres. Puede que, después de todo, siquiera queden hombres buenos en el mundo. Con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a tomar cierto afecto por el género masculino (lo cual era muy raro en ella).

Le encantaba el 14 de febrero puesto que veía a las personas más felices que de costumbre, inclusive los solitarios, quienes intentaban ganar el corazón de su alguien ¡y lo conseguían! Pero para aquellos que no tenían a nadie, siempre está el club de jardinería encargándose de regalar flores a todos. Es como un «vivieron felices para siempre» restándole el «para siempre».

Y hablando de clasificar, nunca faltaba el imbécil ese que disfrutaba de romper corazones. Afortunadamente, Usui ya no era ese imbécil rompe-corazones. Aunque, claro, aún habían chicas que se le declaraban, pero él las rechazaba amablemente, al contrario de cómo lo hacía hace un año atrás.

De igual manera, Usu- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Usui?! Ya era el colmo, últimamente la presencia del rubio rondaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo. En otras palabras, su imaginación y pensamientos recompensaban el tiempo que no pasaba con él. Tenía que admitir que se sentía atraída por Takumi, le gustaba, sin embargo, estaba pensando en él más de lo que se consideraba sano y cuerdo. Claro que jamás se lo diría...

¡¿Pero cómo llegó Usui al tema de los enamorados y el 14 de febrero?! La cosa es que de él no hablaba anteriormente.

Había que retomar el rumbo. ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. La semana del 14 estaría repleta de problemas, ese era el punto.

Junto con el evento especial de todos los años y, aparte, que a la gerente Satsuki se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de hacer algo para ese día en el Maid Latte. ¡Uf! Y ni mencionar que durante todo el día de ayer, Misaki se la pasó ayudando a Sakura para hacer chocolates a su "alguien" especial. Y se preocupó más al saber que tan sólo tenía ya dos días para terminar con todos sus pendientes. Gracias al cielo que la mayoría de los preparativos estaban listos. Por Dios, cómo quería que se acabase esa semana.

—Misaki–chan, ¿te sucede algo? Estás más distraída que de costumbre —cuestionó Shizuko acercándose a la susodicha.

—Realmente nada, son sólo cosas del festival.

—Hablando del festival, ¿sabes a quién le darás chocolates este San Valentín? —interrumpió la alegre castaña.

—Sí: a ti, a Shizuko, a Suzuna, a mamá y a un par de amigas que conocí en mi trab- ¡digo! En mi calle.

—¡No! —recriminó Sakura poniéndose en plan de puchero—. Hablaba de un chico, como Usui–kun o Shintani–kun. Desde hace ya un año que los conoces, deberías darles chocolates, ¿no crees?

—¿Chocolate a Usui? ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! —y un enorme sonrojo no dudó en asomarse por las mejillas de la Ayuzawa.

—No creo que haya algo de malo en regalarles un chocolate. Siquiera dale sólo a uno —respondió Shizuko.

—Espera... ¿Chocolates? ¿Sólo a uno? ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos Shizuko, tenemos que reunir a los chicos, ya sé cuál será el siguiente reto! —alertó la Hanazono arrastrando a su amiga hasta un punto desconocido para la peli-negra.

No entendió nada, mas tampoco le importó. Caminó pacíficamente a su casa puesto que necesitaba ir a ver el traje de maid que, en algún momento, Usui manchó como resultado de un minúsculo accidente. Todavía recuerda cuando él mismo se ofreció a lavarlo, pero ella se negó. Takumi siempre la cuidaba y era bastante atento con Misaki, y ella... Bueno... No lo trataba _tan_ bien. A la oji-ámbar jamás le gustó deberle algo a alguien, y menos cuando ese "alguien" es Usui. Instantánea, y casi involuntariamente, apareció el recuerdo de Sakura diciéndole que le prepare chocolates a él; hizo un espacio en su cabeza.

¿Hacerle a él chocolates? ¿A Usui Takumi?¿Por San Valentín? ¿Qué no se daban chocolates a los enamorados el 14? ¡No! La razón no iba a ser de enamorados, sólo compromiso. Sí, compromiso. Entonces, ¿por qué se estaba sonrojando?

—¡No! ¡Basta Misaki! —se gritó ella misma sin darse cuenta que la gente la miraba de manera extraña. La chica sacudía varias veces la cabeza intentando retirar ese pensamiento. Aún así, no podía negar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la razón por la que lo entregaría sería diferente—. ¡Pero qué rayos...! ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡¿Por qué siempre meto a Usui en cosas que no tienen ninguna relación?! ¡Agh! —exclamó totalmente frustrada y furiosamente sonrojada.

* * *

—¡Chicos! Por fin los encontramos —suspiró Sakura aliviada, habían corrido casi todo el colegio por buscarlos a ellos. Para su suerte, estaban en salida.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura–chan? —inquirió el Shintani observando su reloj cada que podía, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Ne~ ne~, ya tenemos el siguiente reto —gritó la castaña de manera eufórica—. ¡San Valentín!

—¿San Valentín? —cuestionaron ambos chicos aún sin entender nada. Y, a pesar de eso, dirigieron su mirada a Shizuko, quien se hallaba anotando el título en ese mismo cuadernillo, al que vieron la anterior vez.

—¿Qué me ven? Yo estoy en las mismas que ustedes, Sakura no me quiso decir —comentó retornando a su escritura.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? —exigió Usui manteniendo una mirada curiosa ante la susodicha.

—Pues, en San Valentín usualmente se dan chocolates, ¿no? Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que a quien Misaki–chan llegue a dar chocolates, gana un punto. ¿Qué opinan?

Las miradas de ambos chicos se hallaban expectantes y el mismo silencio de un grillo se hizo presente en el escenario.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella no les da dulces a ninguno de los dos? —finalmente fue Shizuko quien rompió la tensión.

—Err, eso no lo pensé antes, ¡pero haré todo lo posible para que no suceda! ¡Seré como su celestina! Aunque, seguramente ha de entregar los chocolates al final del festival —comentó algo pensativa—. Lo lamento chicos, no podré ayudarlos en nada, creo que mejor buscamos otra etapa —terminó resignada.

—No, no, no Sakura–chan. No es necesario —sonrió Hinata rascando su cachete—. Yo, por lo menos, estoy de acuerdo con este reto, ¿y que tal tú, Usui?

—¿Hm? Me parece justo —sinceró de manera neutra sin dejar de observar minuciosamente a Hinata, quien volvió a mirar su reloj con ansiedad.

—¡Qué bi-! —Sakura no pudo terminar su frase ya que se vio interrumpida por el energético Shintani.

—En todo caso, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, el reto que pusieron me pareció muy interesante. Ojalá pudiera quedarme a charlar pero tengo algo importante que hacer. ¡Nos vemos! —y tras esas palabras, el castaño salió despavorido como alma que lleva el diablo a quién-sabe-dónde, dejando a los tres restantes con una interrogativa.

—¿Qué le pasa a Shintani–kun? —preguntó Sakura mirando a Usui, éste le respondió con un "mm" alzando los hombros. El rubio, al igual que la castaña, optaron por mirar a la de lentes, quien aún seguía escribiendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven a mi? Yo no sé nada de lo que le pase a él. ¿Tengo cara de _Wikipedia_ o qué? —preguntó retirando la vista del cuaderno notoriamente fastidiada; debido a que Sakura la había invitado a ir al concierto de ese cantante engreído al que tanto odia. ¡Y el concierto sería en un par de semanas! ¡¿Cómo no estar fastidiada y de malhumor por esa noticia?!

—Perdón —dijeron al unísono retirando la mirada y desviándola directo al suelo.

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

Sentía el viento golpear su cara, su aliento ya se hallaba jadeante. Había corrido mucho, pero valía la pena, la vería a **Ella**. Finalmente llegó al parque, paró bruscamente descansando sus manos en las rodillas, su respiración era fuerte y sonora, mas poco a poco iba calmándose. Cuando se creía capaz de seguir en la búsqueda de **SU** persona; alzó la cabeza.

**_Y allí estaba ella._**

Sentada en uno de los bancos, tal parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, le alegró saber que ese "alguien" era él. Inconscientemente, ese pensamiento causó que una leve sonrisa brotara de sus labios. Empezó a acercarse a ella a paso lento, puesto que aún estaba agotado por tremenda carrera. ¿Por qué había corrido con tanta ansiedad sólo para ver a la chica? Parece que Suzuna se había vuelto su prioridad ante Misaki.

¿Qué? Claro que no, Suzuna era como su mejor amiga, ¡su hermana, sangre de su sangre! Eso sería imposible. ¡¿Cómo podía pensar así?! Será que... Involuntariamente, ¿se estaba enamorando de la hermana menor de Misaki?

—Perdón —murmuró el castaño Shintani apenado—. ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—No, realmente apenas acabo de llegar —continuó sonriendo.

Y fue esa una sonrisa tan cálida que le propinó paz. Quizá, y sólo quizá, no estaría tan mal enamorarse de Suzuna... ¡Já! ¿Pero qué se le pasaba por la mente hoy en día?

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

Suzuna caminaba a paso tranquilo por las desoladas calles, sin ninguna compañía, cabe mencionar. Antes paseaba con Shintani pero éste tomó rumbo por otra calle a tan sólo pocos pasos de la casa Ayuzawa.

Pasó las rejillas de su hogar adentrándose a la residencia. Lo único que lograba abarcar su mente en esos momentos era la "dichosa" cita que tuvo con el castaño, le pareció una "cita" muy entretenida. Comieron helado (demasiado, contando con que él comía como un mastodonte), jugaron en los juegos de niños, pasearon por el parque charlando de diversos temas... Y no de cualquier cosa. Al inicio hablaron sobre el reto que le pusieron de San Valentín. Pero después fueron cambiando de tema, se estaban volviendo más cercanos y eso... Le agradaba, creaba una sensación reconfortante en la chica.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la gente en el parque pudo haberlos confundido como una pareja. ¡Porque realmente lo parecían! ¡NO! Sin embargo, sería lindo si eso sucediera.

Sacudió la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos, estaba alucinando. Se adentró a la cocina encontrándose con su hermana mayor. Aunque cabe decir que se asombró bastante de tan sólo verla preparando chocolates con la cara completamente manchada de la sustancia café.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó la menor, alarmando a Misaki.

—¡Qué bien que llegaste, Suzuna! Err, bueno, pues como mañana es San Valentín, pensaba hacer chocolates para Usui como agradecimiento. Y si te preguntas de dónde saqué todo el material, la gerente Satsuki me lo regaló porque se maravilló con la idea de que haga chocolates para él —comentó batiendo el chocolate, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.

La menor se sentó en una de las sillas a observar cómo se preparaban los chocolates.

—Ne~ Misa–chan, ¿podrías hacer chocolates para Hinata y entregárselos de mi parte, por favor?

Y los ojos de la peli-negra se abrieron más de lo habitual tras oír lo que dijo su hermana Suzuna. Quizás... Quizás escuchó mal. Demasiado, diría ella.

* * *

**ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

_**Siguiente capítulo**_

_**Capítulo IV:** ¡Llegó San Valentín!_

_—¿Por qué estás aquí, Usui?_

_—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de ir al colegio?_

_—Bueno sí, pero no. ¿Qué haces en este puesto?_

_—Quiero ayudar a mi Kaichou favorita._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra: **A_

_**Artista: **Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo III:**__ ¿Que haga chocolates?_

_**"**_**_Sigo sin entender lo que me sucede, pero sólo pensar en ti me hace creer que lo puedo todo._**_**"**_

* * *

__**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo.__

_**NOTA (2):** Disculpen los errores con las posiciones de las diferentes comillas u.u todavía no controlo bien el tema._

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 !_

_Lamento si de ahora en adelante no actualizo pronto, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y yo no estoy preparada, a lo mejor y actualizo en fin de año, huahua. Tendrán que permanecer con la duda hasta ese entonces._

_Espero que les haya gustado porque me quedé sin imaginación, así que no se sorprendan si el escrito les pareció algo cliché u.u Actualmente me hallo en un bloqueo por lo que esa será otra de las tantas causas de mi retraso en actualizar. __Para serles sincera no me ha agradado cómo quedó el capítulo cuatro… Pero en vista que no tengo originalidad para más (y poseo mucha flojera) lo dejaré tal cual está para que ustedes compartan mi mismo pensamiento ;)_

_**Yendo al tema de hoy** (que es el **capítulo tres**)… Sípi, en los fanfics nunca puede faltar el día de San Valentín. Como dije antes, el capítulo cuatro no me gustó para nada pero tenía que encajar con este, bah. Tan sólo espero poder ponerle el romanticismo que deseo y que no termine mal, algo me dice que terminará con más HinaSuzu que UsuiMisa._

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; FALTAN 7 CAPÍTULOS!_**

* * *

_¡Respuesta a los Reviews \\(^-^)/!_

**Canichan001:**_ Gracias QwQ tus comentarios me motivan TwT ya no voy a abandonar ninguna historia, y menos esta, he leido y escrito desde que tengo 7 años, mi trabajo no se ira por el caño -n- jaja xD intentare no hacerles sufrir, pero es que a veces tengo tanta flojeeera -w- Ra Ra Ra, Chocolate... A GANAR! y ya casi llego al capitulo 11 ;w; pronto podre ir a la letra B del proyecto TwT xD yo no soy exotica :3 pero hay frases que me encantan *-* jum, quien sabe, Shintani puede que gane o puede que no ^^ yo creo que no ganara, o bueno... te voy a dar la respuesta a este paso Cx pero si sera un happy ending ;w; odio que las historias terminen muy tristes ;n; no me agrada llorar :'( soy muy sentimental TnT MOSQUITA NO TE VAYAS! QnQ NOOOOO TTTnTTT_

_._

**Nagisa Del Mar:** _No te preocupes, la seguiré cada que pueda ^u^ ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida QwQ no me queda mucho tiempo de vida con mi wi-fi, pronto vienen los exámenes. De igual manera me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 quizá demore 2 semanas en subir el capítulo 3 ._. cada que tenga listo el capitulo la mando ^^)/_

_._

**Criss .Nyan:**_ Sip~! Suzuna se quedará con Hinata *u* vamos a ver si intenta pelear por él, whahaha. Gracias :3 me alegra de que te haya gustado :3 justo comentas hoy que iba a subir el capítulo. Espero que este también te vaya a gustar :)_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando_**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, t__ambién agradezco a quienes están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa :)_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

_Un abrazo psicológico \\(^-^)/_**_ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Lia-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†Un _**_pasito_**_ tun _**_tun~_**_ ¡Ae! _**_Un_**_ pasito _**_tun_**_ tun~_**_ ¡__Ae!_**_†_**


	4. ¡Llegó San Valentín!

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_• **Aclaración:**_ _Las frases que coloco al inicio y final de cada capítulo/One-Shot son como un ligero resumen de lo que ha de suceder. __El fanfic está basado en una canción del grupo Sandoval con el mismo nombre de mi historia :) Y, finalmente, las flores (_✿_) son un cambio de escenario y tiempo, mientras que esto (ஐ) es para demostrar los recuerdos, las líneas horizontales son para indicar que es en otro escenario pero mientras sucede la escena anterior._

_•** Advertencia:** OoC en algunos personajes, no es apropósito. Aún me cuesta aferrarme a sus personalidades, teje~. Capítulo extremadamente corto._

_• **Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. La canción tampoco me pertenece, como ya dije, es propiedad de Sandoval._

**_Disfrútenlo, intentaré hacerlos sonreír :)_**

* * *

**_Letra:_** _A_

_**Artista:** Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo IV:**__ ¡Llegó San Valentín!_

_**"Jamás imaginé estar en esta situación... Contigo."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Estaba satisfecha observando a su alrededor. Realmente el festival había sido una gran idea, y aún más con esas ocurrencias de todos los participantes en los puestos. Por primera vez le pareció muy interesante y divertido lo que hicieron los hombres. Por otro lado, las chicas se habían encargado de hacer un concurso o una especie de carrera que, por lo visto, consiguió atraer mucha gente, más después iría a supervisar cómo les iba a ellas.

Soltó un breve suspiro, levantándose de la banca y apretando la pequeña maleta que llevaba, recordó inmediatamente que ahí traía los cuatro chocolates..., y no pudo evitar acordarse del pedido de Suzuna.

¿Por qué le pidió eso cuando a penas había mencionado a Usui? ¿Acaso habría algo de malo con él? ¿Su hermana prefería que esté con Hinata que con Takumi? ¡No otra vez! No sabía cómo pero el oji-esmeralda siempre conseguía meterse en su cabeza. ¿Sin embargo, qué tal si no era esa la razón del por qué Suzuna hizo aquella rara petición? ¿Y si su hermana gustaba del castaño mas era muy tímida? Bueno... No era tiempo de estar pensando en eso, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

De un salto brusco se puso en marcha al segundo piso, donde se hallaba el trabajo de las muchachas.

Al llegar no puso otra cara más que una de estupefacción. Se encontraba fascinada, les había quedado muy bien su puesto. Observó cómo las flechas rojas apuntaban a la entrada del salón 2-D, y por ningún motivo dudó en entrar. Allí se encontró con un par de chicas haciendo las inscripciones, las saludó y, tras pasar media hora supervisando, decidió que ya era tiempo de irse. Pero, para su mala suerte, fue retenida por una de las muchachas.

—Ne~ chicas, creería que nuestra peli-negra presidenta debería inscribirse también. Después de todo, dudo mucho que hayas disfrutado de los otros puestos, ¿cierto, Ayuzawa–san? —cuestionó Momo agarrando gentilmente el hombro de la susodicha.

—Realmente no es necesario, Momo–chan, me divierto viéndolos divertirse.

—Oh, vamos, ya se va a poner el sol y este es el último turno del puesto. Sólo son 5 ejercicios, ¿sí~? —Momo ya anticipó la negación de la joven, por lo que se apresuró a colocar la carita de súplica más lamentable, cruzando los dedos para que funcionase todo.

—Eh, está bien —completó sonriendo levemente, yendo a dejar su maleta a un lado de las inscripciones.

—¡Bien~! —dijo la pelirroja, Momo, soltando una exclamación de victoria muy entusiasta—. Natsumi, agrega a la Kaichou en la lista como última pareja, por favor.

—Ok, ¿y quién es su pareja? —preguntó la castaña, conocida como Natsumi, elevando sus ojos celestes.

—Err, creo que se me olvidó ese minúsculo detalle —se lamentó Momo cabizbaja. Pronto, un pequeño foco se encendió en ella al visualizar una peculiar cabellera asomarse por los pasillos—. ¡Oe, Usui–kun!

El rubio retrocedió para poder encontrarse con la incrédula y muy impactada Kaichou Ayuzawa... Y también la mirada chicle de Momo.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo él.

—Esto, pues... —comenzó a jugar con su pie creando circulitos por el suelo—, me preguntaba si querías jugar en el puesto de las chicas del 2-D. Es que Misaki~chan no tiene pareja y-

—Acepto —concluyó entrando a la sala, cortando la explicación de la muchacha y acercándose hacia la presidenta.

—¡Menos mal! Entonces ya tenemos ocupado nuestro último cupo y podemos cerrar el puesto después de esto —vociferó aplaudiendo de la emoción y dando tiernos brinquitos de conejo—. Entren a la siguiente sala, por favor, por la puerta que está a mi derecha.

Ambos traspasaron la puerta que, curiosamente, llegaba a conectar al 2-C, encontrándose con una habitación negra y sin luz. En otras (obvias) palabras, completamente oscura.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Usui? —preguntó la oji-ámbar intentando no tropezar con los extraños objetos que se hallaban en el suelo, y que en más de una ocasión le hicieron gemir del dolor. Eran tan duros que parecían hechos de hierro reforzado con doble capa de acero.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de ir al colegio? —cuestionó irónico, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno sí, pero no. ¿Qué haces en _este_ puesto?

—Quiero ayudar a mi Kaichou favorita —completó tomando de su mano, puesto que ella estuvo a punto de estamparse con el suelo varias veces si no hubiera sido gracias al agarre entre ambos.

Finalmente llegaron al fondo del aula, Usui se alegró al no haber recibido queja de la chica.

—**_"Comencemos con el primer juego: No queremos que se confundan con los demás estudiantes y perder a nuestros concursantes, por lo que hemos determinado que todos se disfrazarán. En el suelo hay algunas llaves que servirán para abrir algunos de los cofres esparcidos en la sección. Debo decir que las llaves pueden abrir todos los cofres; supongo que ya se habrán dado unos que otros tropezones" _**—anunció el megáfono con la clara voz de Momo.

—Así que eso era —susurró Misaki entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

—**_"Una vez que hayan abierto el baúl tienen que ponerse el disfraz. Evaluaremos lo que llevan puesto, así que los esperaremos en la entrada del colegio. ¡Momo Fuera!"_** —finalizó con el típico tono empleado en las películas cuando quieres terminar una conversación por woki toki.

—_**"A Momo se le olvidó comentar que los trajes de los varones están a la izquierda, y el de las mujeres a la derecha. Eso era todo."**_

—_**"Di**** «¡Natsumi Fuera!»**__**o va perdiendo la emoción."**_

—_**"Per-"**_

—_**"¡Por favor!"**_

—_**"Bien, Natsumi fuera"**_ —resumió rechinando los dientes.

Un timbre sonó dando a indicar que era hora de buscar las llaves en el suelo, lo cual todos estaban haciendo. La primera en encontrar una fue Misaki, así que se dispuso a ir al lado derecho. Una vez que se acomodó a la oscuridad, pudo divisar un precioso cofre con bordes dorados. Iba a abrirlo hasta que oyó una voz.

—Ne~ Misaki–chan, ¿podría yo coger ese cofre, por favor? —abrió los ojos como nunca los ha abierto (se podría decir que hasta más que la noche anterior) regresando a ver bruscamente a la perteneciente de esa voz mientras se hacía a un lado, dándole paso a abrir el cofre.

—Cla-claro, ¿pero por qué estás aquí, Suzuna? —habló la Ayuzawa mayor abriendo el baúl que se hallaba a la derecha en el que estaba Suzuna, agarrando su contenido.

—Te lo explico fuera —y sin más, salió de ahí.

Claro que la peli-negra debía de considerar el hecho de que ese festival estaba predispuesto para aumentar no sólo la población masculina, sino también la femenina, por lo que todos podían estar allí como no podían. Era cuestión de querer o no.

Pasados unos minutos, ella igual salió en dirección a la entrada. Le indicaron que entrara a una tienda blanca para cambiarse, y así lo hizo. Cuando terminó de vestirse estuvo dispuesta a encontrarse con su hermana y charlar un poco. Al cabo de un rato, ya todos estaban listos y disfrazados. Momo y Natsumi también llegaron para evaluar los disfraces. Cada uno de los grupos pasaron de poco en poco, hasta que llegó uno ciertamente peculiar.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —se quejó el Shintani al ver cómo estaba y qué llevaba puesto.

—Pero si te ves adorable, eres el más lindo Cupido que vi en mi vida —reclamó la oji-chicle tomando una foto de la pareja: Suzuna y Hinata—. Hmm, el traje de Shintani–kun se llevará un hermoso diez —sinceró. El chico llevaba una toga blanca amarrada a un lado, sandalias y un par de alas doradas adheridas a su cabello. Sin olvidar que las alas de plumón y las flechas que llevaba colgando de su espalda le daban un aire encantador.

—Y yo a Suzuna–chan le doy un... Ocho —exclamó Natsumi. Debía admitir que la susodicha se veía muy bien, a pesar del vestido corto y medias al muslo, su cara lucía sumamente tierna con ese ligero rubor y su cabello suelto.

—Tienen un promedio de nueve. ¡Siguiente pareja! —gritó la pelirroja— ¡Oh! Qué lindos se ven juntos. Jum, me gusta la combinación. Usui–kun, se te ve bien el traje de príncipe azul, te llevas un nueve —y para finalizar, las chicas de los alrededores no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro, lo que causó cierto sentimiento de frustración en la Ayuzawa—. ¿Cuánto le das a la Kaichou, Natsumi–chan?

—Considerando que es Afrodita, le doy un diez. Me encanta el vestido corto de tirantes blanco, las ligas de flores en los tobillos y más esa corona de rosas en su cabeza. ¡Ah! Y lamento el hecho de que no tengas zapatos. Momo quiso hacer el disfraz de la manera más realista que pudo.

—Lo lamento, puede que me haya emocionado sólo un poco. ¡Pero te luce! —por primera vez, Usui concordó con Momo. Misaki lucía preciosa, más de como siempre se veía (en palabras del rubio, claro). Eso es algo que no podía negarlo ni aunque le pagasen por ello. Pero si es dinero de lo que hablamos...

—Momo, ya no más distracciones.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Escuchen! —exclamó abarcando la atención de todos— Bien, ehm, son cinco retos los que van a suceder, de seguro se preguntarán _«¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?»_, pues esto forma parte del primer reto. ¿Sí ven esa carretilla en donde se encuentra Tomoki–chan? En ese lugar ustedes tendrán que elegir una poción y bebérsela. Cada una viene con su efecto negativo, así que escojan con cuidado. Ese efecto tendrá que ser dramatizado por ustedes hasta que termine la carrera.

Las chicas guiaron a la multitud hasta el puesto de brujería y de pareja en pareja iban eligiendo los diversos envases con jugos insaboros, ácidos, dulces o amargos.

—La siguiente pareja es la de Usui y Misaki, adelante.

La primera en elegir fue la Kaichou, se veía dudosa pero terminó por elegir una de un color amarillento, y Usui, sin siquiera pasear la mirada como lo hizo Ayuzawa, eligió la del color negro.

—Entonces una amarilla y una negra, bébanselas por favor.

Temerosa, Misaki fue la primera en degustar y escupir aquel líquido. A excepción de Takumi, quien tomaba la poción con todo el gusto del mundo.

—Sabe muy amargo —reclamó la peli-negra intentando limpiarse la lengua.

—¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que la poción de ella fue la de flechado, es decir, que tienes que ser como Cupido y andar lanzando este par de flechas —comenzó Momo entregando unas flechas de plástico a la confusa chica— a todos los blancos que encuentres como ese que ves en la puerta. Lanza la flecha, anda.

Fijó su mirada ámbar en ese círculo de zebra y aflojó la soga. La flecha atravesó el trozo de madera consiguiendo darle al centro.

—Perfecto, si no le das a ninguno de los ocho blancos antes de finalizar, perderás. Y por cada que no le des en la zona de esas 3 líneas, ambos perderán un punto de su puntaje final. ¿A qué sabe tu poción, Usui–kun?

—Pues es algo salada —respondió observando con atención el bufido de Momo y la curiosa sonrisa de Natsumi.

—Tu poción es de nada, eso quiere decir que estás a salvo. No como los otros que por escoger el negro y tener un extraño sabor, terminaron expulsados —sinceró Natsumi con una sonrisa encarada—. ¡Síganme! Vamos a avanzar al segundo reto de esta carrera.

—¡Misaki–chan! —llamó el castaño corriendo junto la mano de Suzuna.

—Sanshita–kun —gruñó el rubio.

—¿Hinata? Oh, tú eras la pareja de Suzuna —completó la Ayuzawa recordando sus absurdas hipótesis—. ¡Me alegro! ¿Qué poción eligieron? —mas la única respuesta de su hermana se basaba en gestos y señas, por lo que no pudo entender ni un solo comino.

—La poción del silencio —tradujo el oji-café mientras la menor asentía—, y yo elegí la del enamorado, tendré que actuar todo el día como pareja de mi querida Suzuna —dijo en tono empalagoso. Que, ciertamente, comenzaba a dudar de si estaba actuando o en realidad estaba comportándose como era. Porque él no podía hacer eso, sabía que era imposible y sólo actuación. Lo era, ¿cierto?

Oyeron el llamado de la peli-negra y se apresuraron por llegar hasta donde la chica estaba.

— Bien, a partir de ahora tendrán que correr por llegar a los diversos retos, a penas suene el pito, ustedes saldrán corriendo hacia los cuatro puestos restantes. Primero tendrán que dar cinco golpes al blanco que bota a Cupido —anunció la pelirroja señalando al frente—, siguiendo la ruta de las flechas se encontrarán con el cuarto reto, que se basa en buscar al sapo con su número y besarlo, y para hacerlo más interesante, en el camino tendrán que encontrar quince chocolates que están escondidos, quince por pareja, los revisaremos al final. ¡Uh! y la carrera finaliza al haber cazado a las cinco mariposas de diversos colores. Sólo es cuestión de que sigan esas flechas.

Natsumi colocó su mano en el mentón, intentando no olvidarse de ningún aspecto importante.

—Al finalizar, vuelven aquí a la meta, en la salida de la escuela, y ya con los requisitos los calificaremos. Por ahí en el puesto de Cupido hay unas canastas en donde podrán llevar los pedidos y los frascos para la caza de mariposas. Las redes serán entregadas apenas lleguen, ¿está entendido?

—Sí —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Entonces... En sus maracas.

—Momo, ¿_«en sus maracas»_?

—Así dice mi abuelo. Como iba diciendo; en sus **MARACAS**, ¿listos? ¡Fuera!

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

Y allí se hallaba él, recostado en esa banca observando las estrellas. Usui comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en el transcurso de esa entretenida carrera, desde la cara que puso Misaki al besar ese sapo hasta la frustración que ella tenía al no apuntarle al blanco con esas flechas que le encomendaron. Había estudiado cada una de las caras que ponía, estuvo bastante tentado a tomarle fotos. A fin de cuenta, no ganaron, pero valió la pena pasar todo el día con** SU** Ayzuawa.

—¡Usui! —oyó que lo llamaron e inmediatamente se levantó—. Te estuve buscando.

—¿Qué pasó, Ayuzawa?

—Bueno yo... Quería darte estos chocolates, son una especie de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí —dijo entregándole una pequeña funda repleta de chocolates.

Takumi no pudo evitar sonreír, no sólo por el hecho de que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada, sino que realmente no había hecho nada por ella. Le gustaba considerar que esos chocolates pertenecía a una confesión oculta.

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

—¡Usui, Usui! ¡Mira lo que traigo! —exclamó el alegre Shintani corriendo hacia el susodicho—. Adivina qué son —hizo una breve pausa, pero después se animó a decir algo, siendo abruptamente callado por el sonido que hacía la funda del rubio—. ¿Qu-qué estás comiendo?

—Chocolates —respondió neutral.

—¿Quién te los dio?

—Ayuzawa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡**NO**! —gritó a todo pulmón y de arrodillándose de manera melodramática—. ¡A mí también me dio chocolates! —y a partir de ese punto, comenzó a llorar mientras el oji-esmeralda degustaba su regalo.

Se podría decir que el grito que pegó Hinata, dejó sordo a medio continente asiático.

**—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—**

_**Evento #2: Chocolates**_

**—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—**

_San Valentín llegó, eso quiere decir que Misaki hará chocolates. Oh, bueno, al inicio fue difícil convencerla pero después pudo hacerlos. La cuestión es de: ¿A quién se los dará? Sabemos bien que por cierto rencor que ella tuvo, no le es tan sencillo comprender y mucho menos apreciar a los hombres. Por lo que seguramente ha de ser complicado el hecho de que entregue chocolates, sin embargo, al único que entregue los chocolates será el ganador del punto. Suerte._

_1-**Usui : Hinata**-2_

**_Usui escribió_**

«_Eso no fue justo, salió empate. Nos dio a ambos._»

**_Hinata escribió_**

«_Primera y última vez que lo diré, concuerdo con Usui, ¡fue un empate! Nos dio chocolates a ambos, no me parece algo justo._»

* * *

**ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

_**Siguiente capítulo**_

_**Capítulo V:** Color Carmesí_

_—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Sanshita-kun?_

_—Pues… Normal. Supongo que seguimos siendo amigos y ya._

_—¿Qué relación tuvieron en el pasado?_

_—Simplemente éramos mejores amigos. Él era muy tierno y bastante terco con respecto a la comida, pero fui tomándole afecto con el paso de los años._

_—Bien, porque quiero decirte, no, aclararte algo._

_—Te escuch-_

_—Quiero que quede en claro que, a pesar de lo que pase, nunca te dejaré._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra: **A_

_**Artista: **Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo IV:**__ ¡Llegó San Valentín!_

_**"Jamás imaginé estar en esta situación... Contigo."**_

* * *

__**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo.__

_**NOTA (2):** Disculpen los errores con las posiciones de las diferentes comillas u.u todavía no controlo bien el tema._

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7!_

_Esta historia esta cerca de terminar, ehm... Creo que en unas tres semanas más o menos. ¡Estoy tan emocionada por escribir el final! Tengo todo fríamente calculado, y lo que no… Pues lo pienso mientras estoy aburrida en clases ;)_

_Lamento que el capítulo tres haya sido tan corto, realmente creo que el bloqueo influyó mucho._ _Quizá el anterior capitulo fue el más corto que jamás en mi vida haya hecho, ¡ni siquiera los one~shots! ¡Por Dios, __¿__qué me pasa TwT?! *se cachetea*_

_Creo que me ha quedado muy corto y aburrido. Tuve un pésimo __día, terminé castigada por el director escolar, mis padres tienen que firmar la hoja de mi castigo y, seguramente, ellos echaran la culpa al pobre internet, por lo que me han de prohibir el acceso al celular y a mi computadora… Bah. No habrá continuación en un buen tiempo :'(_

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; FALTAN 6 CAPÍTULOS!_**

* * *

_¡Respuesta a los Reviews \\(^-^)/!_

**Criss .Nyan:**_ Sip~ ya se va dando cuenta :3 sin embargo no entiende razones ni circunstancias. Esta necio, sigue creyendo que ama a Misaki y no se da cuenta que de verdad ama a Suzuna TwT idiota ._. pero creo que algo mas despistado fue en el manga para poder terminarse dando cuenta de que ama a Suzuna, sigo sin creer que se van a casar *u* Eso...! Eso mismo iba a decir yo, es un cabeza dura tarada :3 o mas bien, como mi mama dice "ay, cabeza de pollo". Jajaja es verdad, Shizuko estaba muy fria que hasta intimido a Usui xD saunque quien no, si yo fuera ella odiaria a Kuuga, como no reaccionar asi cuando se entera que Sakura volvera a salir con Kuuga TnT aparte que el imbecil ese intento violar a Misaki y le daño los sentimientos a Sakura TnT como lo odio ¬¬ pero... Ya que ._. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, realmente hoy no es mi día de suerte TnT Yo creo que los chocolates han de tener veneno ¬w¬ supongo que Misa~Chan todavia conservara un poco de resentimiento del primer capitulo ¬w¬ Gracias por tu review :) realmente pense que me habian abandonado TnT ok no xD_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando_**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, t__ambién agradezco a quienes están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa :)_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

_Un abrazo psicológico \\(^-^)/_**_ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Lia-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†__Juro _**_por_**_ el _**_poder_**_ del _**_chocolate_**_ que _**_algún_**_ día _**_me_**_ volveré _**_un_**_ panda _**_y_**_ volaré, _**_mientras_**_ tanto _**_sólo_**_ quiero _**_rodar_**_ :_****_)__†_**


	5. Color Carmesí

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_• **Aclaración:**_ _Las frases que coloco al inicio y final de cada capítulo/One-Shot son como un ligero resumen de lo que ha de suceder. __El fanfic está basado en una canción del grupo Sandoval con el mismo nombre de mi historia :) Y, finalmente, las flores (_✿_) son un cambio de escenario y tiempo, mientras que esto (ஐ) es para demostrar los recuerdos, las líneas horizontales son para indicar que es en otro escenario pero mientras sucede la escena anterior._

_•** Advertencia:** OoC en algunos personajes, no es apropósito. Aún me cuesta aferrarme a sus personalidades, teje~. Capítulo extremadamente corto._

_• **Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. La canción tampoco me pertenece, como ya dije, es propiedad de Sandoval._

**_Disfrútenlo, intentaré hacerlos sonreír :)_**

* * *

**_Letra:_** _A_

_**Artista:** Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo V:**__ Color Carmesí_

**_"Sonrojarse es algo involuntario, no lo puedes controlar…, al igual que el amor."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Las nubes: qué lindas estaban, se veían tan esponjosas y blancas. Casi como el algodón de azúcar.

Nunca en su vida le había agradado ese curioso dulce, era muy empalagoso a su paladar, al igual que la mayoría de las golosinas. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, recostado en la azotea comiendo los chocolates que Ayuzawa le regaló hace un par de días. El chocolate jamás le supo mejor, estaba por considerarlo su dulce favorito.

Sinceramente, los chocolates que le regaló no eran demasiado dulces, aunque tampoco es como si no tuviera sabor, eran... Perfectos, no tenía otra palabra. Ni muy dulces ni muy amargos. Tal parece que Misaki se esforzó por hacerlos al gusto del rubio, y eso es lo que lo tenía tan pensativo.

Una ligera sonrisa surcó en sus labios con recordarla a ella. ¿Cómo es que pasó de estar pensando en las nubes hasta los chocolates que la joven hizo por él? Quizá no podía olvidarse de ella así de fácil, quizá su sonrisa le era inolvidable, quizá el hecho de verla sonrojarse mientras le entregaba un obsequio lo hacía feliz, más que feliz diría él. Y también sabía que la respuesta a todo esto era simple y sencilla; estaba enamorado...

¡Vaya! Nunca pensó que eso sucedería, pero ya era algo obvio. Tampoco se imaginó diciéndolo con facilidad. ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

Rió.

No importa lo que ellos piensen, es más, quería gritarlo a todos. Estaba por subirse al tejado para decirle a todos qu-

—¿Usui-kun? —cuestionó una dulce voz.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —preguntó neutral, como siempre, cortando rápidamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, nada. Sólo andaba buscando un buen lugar para poder ver las nubes.

—Ya veo —respondió volviendo a recostarse.

Silencio, silencio y… Más silencio.

—Hey, últimamente has estado muy distraído. ¿Sucede algo? —y fue contestada por un movimiento horizontal de cabeza—. ¡Vamos! Sé que no nos llevamos tan bien, pero puedes contarme lo que sea. Soy una tumba —comentó la castaña sonriendo.

—Mmm —pensó y pensó, demoró algo en dar su respuesta, aunque finalmente lo hizo—. Nope.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó poniendo la típica cara de perrito que siempre daba resultados, y esta vez no hubo excepciones.

Usui estuvo a punto de darle la respuesta negativa, pero tras haber pensado la situación con claridad se dio cuenta que no le haría mal decírselo a ella, si no lo hacía seguiría siendo fastidiado con la misma pregunta.

—Está bien —suspiró resignado ante la actitud de la chica—, no es nada importante, sólo es algo que sucedió en el festival de San Valentín.

—Y eso es...

—Cuando Misaki me dio los chocolates, todavía recuerdo su sonrojo. No se me olvida, me satisface saber que eso fue por mí y que los chocolates que me entregó no pertenecía a ningún agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque yo no he hecho nada por ella. Eso que ella cree que hice —por no decir que manchó su uniforme de maid— sucedió el anterior año, sólo hubo una pequeña confusión. Tal parece que los dulces fueron involuntarios, es decir...

—Chocolates de enamorados —completó la muchacha mientras él asentía—, eres muy observador —él se elevó de hombros—. Jum, entonces no te puedes olvidar de su sonrojo. ¿no te gustaría volver a verlo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues —balbuceó ella sacando una pequeña libreta morada, la misma que Shizuko portaba hace unos días—, como ya no se me ocurren más ideas para su guerra, tenía pensado en que ustedes podrían elegir un reto. Y, claro, les ofreceríamos algo de ayuda, si desean. Así que podrías elegir como desafío el hacerla sonrojar, supongo que podrás planear bien cómo conseguirlo, ¿quieres intentarlo? —finalizó ofreciéndole al rubio un esfero.

Takumi miró con desdén la pluma y después la libreta. Si quería ganar algo debía de ser de manera justa, nunca le ha gustado ganar con trampas. Y si él iba a recibir un trato, Shintani también tendría que tenerlo.

—¿Sanshita–kun tendrá el mismo trato?

—Debería de ser así. Eso creo.

Bueno... No tenía nada qué perder, ¿cierto? ¡Qué más daba! Seguramente podría ganarle al castaño. Además, ya sabía perfectamente qué técnica utilizaría. No debatió más y agarró la pluma, anotando «_Evento #3: Sonrojo_».

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, o, bueno, por lo menos lo que Sakura–chan me contó... ¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que la haga sonrojar?! Eso es... ¡Casi imposible! —exclamó Hinata dramáticamente, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

—No seas tan melodramático, puede que te vaya bien —declaró Suzuna acariciando gentilmente aquellos sedosas hebras castañas que se esparcían por sobre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? Puede que Usui gane y lleguemos a empatar —dijo histérico mientras intentaba acomodarse en las piernas de la chica.

La suave brisa del otoño refregó el ambiente, causando que las verdes hojas comenzasen a caer. La Ayuzawa menor se hundió entre su bufanda, no es que se estuviera congelando; quizá solo un poquito; pero era más por la parte de que ella intentaba esconder algo.

_**¿Un sonrojo, tal vez? Sí, era eso.**_

Por primera vez ella estaba sonrojada debido a la simple y única presencia de él: Hinata.

No es que le incomodase, era por la posición en la que estaban. Le era reconfortante tener su cabeza recostada en su regazo, su respiración era sutil, calmada y, según ella, música para sus oídos. Suzuna se apoyaba en el tronco de un bello sauce y mantenía su mano acariciando el cabello de color chocolate.

¿Cómo podía esa posición incomodarla? Si de lo único que la chica temía era que los latidos desbocados de su corazón pudiesen ser oídos. Sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorada, también sabía que lo estaba, pero jamás se imaginó que sería de ese joven que actualmente estaba recostado en sus piernas.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió regresar a la realidad.

Eso no era posible. Hinata estaba enamorado de Misaki, su hermana mayor. ¡Já! Sería tonto si siguiera con esas emociones sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y más aun sabiendo que ese _alguien_ era su hermana.

Pero así es el amor: estúpido, ciego.

Oh, vamos, todos lo sufrimos alguna vez. Al amor no se lo controla, tampoco se lo decide. Sin embargo, lo estúpido no se le quitaba. ¿Por qué será que los enamorados piensan más por el corazón que por el cerebro?

**_No obstante…, ¿en realidad Shintani Hinata estaba enamorado de Ayuzawa Misaki? ¿O tan sólo era eso lo que ambos querían creer?_**

—Hmm, ¿especificaron a qué «_sonrojarse_» se referían? —preguntó la de coletas, eliminando esos inmundos pensamientos de su mente.

—Pues no. ¿Qué tramas? —cuestionó tomando asiento en el pasto para observarla mejor.

Aunque, las verdaderas intenciones no eran observarla, sino admirarla. La brisa soplaba suavemente alcanzando a mover sus cabellos oscuros, y las hojas comenzaban a caer en pocas porciones. Tal parecía que el mundo quería enamorarlo.

Mas... ¡Era simplemente inaudito! No podía ser que le gustase la hermana menor de su maid, su alma gemela, su media naranja, su pan con miel, ¡la pimienta de su sal!

Ok, eso sonaba patético, ilógico, cursi y empalagoso. Sin embargo, no podía estarse enamorando de la hermana de su media naranja (sin exagerar tanto ni pasarse la raya de _cusi_), y aún más cuando es la hermana **MENOR** de quien hablamos.

¡Por Dios! Con esa cara de ángel y su inocencia... ¿Quién no se enamoraría? ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! N-no, no debería pensar en eso. Rotundamente no. Pero ella era tan... ¡BASTA!

—Misaki–chan se suele sonrojar de la rabia. Podrías enfurecerla con una acción, no sé, quizá si la empapas con una balde de agua bien helada ha de funcionar. Ella todavía sigue en el colegio por unos papeles que tenía que firmar.

—E-eh sí, gracias, muchas gracias Suzuna–chan —tartamudeó en un torcido intento de poder pararse.

La abrazó con cariño y susurró un leve «_gracias_» para después salir corriendo, con ciertas caídas y tropezones como todo borracho lo haría. Y la cara de ella era todo un poema, un dulce sonrojo (aún más potente que el anterior) abordó sus mejillas. Ahora sí podía decirse que sus latidos alcanzaban a ser oídos claramente.

—¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó? —se preguntó extrañada.

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

—Entonces ese es el plan —finalizó Usui, quien se hallaba explicando a Sakura lo que iba a hacer.

—Suerte y no dudes en avisarme si necesitas de ayuda. ¿Seguro que no la quieres?

—Deseo ganar esto de manera limpia —agregó, regalándole inconscientemente una de esas sonrisas matadoras.

—Me alegra que pienses así porqu-

El teléfono de la Hanazono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su uniforme y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sonar una muy famosa canción de UxMishi: _Akane._

—Es un mensaje de Shintani–kun. Dice que ya viene al colegio para cumplir con el reto —repitió leyendo el mensaje, apagó la pantallita y ancló sus ojos canela a los esmeralda de Takumi—; será mejor que te apures.

—Creo que ahora sí aceptaré tu ayuda. Necesito que lo retengas por unos segundos, ¿puedes? Te mandaré un mensaje para cuando ya haya finalizado.

—Entendido —dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo en dirección al edificio donde se hallaba nuestra querida maid.

Subía las escaleras con rapidez, buscando la sala de reunión del congreso estudiantil. Tras traspasar el segundo piso y llegar al tercero, paró en la última puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Ayuzawa a punto de tocar la percha, quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Usui —susurró sorprendida.

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Sanshita-kun? —preguntó con un tono celoso, sacando a lustre su lado posesivo. Tampoco pudo esconderlo, realmente la respuesta a eso le hacía falta… No, la necesitaba.

—¿E-eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Sólo respóndeme —exigió seriamente.

—Pues... Es normal, creo que es mi amigo. Sólo eso y ya.

—¿Qué relación tuvieron en el pasado?

—Simplemente éramos mejores amigos. Él era muy tierno y bastante terco con respecto a la comida, pero fui tomándole paciencia a lo largo de los años.

—¿Y nada más? ¿Únicamente lo quieres como amigo? —ella aceptó con un «_ajam_» de por medio. Se sintió aliviado al oír esa respuesta. Sin embargo, su cuerpo albergaba otra necesidad, la necesidad de alcararle las cosas tal cual como lo había hecho hace un año. La necesidad de decirle cuánto la amaba—. Bien, porque quiero decirte…, no, aclararte algo.

—Te escuch- —calló al observar cómo poco a poco Usui comenzaba a erguirse, logrando quedar a su altura.

—Quiero que quede en claro —hizo una leve pausa, miró fijamente a sus ojos ámbar y tomó con ambas manos su tersa cara— que, a pesar de lo que pase, nunca te dejaré —susurró acercándose lentamente hasta parar, estando a pocos milímetros de la boca de la Kaichou. Pudo sentir el aliento de ella chocar contra su piel, el olor de vainilla y canela que desprendía su cabello, y con una simple palabra finalizó—. Te amo, Ayuzawa.

Y sin más, la besó.

La besó dulcemente, moviéndose con lentitud y delicadeza sobre sus labios. La sostuvo por la barbilla hasta quedar sin aliento, podría jurar que la cercanía de ambos pudo hacer que él oyese los latidos del corazón de la chica. Se separó de manera lenta para ver la reacción de ella, mirándola de manera detallada.

Sonrió.

Por otro lado ella, bueno… ¡Ni si quiera pudo cerrar los ojos del asombro! La había tomado desprevenida, y si no hubiera sido porque le aplastó a él la camisa quizá el beso no se hubiera roto. Aunque tampoco podía decir que él besaba mal. Estaría mintiendo si dijese eso, porque realmente… ¡Realmente ni ganas le faltaban para corresponder aquel dulce beso!

Compartieron un par de miradas, hundiéndose en los orbes del otro. Se fueron acercando, como si el beso estuviese a punto de repetirse, pero no, eso no pasó. Ella salió de ahí a penas se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Roja a más no poder y dejando a un satisfecho Usui en el salón.

* * *

—Hola Sakura–chan —saludó el Shintani con un gesto de cansancio y agotamiento.

—Ne~ Shintani–kun, ¿por qué llevas un balde repleto de agua? —mencionó confundida sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular. Esperando ese dichoso mensaje.

—Es un plan para hacerla sonrojar, en este caso, sonrojarse de la ira.

—Oh, ya no te molestes. Usui-kun ganó —respondió con naturalidad, bloqueando la pantalla de inicio y regresando su vista.

—… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Síp, a mí me consta que la hizo sonrojar —reiteró Shizuko, uniéndose al par—. Hace un rato vi a Misaki salir del salón estudiantil muy sonrojada, demasiado, diría yo. Me asomé un poco, vi a Usui sonriendo y… Saboreándose los labios.

—¡No puede ser! —lloriqueó el chico—. ¡Siempre me gana, pero no, la próxima no lo harás! ¡_**USUI**_! —gritó a todo pulmón.

* * *

✿ • ✿ • ✿

* * *

—_"¡Últimas noticias! ¡Últimas noticias! Hoy en la tarde hubo un pequeño temblor en la parte de Osaka, investigaciones recientes demuestran que ese temblor fue ocasionado por un joven de diecisiete años. No tenemos el perfil hasta ahora, pero por la fuerza del temblor se cree que vive en la parte de norte de Japón, vivió comiendo toda su vida verduras y-"_—decía el noticiero, hasta ser abruptamente cambiado.

—Aburrido, siguiente canal —interrumpió Usui oprimiendo las teclas del control remoto, cortando el programa.

**—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—**

**_Evento #3: Sonrojo_**

**—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—****ღ—**

_El punto a todo esto es lograr que Misaki se sonroje. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, esto es cuestión de su imaginación, que quede en claro que Ayuzawa Misaki puede llegar a ser una persona ciertamente inestable: cosas que pueden hacerla sonrojar la hacen enojar, y cosas que la hacen enojar… Bueno, eso aún no está previsto. _

_Cualquier paso en falso puede propinarles un buen golpe en la cara y quizá un pase gratis al hospital._

_2-**Usui : Hinata**-2_

**_Usui escribió_**

«_Empate, Sanshita–kun. Hey, ¿no fuiste tú el que salió en las noticias? Eso del causante del temblor en Osaka._»

**_Hinata escribió_**

«_Dudo que el noticiero se haya referido a mí…_»

* * *

**ღ—CONTINUARÁ...—ღ**

* * *

_**Siguiente capítulo**_

_**Capítulo VI:** __¿Es una cita?_

_—Lo siento, Sanshita–kun, pero voy a tomar prestada a tu cita._

_—¿Adónde vamos?_

_—Realmente no pensé en eso, sólo quería sacarte de ahí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, por aquí cerca hay una feria que no llegó hace mucho, ¿qué te parece si vamos a verla?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra: **A_

_**Artista: **Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** D.S. Lianne_

_**Capítulo V:**__ Color Carmesí_

_**"Sonrojarse es algo involuntario, no lo puedes controlar…, al igual que el amor."**_

* * *

__**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo.__

_**NOTA (2):** Disculpen los errores con las posiciones de las diferentes comillas u.u todavía no controlo bien el tema._

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7!_

_Lamento la demora en escribir pero es que me quedé sin wi-fi y no pude guardar nada~ Traté como dos veces guardar la actualización y se me borró todo, total tuve que repetir el capítulo. Lo bueno es que pude actualizar a tiempo y me siento gratificantemente bien._

_Para serles sincera, creo que no pude introducir muy bien la parte del beso, el romance no es mi fuerte c: prometo que habrá más… Sólo que no sé en qué capítulos._

_En poco tiempo saldré de clases y tal vez tenga más tiempo para dedicarme al fanfic, aunque no hay gran diferencia ya que t__odos los capítulos los escribo a mitad de clases, jaja. Esta será la primera historia de capítulos que vaya a terminar :'3_

_**P.D.:** ¡Buenas noticias: **ya no estoy castigada**! _

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; FALTAN 5 CAPÍTULOS!_**

* * *

_¡Respuesta a los Reviews \\(^-^)/!_

**SetsukaChoi:**_ Nee~ gracias :3 sip~ la comodidad de la casa, una taza de cafe, sentada en el sillon con la computadora o el telefono en el regazo, que rica vida~ o bueno, eso es lo que me imagino yo xD gracias por lo de la historia n.n pense que no iba a ser una buena idea jaja, pero no iba a abandonarla QwQ!_

**.**

**Nagisa del Mar:**_ Gracias por todo lo que dijiste QwQ yo igual amo, adoro y halago tu historia de **¡¿Me voy a Casar?!** me encantó como la narraste :3 te admiro mucho como escritora eh n.n eh, enserio le puse un toque de humor ;w; wa~ de eso ni cuenta me habia dado, crei que perdi el toque de payaso comediante TwT todavía peudo ir al circo a audicionar como payaso plin-plin *u* ok no xD pero si me agrada hacer reir a la gente :3 tambien me alegra haberte hecho reir n.n jajajajaja xD Yo me lo imagino en chibi xD espero igual que abra los ojos, bueno... en unos cuantos capitulos y el fierro-destruye-mentiras le dara un buen merecido :3 Igual que tu, espero que Usui gane *u* hace mejor pareja con Misaki xD bueno, yo creo que si ganara :3 espero que gane porque si no... Imaginacion~ ya no mas droga para ti ¬¬ espero que te haya agradado este capitulo :D PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO PUSE A TIEMPO! Waa~ se siente bien *-* Nos leemos n.n)/_

**.**

**Criss .Nyan:** _Muajaja Usui le empato a Hinata TwT pense que jamas sucederia :3 PERO SUCEDIO! Si~ ahora es cuando las fanaticas del equipo Takumi enloquecen. Realmente la recompensa de que esperen una semana no me parece muy justa uwu mis capitulos son muy cortos y suceden demasiado rapido xD Sip, me atraparon TwT no podia esconderme, ademas de que yo estaba justo en la puerta, el inspector y la maestra que no encontraron son como sabuesos, te olfatean y declarate muerto D: eso y que tienen un tono de voz como el de "escondete y expulsado de la escuela, no volveras a estudiar en tu vida niño malo! whahahaha" e imaginate la risa malvada TuT Pero castigo ya no mas QwQ me perdonaron el castigo, gracias al cielo *u* es la tercera vez en el año que lo hacen xD a veces el inspector y la maestra son muy buenos :) y otras veces parecen con el mismo caracter de un bebe malgenio -w- ni modo :3 Es verdad, Kuuga es buena persona, cuando se da cuenta de que ama a Sakura, claro ¬¬ de ahi cuando le rompio todas sus esperanzas... Grite~ creo que fue mi culpa cuando la copa de mi casa se rompio xD que bien que no me abandonaras, yukata~ :3 Sayonara n.n)/_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando :)_**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, t__ambién agradezco a quienes están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa :)_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

_Un abrazo psicológico \\(^-^)/_**_ (créditos a Germán Garmendia)_**

**_Lia-chan fuera =3=)7_**

**_†Yo _**_no_**_ me _**_desmayo_**_, _**_me_**_ reinicio _**_;__)_**_†_**


	6. ¿Es una cita?

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Ya sé, ya se, debi de haber actualizado ayer TwT gomen~nasai minna. No tengo excusa, culpen a la flojera y la pereza, me atacaron ayer mientras quería actualizar, uh~ y tambien a mi nuevo vicio "Papa's Freezeria" *u* esas son las únicas razones por las que no actualice, no tengo perdon, pegenme su gustan, gomen~nasai. Aqui dejo algunos tomates por si gustan tirarme uno *dejando un balde de tomates*__  
_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Muy cursi para los amargados xD ah, y OoC :3 es que lo vi necesario Cx_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo VI:**__ ¿Es una cita?  
_

**_"Creer que todo esto lo había hecho por una sola razón, y esa razón eres tú."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Por favor, por faovr, ¡por favor! —rogaba la castaña, con sus ojos tal cual como los de un cachorro.

— No lo sé, Sakura —respondió la peli-negra mordiéndose el labio para evitar dar una respuesta positiva, incluyendo el contacto visual. No es que no quisiese acompañarla al concierto, a pesar que no le agradaba el **grandísimo ídolo** de Kuuga, más bien sería el **grandísimo idiota**. Además del trabajo que tenía en el Caffe Latte, faltó demasiadas veces a sus diversos turnos, no podía continuar así.

— ¡Por favor! Por mí, ¿~si?

— ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a Shizuko?

— Invité a Shizuko-san, pero ella estaba enojada conmigo porque quería volver a Kuuga-kun, eso y que tengo una cita con él. ¡Y se negó al enterarse de eso! ¡~Por favor! —pidió la Hanazono a punto de llorar, y... ¡Por Dios! Esa cara la estaba matando, sabía que en cualquier momento aceptaría. Su labio estaba por partirse por tanta fuerza aplicada.

— E-eh, y-yo... —dudó, regresando su mirada a la chica. Y... ¡Ya qué! No pudo resistir, tuvo que darle una respuesta positiva i es que no quería mantener la culpa durante toda la semana— ¡Está bien, iré al concierto de Kuuga contigo!

— Bien~, ve a pedirle las entradas a Shintani-kun. Está en la entrada del colegio —respondió apresurada mientras huía de la escena, conociendo bien la reacción de Misaki debido a lo que acababa de decir.

— No podrías decirle que m- —y se quedó con la palabra en boca, observando cómo Sakura corría, levantando el polvo del suelo— me entregue —finalizó.

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de Seika. Avanzó la velocidad a la que iba al poder visualizar a Hinata caminando hasta las rendijas de la salida.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó, haciendo que el susodicho mirase para atrás, sonriéndole a ella tímidamente— Qué bien que te encuentro. Verás, Sakur-

— Sakura-chan te invitó al concierto de Kuuga, lo sé.

— Entonces... ¿Me podrías el boleto de entrada, por favor?

— Claro, pero no me dejaste terminar. Yo también iré al concierto —mencionó él, ampliado su sonrisa—. Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo al concierto.

Lo pensó más de dos veces, se debatía entre el sí y el no. ¿Debería aceptar? Después de todo, la salida sería simplemente una salida de amigos.

"¿Y qué hay de Usui?" preguntó Mini-chan. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Cómo se sentiría él si aceptase a ir al concierto con Hinata? Esperen. ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Ja, quizá a este paso puede que ella lo llegue a acosar. ¡Bueno, bueno! No era momento para pensar en Usui, tenía que dar una respuesta. Podría pensar en Takumi ya más tarde, puede que Misaki jamás lo haya mencionado pero... Hay veces en las que sueña con Usui, pero ¡shh! Es un secreto.

— Está bien —comentó sonriendo levemente. A fin de cuentas, el oji-café todavía era su mejor amigo, fortalecieron su lazo cuando el llegó al colegio, aunque cueste creerlo un poco.

— Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Eso quiere decir que es una cita?

— Supongo —dijo con cierto deje de duda. ¡Ella sólo quería ese boleto!

— ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada del concierto? —cuestionó, recibiendo un ligero "si" de respuesta. Sonrió satisfecho y se retiró del sitio una vez que le entregó el boleto del concierto.

Una vez que ya se quedó sola en el lugar, se dio por observar el boletín por el que consiguió una "cita" con Hinata. Observó detalladamente el fondo de color morado con negro, las letras pixeleadas en amarillo, rojo, rosa, azul, naranja y verde, el sello de verificación de que no sea falso, y hasta el blanco reverso del ticket. Sin embargo, éste no era del todo blanco.

_"Sé lo mal que me comporté contigo, Sakura. Realmente lo que hice no tiene nombre, y me arrepiento de ello. Así que quería disculparme contigo y tus amigas, no pude hacerlo en persona porque los fans me podían descubrir, a cambio de ello te entrego esto. Estos boletos son 3 entradas VIP para tus amigas, Misaki y Shizuko. Me gustaría verte en el concierto, y, si gustas, quisiera que después de la presentación nos pudiéramos ver en el café de la esquina. No me importa si me descubre ahora, pero raramente siento la necesidad de verte. Y si es que me descubren, no te dejaré atrás, huiré contigo. Sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo y charlar un poco, ¿qué dices?_

_**-Kuuga**"_

— Jum, eso explica tu comportamiento, Sakura-chan —habló ella regresando a ver la dirección por la que el Shintani se fue.

* * *

**_Concierto de UxMishi, entrada VIP_**

**_Hora: 05h00 p.m._**

**_Lugar: Coliseo_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cubrió su boca y cuello con esa bufanda roja que tanto le encantaba, se colocó un par de guantes marrones y un abrigo muy sofocante. Junio no era un mes tan bueno que digamos; los climas habían enloquecido, cada vez se iban volviendo más fríos, podría jurar que Japón pronto se convertiría en un hotel para los pingüinos. Volvió a mirar el reloj verde que colgaba de la pared de su habitación.

— 4:50, tengo que irme pronto o llegaré tarde al parque —musitó Suzuna saliendo apresurada de la casa, había esperado con ansias que llegasen las cinco para ver a Hinata— ¡A~chú! —estornudó antes de pasar la calle. El viento completamente helado comenzaba a soplar hacia sus mejillas, corrió hasta llegar al parque encontrándose con esa banca hecha de troncos. Su aliento jadeante comenzaba a dibujarse cada vez más blanco, y otra vez.

Estornudó una, dos, tres veces y calló.

— ¡Uh! Creo que me resfriaré —dedujo ya con la nariz roja—, no importa. Shintani no ha de demorar mucho —y tras eso se sentó en la banca, hundiéndose en la calidez de su abrigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy tarde al concierto! —gritó Misaki corriendo a más no poder, por primera vez, PRIMERA VEZ, ella estaba llegando tarde. cruzó un par de cuadras velozmente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la entrada del concierto. La carrera que acababa de echarse era muy larga, la había dejado completamente exhausta— Si quiera llegué. 5:01, mi registro jamás había sido de tanto atraso —recriminó dejándose descansar sobre sus rodillas.

Observó sus jeans malgastados y a su hermosa sudadera gris con letras rojas. Inmediatamente recordó a Aoi. ¿Qué le diría él si la viera con ese conjunto, otra vez? Rió suavemente.

— "Eso no es apropiado para una mujer, ustedes deberían comprar faldas lindas, vestidos cortos y tacones. No estar con... Eso. Deberías ser más femenina."

Comenzó a carcajear intentando imitar la voz del chico.

— ¿Misaki-chan? —preguntó el castaño al verla reírse sola, como una completa loca.

— E-eh, Hinata, qué sorpresa —respondió de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— N-nada en especial. ¿Entramos ya?

— Claro —accedió yendo hacia los guardias.

La fila era demasiado extensa, se podría decir que hasta tuvieron que cerrar la calle del Coliseo porque las personas bloqueaban la autopista. A la pobre chica le dio tanta pena pasar por enfrente de todas esas personas que estaban en la fila y hasta acamparon ahí. En cambio, la peli-negra consiguió de pura suerte un boleto VIP, omitió toda la multitud de gente, se presentó ante los guardias y estos la dejaron pasar. Se sentía tan mal, y avergonzada, por esas miradas envidiosas que se posaban en ella, estaba sumergida en la vergüenza. La Ayuzawa jamás había algo sin que hubiera derramado lágrimas, sangre y sudor en conseguirlo, pero esta vez tuvo que hacer una excepción por Sakura. La mantendría bien vigilada, y no sólo a ella, a Kuuga también.

Entraron hacia las primeras filas y se adelantaron en una sección, la VIP. Tenía un ángulo perfecto del concierto, snacks (o frituras) y bebidas, ¡también habían asientos increíblemente cómodos! Pero no, ella sería justa con todos aquellos que se hallaban en la multitud de la entrada, así que no se aprovecharía de todos esos lujos, incluyendo el no sentarse en aquellos asientos.

— No puedo creer que terminé haciendo esto —se quejó Sakura mirando detenidamente a la pasta morada de su cuadernillo, ese mismo en el que ponía todos los retos.

Leyó con lentitud "Evento #4: Cita" y con una pluma roja anotó un punto a favor de Hinata. Se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Una tarde, ellos estaban hablando amenamente y a la Hanazono se le salió el ligero tema de que no tenía quién le acompañe al concierto de UxMishi, y él, amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarlo. Sin embargo, el foco se le encendió y rápidamente le dijo qué reto quería que hiciera. Dio la idea de que quien tuviera una cita con Misaki ganaría el punto que diferenciaría el empate entre Usui y Shintani, pero eso no sería todo.

_**Oh no.**_

Así como le ofreció ayuda a Usui en el anterior desafío (que fue hace un par de meses porque al joven castaño no se le ocurría idea alguna sobre qué desafío crear), tendría que brindarle de su ayuda a Hinata. Y el Shintani tuvo la idea de que con el otro boleto que quedara, ella invitara a Ayuzawa Misaki, aunque el se quedaría con el boleto de la peli-negra para poner en marcha su plan, claro. Sakura no pudo negarse ante su pedido.

Si es así, ¿Por qué se siente culpable con respecto a Hinata? ~Sip, a eso íbamos. ¿Por qué en lo de Hinata sí y en lo de Usui no? Pues porque en el evento del sonrojo no ayudó en mucho, ¡es más, en nada! En cambio, en este evento ayudó en todo, por poco y ella sería quien consiguiese la cita. Hasta se podría decir que el desafío está arreglado.

¡Cómo le carcomía la culpa! Pe-pero... No... Estaba en el concierto de UxMishi, iba a ver al cantante, iba a salir a la cafetería con Kuuga, SU Kuuga. Tendría que sentir culpabilidad después, mas no ahora. Sí, eso haría.

— ¡Kya! —oyó Sakura, ese grito pertenecía a alguien de la multitud, no cabía duda. La música de la banda comenzó a sonar y... Su voz... Por Dios, era hermosa. No pudo evitar unirse a la gritería de fanáticas.

— ¡Kuuga-kun! —chilló la castaña causando una ligera sonrisa en la Ayuzawa.

Realmente, la peli-negra no podía negar que la alegría de la Hanazono se le iba contagiando. Le gustaba verla feliz, sin embargo, desearía poder compartir ese motivo de alegría. No negaba que Kuuga cantaba bien, tenía música buena y eso... Pero no podía tener esa admiración que su amiga tenía hacia el cantante. Se podría decir que hasta comenzó a odiarlo, puesto que no solo intentó violarla, ¡rompió en trocitos las esperanzas de Sakura! Esa fue la principal razón por la que odió a los hombres, pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que habían excepciones, tales como Usui. Sigue agradecida por aquella vez que fue al pasillo y la defendió de Kuuga, ya ni sabía cómo pagarle por ese hecho. Oh vamos, había vuelto a pensar en él. Cómo temía que en pocas semanas llegue a acosarlo.

— Oe, Misaki-chan, ¿no sería mejor que te sentaras? —cuestionó el Shintani agarrando un par de papas de su funda de 'Ruffles'.

— Creo que prefiero quedarme parada —mencionó sonriendo levemente.

— Aquí está su orden de pizza, señorita Ayuzawa —interrumpió una voz masculina. Era suave, aterciopelada y le era muy familiar. Ella intentó ver el rostro de aquel misterioso repartidor, pero este era cubierto por la gorra con la marca de 'Papa Johns'.

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo es que él se sabía su nombre? Ah sí, fue porque la oji-ámbar había pedido pizza. ¡Un momento!

_**Pero si ella nunca pidió pizza.** _

— ¡QUIETO, SEGURIDAD! —gritaron los guardias agarrando al joven desconocido. La muchacha seguía impactada, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué se infiltró en la zona VIP? ¿Qué planea? La caja vacía de pizza cayó ante los pies de la chica, todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta.

La gorra roja del muchacho cayó de su cabeza y un '!Plam!' pudo oírse.

— ¡Usui! —gritó el Shintani levantándose de su asiento.

_**¿Usui? ¿Acababa de decir 'Usui?**_

Bajo la mirada del susodicho se podía apreciar su sonrisa tipo 'Colgate', mostrando esos perfectos dientes blancos. Misaki se llevó las manos a su pecho y pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Eran esos instantes en los que sentía su corazón en su garganta, casi a punto de escupirlo.

— Hm —masculló Takumi. Sonrió cómplice y, rápidamente, se libró de los agarres de Seguridad, yendo al lado de Ayuzawa, corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Ella no podía creer nada, el impacto de la sorpresa la seguía manipulando; sólo podía atinar a observarlo fijamente. Y un suave agarre de la mano (perteneciente de él, por supuesto) la devolvió a la realidad.

— Corre —susurró el rubio. Y de un instante para otro, ambos se hallaban corriendo. No, más bien, huyendo.

¿La situación? Aún le costaba poder regresar del Shock, simplemente sabía que estaba huyendo agarrada de la mano de Usui Takumi, pero era divertido... Y, ciertamente, no sabía a qué rato comenzó a correr ni a dónde se dirigían. La peli-negra soltó una risita traviesa, permitiendo que el oji-esmeralda la llevase a cualquier lugar. No pensaba soltarlo en un buen rato.

— Vamos, corre más rápido —rió el Takumi. Una sonrisa juguetona brotó de él, algo que jamás habría permitido estando consiente de lo que hacía, eso no era algo de su personalidad, pero todo lo que hacía era por instinto. Era un reflejo de la adrenalina que creaba, algo que nunca se dio por mostrar. Miles de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear en la barriga del joven.

Por otro lado, él se sentía renovado. No pudo contener esa risa traviesa y su tono juguetón. A pesar de no usarla o aplicarla, una vez no le haría daño alguno. ¡Pero cómo no sentirla! La adrenalina de correr de la mano de Misaki, ser perseguido por Sanshita-kun y los guardias. Era tanta su emoción, hasta quería gritar.

De seguro se preguntarán "¿Cómo es que llegó hasta el concierto, se infiltró en la sala VIP y todo eso sólo para huir con Misaki?", cualquiera diría que fue una mera coincidencia, pero no, no fue así. Él ya sabía a dónde se dirigía y para qué. No hace mucho había escuchado la curiosa conversación entre la Hanazono y el Shintani, Usui se partía la cabeza al no saber cómo hacer que la peli-negra saliese con él, y, al descubrir lo del concierto de UxMishi, no pudo hacer nada más que resignarse (algo que no hubiera hecho, puesto que era muy perseverante). Sakura lo había ayudado en el evento del sonrojo, le dijo que haría lo mismo con Hinata. Hmm, pero nunca dijo que no podía infiltrarse en ese evento del concierto, quizá le hayan ganado con lo de la cita, pero pudo interrumpir en la cita.

He ahí la razón por la que hizo todo eso.

— Lo siento, Sanshita-kun, pero voy a tomar prestada a tu cita —gritó el rubio corriendo más rápido. Consiguiendo perder a quienes lo perseguían.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la chica, a penas, recuperando el aliento.

— Realmente no pensé en eso, sólo quería sacarte de ahí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, por aquí cerca hay una feria que no llegó hace mucho, ¿qué te parece si vamos a verla? —preguntó halando gentilmente la mano de ella, indicando que lo siguiera.

Se sentía tan confortable mantener sus manos entrelazadas, también algo vergonzoso el pasearse por ahí, y aún más cuando las personas que pasaban iban con una cara de "Oh, que tierna pareja", muy pocas con la cara "Búsquense un hotel" y otros con la típica de "¿Creer que me importa?". Pero no le preocupaba ya, aunque se hallaban vagando sin rumbo, a ella le importaba el más mínimo comino. Lo seguiría a pesar de todo. ¿La razón? Por que lo ama.

_Sonrió al darse cuenta de aquello en lo que acababa de pensar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liso, liso, liso, nudo, ¡agh! Cómo odiaba cepillarse el cabello, bueno... A veces, pero es que realmente le dolía cuando su cabello se hallaba con muchos nudos. Ojalá su cabello fuera como el de Suzuna. Oh, que lindos recuerdos.

Es imposible olvidarse de aquellas veces en las que Misaki cepillaba el cabello de su hermana, siempre fue tan suave, sedoso, ¡y sin nudos! Sentía que peinaba una cascada de chocolate. ¿Hm, les cuento un secreto? Habían veces en que Suzuna le pedía que peinara su cabello durante las noches. Y, sin pensarlo, la menor comenzaba a cantar la canción de "Toeto", de La Vocaloid 03; Luka Megurine. Pero su hermana encontró una versión de los Nico Nico de una cantante denominada "Usa", uh~ como le encantaba esa canción. No la dejaba de cantar en todo el santo día. Pudo haberse estresado cada cuanto la cancioncita esa sonaba, pero no lo hacia. La razón por la cual seguía gustandole esa canción era porque Suzuna la cantaba, ella tenia una hermosa voz; suave, dulce y melodiosa.

¡Ah! Hablando de su hermanita menor... ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando llego a la casa no la vio por ningún lado, y ojo que todos los miércoles Suzuna se ponía a cortar las manzanas en forma de conejo. Aunque su hermanita no estaba en la cocina. Ciertamente se hallaba preocupada. Usualmente ella volvía a las seis o siete de la noche, sin embargo el reloj ya daba las nueve y ella no regresaba. Supuso que estaba con Hinata, pero no, porque Hinata fue quien la acompaño hasta el concierto. Si algo le pasaba a ella juraría que... Que... Bueno... ¡Que algo malo le sucedería a quien le haya hecho daño! Claro que no podría definirlo ahora porque no tenía idea alguna de que podría aplicarle al bastardo ese.

"¡PUM!" ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡YA LLEGUÉ, ONEE-CHAN! —el grito de la menor la hizo suspirar de alivio. Por un momento había pensado que la secuestraron o algo parecido— Aah, Aah, ¡Aaachu!

Dejó su cepillo de lado y se encaminó hasta la entrada de su casa. No vio a la Ayuzawa menor.

— Debió de subir.

Volvió gradas arriba hasta llegar al pasillo que estaba con sus habitaciones. Cocina, baño, su habitación, la habitación de su madre, ¡bingo! Habitación de Suzuna. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Mm, principalmente quería saber la razón por la que había llegado tarde, reclamarle un poco, regañarla y explicarle lo que posiblemente pudo haberle sucedido, y, para cerrar con broche de oro, abrazarla diciendo lo mucho que la extrañaba. Si, quizá no estaba en su personalidad pero la tenía muy angustiada. Suzuna es parte de la familia a la cual tanto lucho para proteger.

Se acercó a la puerta de madera, preparándose para darle suaves golpes. Pero paro en seco al oír ciertos murmullos.

— ¡Achu! Agh, baka. Ya son las nueve y él nunca se apareció —estornudo tras estornudo, y la pobre chica comenzaba a oírse congestionada—, espero que tenga una buena excusa.

**_Tin tin tin._**

— ¿Uh? ¿Un mensaje? —dijo Suzuna revisando el celular de rosa pálido que poseía. Por fin había conseguido un celular, después de todo lo que le presumían sus compañeros— Ehm, ¿Cómo hago esto? A ver, abro la tapa, uh, ¿Qué hace este botón? —sin embargo, la menor desconocía el hecho de manejar esa maquinita— "_Mensaje nuevo_" dime algo que no sepa. ¿Cómo le hago para abrir el mensaje? Ehm, y si aplasto este. ¿Eh? ¡NO! Volví a la pantalla de inicio.

Tras vanos intentos de abrir ese miserable mensaje, se cansó de intentarlo y, por la rabia, aplastó todos los botones que pudo hasta que uno se adentró en el mensaje.

**_De:_**_Shintani Hinata_

_**Lamento no haber ido, tuve algo que atender.**_

_Tres, dos, uno._

— ¡HINATA! Maldito, cómo rayos osa a decirme a estas horas de la noche. ¡¿Estuve esperando toda la tarde y ahora, 4 horas después, me vienes a decir que tenias algo que hacer?! Maldito. Además... Esas míseras 12 palabras y acabo de pescar un resfriado —gritó al aparatejo que tenía en sus manos. Como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas, claro—. ¡IDIOTA SANSHITA-KUN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡A-Achú~! —estornudó el joven castaño a medio dormir— ¡Mi nombre es Shintani, no Sanshita! —gritó volviendo a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Evento #4: Cita**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Hemos llegado a un punto en el que ustedes tienen que conseguir una cita con Misaki, creo que este es el reto más difícil hasta ahora. Además, no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, concluiré con mi frase habitual, el que consiga salir con Misaki-chan ganará el punto. ¿Me pregunto... Quién ganará?_

_2-**Usui:Hinata**-3_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"No puedo creer que me hayas quitado a mi cita, Usui."_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Jajajajaja eso fue épico, debiste ver tu cara."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Cállate. Me tocó pagar la pizza esa que ni si quiera existía, todo por tu culpa. Uh~ me pregunto si Suzuna estará bien, no le dije lo de ayer jeje. ¿De casualidad__ no fuiste tu quien gritó a las nueve 'SANSHITA-KUN', o algo semejante?"_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"No, a esas horas yo ya estaba durmiendo."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"~Hmm ¿Quién habrá sido?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo VI:**__ ¿Es una cita?  
_

**_"**_Creer que todo esto lo había hecho por una sola razón, y esa razón eres tú_**."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD tambien lo de las tildes, aqui en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_Y? Les gusto? A mi me gusto la parte en la que los guardias atraparon a Usui disfrazado de repartidor *u* y cuando Misaki lo descubrió y ambos huyeron *u* Este es un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo habitual ^^ en recompensa por no haberles traido a tiempo y haberme atrasado casi 5 dias. Me salio algo cursi, ya lo se ^^ pero yo se los adverti._

_**NOTA (2):** Ah shi~ hubo un cambio de planes, un bloqueo hizo que ya no hubiera capitulo 11 uwu solo van a ser 10 capitulos ^^ Eso era todo :3_

_Como ya sabrán estoy cambiando ciertas cosas del manga y del anime -w- asi que lamento si los tiempos __están mal, las personalidades o algo parecido._

_Ya saben quien es Mini-chan ^^ apareció en el primer capitulo :3 Bueno, creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que jamas en mi vida hice *u* que bien~ crei que ya no los hacia largos, ni el unico One~shot que hice me salio de 3 mil palabras. Los capitulos de aqui son cortos uwu ah si, lamento haber actualizado tarde unos dias despues claro, realmente soy muy descomedida, mi unica excusa es que la vagancia y al diversion decidieron tenderme una emboscada y no actualice TwT pero valio la pena *u* jugue Halo y Papa's Freezeria :3 pero ahora si, actualizare temprano ^^ ahora ya estoy escribiendo en mi celular :3 asi que sera mas facil actualizar ^^_

_Uwaaa~! Cuatro mil y piquito de palabras, que emocion!_

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, casi y no tengo inspiracion, pero fue largo porque estabamos viendo un video de la celular y otro de pitagoras y blablablabala SUEÑO, me dio tanto sueño que comence a escribir ^^. Bien es hora de... ~RESPONDER COMENTARIOS~_

_De seguro se preguntaran "por que esos puntos?" (•) bueno, yo siempre respondo cada linea de sus comentarios, asi que para no confundirlos voy a poner los • por cada linea._

_Agradezco a los reviews de:_

_**SetsukaChoi:** Nani? Gracias ^-^)/ Yo no le vi muy entretenido w creo que algo le falto al anterior capitulo :3 aw, que hermosa vida Cx comodidad en la cama x3 ahora solo falta la comodidad de un sillon y una mesa y tada, terminamos :3 Gracias por dejar tu review y seguir comentando en estos capitulos ^w^_

_**Nagisa del Mar:** • Me alegra que te haya emocionado el nuevo capitulo, como lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo ;w; creo que me has de querer matar Cx si quieres, los tomates estan en la esquinita de alla, yo me voy a poner en la tarima y me dejare abrazar por esos tomates ^u^ • E-eh, __nani? Wow, gracias ^u^ aunque no entiendo por que se siente bien soy igual a ti ^u^ (aunque claro, escribes mejor ¬w¬) • Uh, enserio? Que bien, casi me muero al saber que ya no hacia comedias TwT claro~! te vere en el circo *-* veras, yo sere la payasa montada en la foca con un chocolate en la boca ^^ por ahi pasare y te vendere el mani, shi~? • Nani? Woah, voy bien, estoy haciendo reir a la gente, me alegro ^^ algun dia los matare de la risa, lo prometo *u* ok no xD pero quiza ¬w¬ • Ya se que me falto QwQ realmente me falto mucho del beso -3- pero prometo que el __próximo beso sera mejor ^^ espero Cx_

_**Criss .Nyan:**__ • Es verdad ^u^ la tercera vez que me salvo Cx creo que alguien me cuida desde alla arriba *u* • Usui team! Usui team! Seremos la banda escolar del equipo USUI, o bueno, si quieres ser de las porristas eso sera bueno, hay que reclutar gente -w- • Es verdad, creo que hemos comprendido por que Misa~chan le dice a Usui "Alienigena pervertido del planeta hormonas" ¬w¬ todos los de ese planeta parecen ser perfectos *u* yo quiero un alienigena asi -w- • El?! Bueno... Puede que si Cx pero esta vez no va a violar a Misaki ¬¬ casi me traumo cuando la vistio __así n • Uy ni hablar ¬w¬ los celos siempre mejoran todo, pero Usui no seria un celoso normal, se volveria un Yandere *u* aunque no creo que vaya a matar a nadie ... aun ¬w¬ • Es verdad, en 5 capitulos se nos termina todo *u* aunque creo que el ganador es muy obvio Cx • Es verdad, los pulmones del chico deben ser muy fuertes QwQ pobres habitantes TwT donde encuentren al culpable de seguro que asesinan a Hinata Cx Suzuna se va a quedar viuda._

_**Artemisa Neko-chan:** Nani? Gracias ^^ aunque yo no lo creeria asi pero gracias :3 intentare actualizar mas temprano despues de todo ya mismo se acaba la historia *u* gracias por seguir la historia ^^_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando QwQ_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**,** Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**_**,**_** Nagisa del Mar**,** Sora Daishi**,** akane love**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**,** AV Bellamy, Sora**** Daishi**, **Nagisa Del Mar**,** akane love**,** Artemisa Neko-chan**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \\(^w^\\)**__ y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†Oh, comida, comida, donde estás que no te veo TnT†_**


	7. Verde de los Celos

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Bien, de ahora en adelante quizá actualice algo tarde es que ya no hay más imaginación en mi cabeza, por lo tanto me demoraré algo en el capítulo 8, 9 y 10 :3 lo lamento, además que ya no escribo en clases porque... Bueno, estoy en exámenes TwT aparte de que ya no sé si haya exoneraciones, tendré que estudiar para unas materias, y tengo que prestar atención en clases TwT por lo tanto no podré pasarme volando en las nubes mientras los maestros se la pasan hablando x3_

_Go-gomen~nasa n no actualicé temprano, como lo lamento TwT pero tengo exámenes y tareas que me faltan, me voy a demorar en actualizar TwT gomen~nasai_

_Ah sí, perdón por unas 5 faltas que encontré TwT créanme que esa "i" en vez de "y" es un error, la computadora me corrigió xD eso y que las computadoras de mi salón son difíciles de escribir, lamento los errores ortográficos que encontraron por ahí TT~TT_

_Me cambié de nombre a Nutella Cup, ^^ cómo adoro la Nutella *u* no se sorprendan si ya no ven a Syrup ñ.ñ __Nos leemos abajo n.n_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo VII:**__ Verde de los celos  
_

**_"**_**_No, no son celos. Simplemente no me agrada que mire, toque y bese a alguien que no sea yo_**_**."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Este es el reto! El que tanto esperé —comentó Sakura fascinada, manteniendo la libreta apegada a su pecho

— "Ce-los" —leyó el Shintani—. ¿Debemos darle celos a Misaki-chan?

— ¡Exactamente! Quien le dé celos, gana. ~Uh, como esperé este desafío.

— Hmm, pues por mí está bien —dijo el rubio, hasta después sentir una ligera vibración en su bolsillo izquierdo—. Tengo una llamada —musitó, alejándose a contestar su celular.

— Yo también me tengo que retirar, Sakura-chan y Shizuko. Ayer Suzuna no apareció en el parque, estoy preocupado porque no tengo ni un solo mensaje de ella. Creo que algo le sucedió, así que iré a verla, ¡nos vemos! —anunció el joven castaño retirándose del lugar.

— Yo le doy plazo hasta el próximo desafío —dedujo Sakura, soltando de golpe lo que recientemente acababa de decir.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la de lentes, quien ya no estaba enojada con la muchacha de ojos canela.

— Creo que Shintani-kun se confesará a Suzuna-chan, o si quiera que se dé cuenta de que no siente nada por Misaki-chan, en el desafío #6.

— No, algo temprano como para que se dé cuenta. Es muy tonto y despistado, yo le apuesto a que se da cuenta después de terminar con "¿Quién se quedará con Misaki?".

— ¿Oh, quieres hacer una apuesta conmigo? —preguntó la Hanazono con un tono desafiante.

— Claro que sí —contestó extendiendo su mano. Ella no era una de esas personas extrovertidas, que se lanzaban directo al ojo del huracán, y mucho menos de esas que solían hacer apuestas, sin embargo, hubo algo que la atrajo a meterse en ese lío, ya tenía bien ideado lo que querría si ganaba la apuesta, eso y que sabía que iba a ganar—. Si yo gano, dejarás de mantener contacto con Kuuga.

¿Es mi imaginación o también oyeron un cristal romperse?

— ¿Qué? —reaccionó incrédula— ¡No, todos menos eso! —suplicó, minutos después su foco se encendió, permitiendo que una sonrisa maligna surcara por su rostro— ¿Segura que ese es tu premio?

— Sí, estoy más que segura, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

— ~Bien —contestó manteniendo su cínica sonrisa.

Sakura Hanazono no es el dulce de miel que todos creen.

— Si yo gano, te harás lesbiana —sentenció la castaña, dejando a Shizuko impactada.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Tampoco pienso cambiar de opinión. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Es una apuesta?

Shizuko estaba segura que ganaría, no había dudas. Pero todavía quedaba ese 0.001% que daba posibilidad a la deducción de su amiga una futura victoria. ¿Y si eso sucedía? ¡NO! ¡Ella no iba a ser lesbiana! ¡No se arriesgaría hasta tal punto!

— N-no, yo cambiaré mi trato si tú lo haces.

— Te escucho~ —canturreó volviendo a la normalidad, con su personalidad de una chica dulce e infantil.

— Si yo gano, tu dejarás de meterte en la vida personal de los demás.

— P-pero... Shizuko-san, esa es mi vida —lloriqueó.

— Es eso o dejar de salir con Kuuga.

— Está bien —refunfuño rechinando sus lentes, pensó y pensó, no podía encontrar el premio perfecto para ella si es que llegase a ganar, hasta que después una idea instantánea flotó en su cabeza—, y si gano me comprarás todos los dulces que quiera —contestó, hace mucho que no probaba esas golosinas, su mamá le prohibió porque encontró la reserva secreta de dulces que guardaba en su armario. Cómo extrañaba esas pequeñas pastillitas de felicidad momentánea.

Llegó el momento de la despedida, adiós mesada de la semana, mes, año y de las próximas cuatro décadas, Sakura Hanazono era una máquina devora-dulces. Se podría decir que en el ámbito de dulces y golosinas, Sakura come más que Hinata.

— Ok —respondió de mala gana, todo sea por ganar la apuesta y no estarse metiendo en líos debido a las insensateces que comete la muchacha.

Y un fuerte apretón de manos fue aquel que selló el pacto que recién acababan de hacer. Sólo faltaba esperar a que todo diera sus frutos. Por otra parte, Usui no recibió ninguna llamada sólo de pura casualidad, al contrario. La llamada era de su preciado abuelo Richard.

— Moshi Moshi —contestó el rubio.

— _"!Usui! Me alegra que hayas contestado rápido, de seguro te has de preguntar a qué se debe mi llamada."_

— Algo así, no es muy usual que usted me llame. ¿Sucedió algo?

— _"¿Recuerdas a María Miyazono, la hija de tu tutora de inglés cuando eras pequeño?"_

— Sí, aún recuerdo cómo los hombres se lanzaban sobre ella cada vez que salía a la calle —mencionó fastidiado, no eran celos, más bien sería enojo, puesto que había veces en que huía con la hija de su tutora para comprar unos helados, y cada que lo hacían siempre terminaban siendo perseguidos por una bola de hormonas masculinas. ¡Ah~, infancia!

— _"Ella siempre soñó con ir a Japón, ya cumplió los 24 hace un par de días y pues... Ahora está dirigiéndose hacia Tokyo-Japón."_

— ¿Uhm? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la llamada?

— _"A eso iba. Para comenzar, como no tiene con quién quedarse su madre pensó 'Oh, pero si Usui vive ahí, ¿por qué no le piden que le dé hospedaje hasta que consiga un departamento fijo?', por lo tanto, me preguntaba si María podría quedarse contigo, son solo 2 semanas en lo que ella hace el papeleo para su departamento."_

— Está bien, mi departamento tiene una habitación extra.

— _"Siguiente punto, también la habían dejado ir a Japón porque la familia se preocupó por ti, por lo que la mandaron allá para supervisarte, también será la nueva maestra de inglés en Seika, seguramente ha de pasar más tiempo contigo, espero que puedas atenderla y darle un pequeño tour por Tokyo."_

— Mhm —musitó impactado, ¿Qué, acaso tenía siete años para que lo estén vigilando?

— _"Y el último y final, su avión aterrizará en 10 minutos, ¿podrías ir a verla al aeropuerto, por favor?"_

— Sí, ¿eso es todo o hay algo más de lo que debería enterarme?

— _"No, nada más. Gracias por todo, nieto."_

Y tras eso la llamada cortó, ahora si estaba metido en serios aprietos, además de que no podía despegarse de María por un buen tiempo. Ah, y aún más cuando tenía este reto. La suerte no estaba de su lado hoy. Cerró su celular y fue donde se encontraban ambas chicas, tenía que irse pronto si quería cumplir las órdenes de su abuelo al pie de la letra.

— Lamento haber tenido que contestar —se disculpó el oji-esmeralda llegando a donde estaban Shizuko y Sakura—. ¿Esas eran todas las instrucciones sobre el reto?

— Sí —respondieron al unísono.

— Entonces me retiro, adiós Sakura, Shizuko —habló comenzando a caminar rumbo a su departamento, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

Por primera vez, se había decidido por no acompañar a Misaki hasta el Caffe Latte, su abuelo lo mataría si es que no fuese a recoger a María a tiempo. Además de que no la acompañó, no la había visto en casi todo el día, excepto en clases, aunque no hubo contacto alguno. Una vez dentro del inmenso edificio subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, no estuvo adentro del lugar por mucho tiempo, únicamente entró para poder coger sus llaves e irse al estacionamiento.

Usui jamás había sido tan desordenado, es más, nunca lo había sido. Pero esta vez fue la primera en que le costó encontrar las llaves. No estaban en la cocina, no estaban e su habitación, no estaban en el baño, no estaban en el comedor, no estaban en la sala, tampoco en la habitación de los invitados. Volvió a revisar en sus cajones, se podría decir que sería la cuarta vez que buscaba, pero nada, seguía sin encontrar nada. Una brillante idea recorrió su cabeza al escuchar el pequeño maullido de Litch.

— Gato ladrón —musitó yendo hasta donde dormía el adorable felino, pudiendo encontrar las llaves que tanto buscaba. Sin embargo, también encontró otra cosa, algo de más importancia—. Robó hasta la cadena.

Retiró cuidadosamente el pequeño dije de oro que poseía el minino entre sus garras, observó detalladamente la forma de corazón que poseía, recordando lo que llevaba dentro de sí. Sonrió, lo guardó en sus bolsillos y salió del departamento.

Bajó hasta el subsuelo del estacionamiento, caminando por los diversos puestos de lo inquilinos de la residencia, finalmente llegó hasta su lugar pudiendo apreciar el hermoso Ferrari negro que tenía. Nunca le gustó conducir, pero ese auto era un obsequio de su abuelo, lo más irónico de todo esto es que jamás consiguió su licencia para conducir.

Ya no faltaba mucho para poder llegar hasta el aeropuerto, observó la hora en el reloj de la radio, 4:40 p.m., aún estaba a tiempo para llegar hasta su destino sin recibir ni un solo regaño. Discretamente volvió a observar hasta la radio, pudiendo apreciar el dije de oro que estaba situado en uno bajo la radio.

**_Ayuzawa._**

Realmente estaba metido en aprietos, no podía actuar en el reto por la llegada de María. Supondría que esta sería la única vez en que le regalaría el punto a Hinata, ya lo empató dos veces, podría con una tercera. Sería el primer y último reto en que le dejaría ganar a su contrincante, sabía bien que ganaría el próximo desafío. ¿Pero qué pasaba si no lo hacía? Perdería a Misaki para siempre. 'Siempre' era demasiado largo como para que el Takumi pudiese soportarlo. Y sin saber ni cuándo ni cómo, él ya se hallaba estacionado en el aeropuerto, afuera de su auto, recostado contra la pintura negra de este.

_**Oh vaya, Misaki le quitaba la conciencia.**_

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que le llegó una llamada, supuso que sería su abuelo de nuevo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar el letrero que decía "Número desconocido" resplandeciendo en su pantalla. Bueno, tendría que contestar si quería saber quién estaba llamándolo.

— ¿Moshi moshi?

—_ "¿Hablo con Takumi Usui?"_ —cuestionó la voz al otro lado del parlante, extrañamente aquella voz le sonaba cercana y muy familiar.

— Hai, ¿quién habla?

— _"Date la vuelta."_

Un giro de 180˚ fue suficiente para poder apreciar a aquella joven que lo acababa de llamar. Era ella, era María Miyazono quien estaba a sus espaldas. De un impulso sentimental, María se lanzó a su pecho, abrazándolo con fervor y ternura, hundiendo su cara pudiendo aspirar el embriagante aroma del Takumi.

— Usui —susurró la mujer de 24. Lo extrañaba tanto. Tampoco había podido controlarse al observarlo, simplemente quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, pero las palabras no salían—. Te extrañé todo este tiempo —sinceró mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos llorosos.

Y él de la impresión lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la cabeza de la muchacha con lentitud. No pensaba que ella fuera a reaccionar así. ¿Qué pasaría si SU Ayuzawa lo viera en esa situación diariamente?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba despreocupadamente por la vereda de la calle, en un par de avenidas más y pronto llegaría a la casa de Suzuna. Esa chiquilla le preocupó cuando no se había aparecido el día anterior por el parque. Una enorme lista de posibilidades rondó por su mente, creando una preocupación mayor a la que ya poseía. No podría permitir que algo malo le sucediera, a pesar de ya tener 14 años, todavía seguiría siendo una niña pequeña frente los ojos de Shintani. Se podría decir que... Suzuna creaba sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, ni con Misaki ni con nadie.

Era algo vergonzoso de decirlo, pero Suzuna se había convertido en su más grande tesoro.

Ya hasta estaba recapacitando que tenía cierta debilidad por las Ayuzawas. Primero le fue gustando Misaki, pero ahora era Suzuna, por más que le cueste decirlo sabía que era completamente cierto. Cheese-chan estaba ganándose su amor de poco en poco, creía que en poco tiempo Misaki le dejase de gustar y únicamente quiera a Suzuna, aunque eso no tenía nada de malo.

No se esforzó por renunciar ante esos pensamientos, y mucho menos por desvanecerlos, una vez que comenzó a aceptar sus sentimientos, aquellos pensamientos ya no le fastidiaban. Es más, si su reacción fue completamente inesperada.

**Corrió.**

Quería verla, quería saber cómo estaba, simplemente quería verla.

— ¡Allá voy, Suzuna-chan! —gritó corriendo las 4 cuadras que le faltaban para poder llegar a la residencia Ayuzawa.

Estaba cansado y agitado, miró detenidamente las rejas hasta que se le dio por pasarlas y tocar la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces y nadie abría. Se puso a pensar en que la joven podía estar en clases. 'Oh, que idiota.' Estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó que los chicos van a clase.

— ¡Achú! —oyó él.

No, definitivamente había alguien dentro de la casa. Y no cabía duda de que esa era Suzuna, Misaki se debía estar encargando de su trabajo en el Maid Latte. Volvió a tocar la puerta pero nada, seguían sin abrirle. Así que por puro impulso lo único que consiguió fue abrir la puerta bruscamente.

— ¡Mou~! Eso duele, desconocido que abrió la puerta —se quejó Suzuna botada en el suelo.

— ¡Cheese-chan! —exclamó él lleno de conmoción al ver a la chica. Después se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tirada en el suelo— ¡Oh! Deja te ayudo —completó extendiendo su mano, ella se paró con su ayuda, sin embargo jamás soltó su mano—, estás helada.

— Misaki-chan no está aquí —informó la castaña, suponiendo que sólo venía para ver a su hermana.

— No vine a verla a ella —sinceró, sonriéndole ampliamente—, vine a verte a ti, ¿cómo estás, pequeña?

No hubo respuesta, pero el aspecto de la joven daba a entender toda la situación.

Nariz roja, ojos hinchados, casa desordenada, tres basureros llenos de papel higiénico ya usado, los resoplidos constantes de la muchacha, piel más pálida de lo normal, ojeras, se veía frágil y débil (más de lo habitual), ah, y cabe mencionar ese rollo que tiene en la mano. Bien doctor, tenemos un diagnóstico, sufre de gripe.

— Tienes gripe —musitó él.

— Jeje, adivina de quién fue la culpa —rió irónica.

— No tengo ni la menor idea, pero quien sea que haya sido el desgraciado, recibirá su merecido de mi parte —contestó golpeando su puño contra su palma.

— Ay, jamás cambiarás —dijo riendo débilmente, tosió un poco y después estornudó, sonándose con el rollo de papel que tenía a su mano.

— Estás muy mal —comentó cargándola en su espalda.

— ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sonrojada.

— Cuidaré de Suzuna-chan mientras está enferma —canturreó sonriendo de la alegría, más tiempo con ella.

— Pe-pero tienes qu- ¡Achú! Que completar el reto.

— No importa. Le daré el privilegio a Usui de que me gane, hoy sólo me ocuparé de ti, Cheese-chan.

Un sentimiento cálido albergó el corazón de Suzuna, que, en ese momento, latía suavemente. Llegaron hasta la alcoba de ella, Hinata la dejó despacio sobre su cama, acomodándola entre las mantas, lentamente se fue a sentar al filo de la cama, observándola directamente.

— ¿Q-qué me ves? —inquirió nerviosa y avergonzada.

— Pareces un pequeño bebé —contestó sonriendo dulcemente, acercándose nuevamente hasta el rostro de ella.

Estaba tan cerca, podía apreciar perfectamente los ojos chocolate que poseía el Shintani, tenía aroma de canela, pronto lo único que pudo apreciar fue sus ojos. Y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, aplastando sus párpados esperando a que todo lo que tuviera que suceder; sucediese.

**_Pero nada pasó._**

Simplemente sintió una tersa mano sobre su frente, la cual descendió hasta su barbilla y finalizó en su mejilla derecha, empezando a acariciar con su pulgar la suave mejilla de la oji-ámbar.

— Tienes fiebre —informó sonriendo—, estabas tan roja que imaginé que tuviste algo de temperatura.

Así que ese fue su plan, más lo que se ilusionó pensando que la besaría cuando su intención era otra; tomarle la temperatura. Fue en ese momento en el que quiso morirse de vergüenza, esperando a que pronto la tierra tuviese algo de hambre y comenzara a tragarla a ella.

— Descansa un poco, mientras yo iré a arreglar tu casa y traeré un... No sé, quizá algo de fruta para que te puedas recuperar —empezó a caminar hacia el baño y regresó con rapidez, trayendo consigo una toalla mojada, colocándola de manera suave sobre la frente de ésta—. Con esto se te pasará un poco la fiebre, hoy seré yo quien te cuide, así que no hagas mucho esfuerzo, volveré pronto.

— P-pero y- —ya fue muy tarde como para reprocharle, el joven salió de su habitación dejando a Suzuna con la palabra en boca. Bufó de molestia, resoplando unos que otros mechones que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente.

Se removió inquieta sobre la almohada hasta quedar boca abajo. Soltando un brusco grito, el cual fue ahogado. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a ese mastodonte tan insensible? Jamás supo entender al amor, es más, esta era su primera vez en la que se enamoraba, y no sólo eso, en la que sentía que amaba a alguien. Uy, y la suerte no pudo ser peor, el destino la hizo enamorarse de él, aquel castaño de aspecto atractivo y que, increíblemente, podía comer más que toda una manada de elefantes sin tan sólo engordar un kilo, y eso no era todo. A veces era tan tonto que la hacía confundirse, sus gestos de amabilidad la enamoraban cada vez más, se preocupaba tanto por ella que su corazón comenzaba a saltar. Aunque después de todo, el sentimiento era reconfortante.

Esas y muchas cosas más crearon que se llegase a enamorar de Shintani Hinata.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —gritó bajo la almohada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron horas y horas, a fin de cuentas, Suzuna seguía observando un punto indefinido en el techo de su habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar que se sentía sumamente cansada, estuvo esperando a que Hinata llegara, y por fin la puerta se abrió revelando la figura del castaño.

— Veo que todavía no te duermes —dijo reposando un plato de manzanas sobre la mesa de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

— No puedo conciliar el sueño, creo que Morfeo tuvo día libre y no asistió al trabajo —murmuró con un pequeño hilo de voz.

— Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar a que venga su remplazo —rió ante su comentario, elevando el plato con manzanas—. ¿Comes tú o te doy de comer yo?

— Pued- —nuevamente interrumpida.

— En todo caso tendré que darte de comer —sonrió de satisfacción agarrando un trozo de manzana—. Dí "Aaa" Cheese-chan.

— Debes estar bromeando —carcajeó animadamente, claro que tras eso comenzó a toser—, puedo comer sola, gracias.

— Ja, ja.

Comió aquel trozo de manzana, al cabo de un rato el plato se encontraba vació y ambos muchachos satisfechos por el aperitivo. Hinata, involuntariamente, se había recostado a lado de Suzuna, ambos admirando la mancha que tenía el techo, en un silencio tranquilizador.

— Gracias —masculló la castaña algo avergonzada.

— ¿Eh, por qué me agradeces? —rectificó dándose la vuelta, pudiendo observarla con más detalles.

— Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, hoy. Debió de ser difícil el abandonar ese reto sólo para cuidarme.

— No hay de qué —sonrió—. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí.

**_¿Estaría mal si con eso su corazón se hinchara de felicidad?_**

— Tengo sueño —comentó adormilada, acomodándose entre sus mantas.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —alertó levantándose bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la chica—. Te cantaré algo.

— No es necesario.

— ~Estrellita donde estás, quiero verte titilar, en el cielo o en el mar, un diamante de verdad~.

Y el perro del vecino comenzó a aullar.

— Cantas peor que hurraca —rió la Ayuzawa.

— Ay, eres mala conmigo, Suzuna-chan —lloriqueó el Shintani.

— Pero no importa, ¿podrías cantarme un poco más, por favor? —pidió Suzuna, acomodándose entre su espacio, lista para dormirse. Puede que Hinata no cante muy bien (¡ni si quiera canta!), pero si lo hacía por ella... Tenía cierto valor significativo.

Sorprendido por su comentario, cantó una canción de cuna. Duró a lo mucho unos cinco a siete minutos, para cuando terminó con su (espeluznante) canto, se encontró con una Suzuna completamente dormida, ese pequeño acto cautivó el corazón del muchacho.

Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente, a señal de protección. Caminó hacia la puerta, y, ya estando al marco de ésta, hecho un vistazo a la angelical niña que dormía plácidamente.

— Fue divertido pasar la tarde contigo, Cheese-chan —susurró cerrando suavemente la puerta.

— Igualmente, Hamburguer-kun —murmuró entre sueños.

Hinata salió de la casa de las Ayuzawas más renovado, se sentía alegre y muy feliz, fue una tarde magnífica. Se divirtió y pasó más tiempo con Suzuna, esa idea no le desagradó en lo absoluto. Fue tanta su emoción que tarareó hasta llegar a su casa, esa sonrisa de felino que poseía no se la quitaría ni en 3 semanas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Me parece raro que Usui-kun no haya venido hoy, suele ser un cliente habitual —comentó Subaru desde una caja registradora, mirando fijamente a Misaki, quien estaba atendiendo a un par de clientes.

— Es verdad, ya son las ocho y no hay rastros de él. Misa-chan no ha parado de observar la puerta por si Usui-kun se aparece —dijo Honoka, espiando tras la puerta de empleados—, se ve algo desesperada.

— "Sé que vendrá, sé que vendrá" —murmuraba Ayuzawa de manera mental, estaba añorando la presencia del rubio, ya se le iba haciendo costumbre tenerlo en el local todos los días, pero esta vez él no estaba.

La campanilla de la puerta vibró dando a indicar que habían nuevos clientes, la peli-negra suspiró aliviada al divisar una cabellera rubia, se dirigió a atender a los recientes clientes con una sonrisa encarada.

— Bienvenidos am- —miró impactada a la bella acompañante de Usui, aquella enana castaña que estaba abrazando el brazo del joven.

"Pero quién rayos es ella" gritó Mini-chan, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en la cabeza de la oji-ámbar, jalándose los pelos y, si escuchaban bien, gritando a más no poder.

— Oh oh, problemas —gimió Satsuki tapándose la boca—, ¡Erika, ve a ayudarla!

— A la orden gerente —acudió la pelirroja yendo hacia la puerta—, bienvenidos amos, dejen que los lleve a una mesa.

— Oh, este lugar es encantador —admiró María aferrándose más al brazo del chico, quien avanzó incómodo hasta la mesa correspondiente—, de seguro la comida debe ser muy buena. Ya veo por qué te gusta venir aquí muy seguido, Usui-kun.

"¡Se atrevió a llamarlo 'Usui-kun'! ¡KYAAAAA! Déjamelo a mí que yo la mataré sin dejar evidencias" amenazó la vocecilla de la Ayuzawa. Comenzando a avanzar directo a la mesa.

— Nee, tu debes ser Misaki-chan Ayuzawa. Un gusto, soy María Miyazono, Usui-kun me habló mucho de ti en lo que estuve en Japón.

Miró a Usui inquiriendo una respuesta, él se veía tranquilo y calmado, a pesar de que en su interior estaba muriéndose de la preocupación. No estuvo en sus planes visitar el Maid Latte, y mucho menos con la compañía de María, pero ella había insistido tanto cuando encontró el collar de oro que tenía en el automóvil, diciendo que quería conocer a la "afortunada".

— L-lo lamento ama, pero en el local está prohibido decir el nombre de las Maids, es un código de seguridad —reiteró Erika, riendo nerviosamente al observar la mirada asesina de Misaki.

— Qué despistada, jeje —se lamentó riendo animadamente. Sin embargo, la Ayuzawa pudo jurar que eso lo hizo apropósito, conociendo lo que hacía.

**_Falsa._**

Eso era lo que Misaki veía, la castaña era tan falsa como un oasis en el desierto. No, no, tan falsa como decir que los cerdos son flacos. Odiaba a las personas como ella, fingían lo que no eran. Y más aún, María parecía odiarla con tan sólo la mirada que llegaron a compartir, definitivamente Miyazono era una de las peores personas que jamás conoció. Oh, y eso no es todo. Estaba con Usui, sí, María Miyazono ya se hallaba encabezando la lista negra de la Ayuzawa.

— Mm, yo quisiera un té helado por favor —pidió observando fijamente el menú, para después cerrarlo y dejarlo descansar sobre la mesa.

— Yo no quiero nada, muchas gracias —especuló el oji-esmeralda.

— En seguida vengo con su orden —dijo Erika dirigiéndose a la cocina, siendo seguida por Misaki.

— Espera Misa-chan, si te puedo llamar así, claro —rió, nuevamente—. Quisiera que te quedes un poco más, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo —exigió. La peli-negra miró con duda a Erika, quien simplemente asintió diciendo un ''Hazlo y no te molestará más".

— ¿Qué sucede, ama?

— Toma asiento —dijo señalando la desolada silla que restaba—. Soy amiga cercana de Usui-kun, nos conocimos desde que éramos unos niños, es un placer conocerte Misa-chan, él me ha hablado mucho de ti, me mencionó que trabajabas aquí en Maid Latte, pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, es un secreto —susurró—, también me dijo que estudiaban en el mismo colegio, Seika. ¿Es verdad? —Misaki asintió con resentimiento—. Oh, qué bien, porque yo también asistiré a ese colegio. Eso quiere decir que nos veremos TODOS los días, ¡seremos muy buenas amigas! Lo prometo —gritó conmocionada, abrazando a la muchacha quien todavía se encontraba en Shock.

La muchachilla esa era una falsa hipócrita, estaría en su mismo colegio y, por la altura que aparentaba, estaría en su curso, la suerte seguramente no estará de su lado por lo que compartirán el mismo curso. Y eso no es todo. Tenía un problema más grande, ¡Usui! Sí, él. ¿Cómo pudo decirle que trabajaba en el Maid Latte? ¡Pensaba que guardaría el secreto! Además que nunca antes había mencionado que tenía una amiga llamada María, a la que le contaba todo, y para colmo es que se conocían desde la infancia, ¡estaba tiritando de los celos! Esperen, ¿qué acababa de decir? Ella no sufría de tan absurda enfermedad, para nada. Únicamente no podía soportar que el rubio esté en manos de una vil hipócrita.

"Eso se llama celos, querida" contestó la voz dentro de su cabeza, nuevamente.

No, eso jamás. Simplemente no dejaría a SU Usui en manos de una arpía venenosa a la que se le notan las ganas que tiene de avalanzarse encima del joven. Esos no eran celos, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿S-se encuentra bien? —cuestionó la Hanazono escondiéndose tras Shizuko, observando fijamente a Misaki, quien parecía estar echando humo por la nariz.

— ¿Crees que se ve bien? —preguntó Shizuko de manera irónica.

— N-nee, Misaki-chan, ¿sucede algo, te encuentras bien?

— Estoy de maravilla, Sakura-chan —informó Misaki sonriendo ampliamente, sin contar que volteó la cabeza como el exorcista.

— T-te estas poniendo verde —habló con un hilo de voz.

— Verde de los celos —murmuró la de lentes desviando su mirada.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —gritó histérica.

— Nada —recriminaron ambas dando varios pasos atrás.

— ¿Que habrá hecho Usui para hacerla enojar tanto? —susurró Sakura, escondida tras un árbol. Era claramente obvio que Usui era único causante, pero jamás pensó que las consecuencias fueran tan grave.

— Deja de temblar, Sakura —regañó Shizuko.

— Gomen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Evento #5: Celos**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Los celos son la debilidad de toda mujer, es algo imposible de controlar. Y todos sabemos que Misaki tiene los suyos, su misión en esta parte es hacerla tener celos, no ha de ser tan complicado, aunque claro que está mal estar por ahí coqueteándole. El que haga que Misaki Ayuzawa demuestre sus celos, ganará._

_3-**Usui:Hinata**-3_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Yo, realmente, no me esforcé para este desafío, estuve todo el día con Suzuna."_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Yo tampoco, tuve asuntos que atender."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"¡Espera! Entonces... ¿Cómo hiciste que Misaki-chan tuviera celos?"_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Es porque ella siente algo por mí~."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Eso es mentira, no inventes estupideces."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo VII:**__ Verde de los celos  
_

**_"**_No, no son celos. Simplemente no me agrada que mire, toque y bese a alguien que no sea yo_**."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_Ya sé, ya sé, este capítulo me salió con mucho SuzunaxHinata uwu creo que debería cambiar la pareja y poner "Suzuna A. &amp; Hinata S." Pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo será puro UsuixMisaki *u* O woah, esto esta muy largo .-._

**_En este capítulo aparecieron 3 personajes nuevos, quien me los adivine ganara... uh... No sé, creo que podrá dar una idea de lo que sucederá en el capítulo 9 ._. Quién participa ^-^?_**

_¡Kya! ¿Les ha gustado los celos? Bueno, no son tantos celos xD para aquellos que ya leyeron el manga, sabrán que María suele enamorarse de mujeres, en todo caso, de Misaki, pero en esta historia la haré que se enamore de un hombre :3 Uhm, bien, el siguiente capítulo lo tengo bien ideado, espero que les vaya a gustar porque me encantó idearlo e imaginarlo n.n aunque creo que me pasé un poquito ewe_

_Uhmm, shi, creo que ya no voy a actualizar cada semana porque mi imaginación está peleada con mi cerebro TwT qué idiotas, cómo se les ocurre pelearse cuando ya llevan 13 años de casados. Por lo tanto no va a haber capítulo 11 gomen, y también me falta idear el 9 y el 10, el 8 ya está hermoso *u* (a mi parecer xD) no podré actualizar seguido o cada semana por lo exámenes, eso y ya no tendré club de computación _

_Hoy no hay mucho que comentar, puesto que no estoy del todo bien n.n así que andando a contestar comentarios *o* chanchanchan! Agh, ya no quiero esos puntos feos xD son tan difíciles de poner :3_

_Agradezco a los reviews de:_

_**Nagisa del Mar:** No importa, me alegro que estés de viaje n.n yo estoy en exámenes así que no podré viajar por un largo tiempo TwT uh, apropósito, ya sospechaba que tú eras Guest ewe. Alma gemela, ¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida? okno xD si, es verdad, somos parecidas n.n Salvo que supongo que eres mayor que yo x3 uhm, de nada n.n yo lamento esos errores que encontraste, las máquinas de mi salón están locas D: se comió palabras y hasta las borró TwT no puedo creer que me haya equivocado poniendo una "i" oh, maldita máquina -.- whahaha, entonces prepare sus pistolas señorita vaquera, que la voy a matar *con una nariz de payaso y una pistola de juguete* xD me alegra que te haya agradado la historia C: uh, esas faltas ortográficas me hacen martiriar TwT iba a corregirlas y volver a editar el capítulo, pero después dije "nah, que flojera x3"._

_**Criss .Nyan:** Shi, tú serás porrista y yo perteneceré a la banda de USUI TEAM *u* U.T. ganará *u* y sino... Pues le sobornamos al árbitro x3 sie, pero uf, espero que no haya una cuarta vez TwT de la cuarta ya no me salvo x3 siempre ha sido "la tercera es la vencida". Exacto, es como un magiciero *u* (mago, en idioma "yo" xD) también dicen que si te nombran tú estornudas, en Hinata se aplica lo de "dicen mal tu nombre y tú tienes que estornudar". Es verdad, el muy idiota la deja plantada y para colmo le manda un mensaje corto, ay por Dios, la pubertad xD Hinata a veces es tan indiferente x3 Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n Sayonnara n.n)/_

_**Artemisa Neko-chan:**__ De nada n.n creo xD oh, a mí también me encantó la escena del secuestro *-* me gustó mucho escribirla :3 oki n.n espero que te haya agradado este capítulo n.n ya no he de actualizar mucho TwT_

_**Sora Daishi:** Uh~, ¿enserio? ¿Te saca sonrisas? Me alegro n.n pensé que eso no sucedía con nadie TwT n-nee, arigato n.n yo creo que es normal n.n más me gusta tu historia n.n la de "Pelea entre bandas", esa sí está hermosa *-* whahaha xD esa parte me mató xD mejor robemos la dulcería, ¿shi~?_

_**Guest:** Te respondí algunas cosas allá arriba n.n pero lo que no respondí lo haré aqui ¬w¬ ¿Qué harás con esos tomates TwT, haremos ensalada *-*? xD oh ego, elévate hasta lo más alto. ¿Enserio te gusta como escribo? Ow gracias~ n.n pero escribo como todos n.n pues si no hay maní, te venderé algodón de azúcar, ¿o prefieres palomitas? n.n_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando QwQ_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**,** Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**_**,**_** Nagisa del Mar**,** Sora Daishi**,** akane love**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**,** AV Bellamy, Sora**** Daishi**, **Nagisa Del Mar**,** akane love**,** Artemisa Neko-chan**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \\(^w^\\)**__ y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†¿Es normal que te ame tanto?/¿Por qué le hablas a la comida?/Calla, que la amo ¬¬†_**


	8. Alienígena del planeta Feromona

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! He aprendido la lección de no dejar tanto comentario en esta parte de arriba, así que no habrá mucho comentario ñ.ñ Nee, ¡volví!_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo VIII:**__ Alienígena pervertido del Planeta Feromona.  
_

**_"¿Por qué? Porque eres lo que más aprecio en esta vida."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

27 de Septiembre. Por más que revisó una y otra y otra vez dentro del calendario frente a su refrigerador, la fecha no desaparecía. Wow, que rápido que pasó el tiempo, 27 de Septiembre, su cumpleaños, ya tenía diecisiete años de edad. Pensó que esta edad se demoraría en pasar, pero realmente no lo hizo. Oh vaya, ya va un año desde que conoció a Usui, y sí que le cambió la vida.

Todavía recordaba aquellas cosas en las que los celos de él comenzaron a atacar, las escenas cómicas dentro del Maid Latte, esa vez en que la encontró trabajando ahí. Fue tan amable al guardar todos sus secretos, incluso el del Maid Latte, ¿quién sabe qué le hubiera ocurrido si es que se lo decía a alguien? Estaba tan agradecida con é-, esperen. No, él sí rompió su pacto, sí se lo dijo a alguien. ¡Se lo dijo a esa cosa arácnida de María! Eso no sólo ponía furiosa a la Ayuzawa, hasta comenzó a botar humo por la boca.

Y eso no es todo lo que la frustraba. Sino que, también, estaría dentro de Seika, ¿es su idea o el mundo comenzó a odiarla? No podía ni imaginarse que estuviesen en el mismo curso, compartiendo un almuerzo, haciendo proyectos juntas, y siendo la dama de honor en el matrimonio de la otra. ¿Y quién sería el esposo de María? Usui Takumi, esa cabeza de antorcha despeinada. Por más que le cueste decirlo, lo que más la enfadaba de todo era ese simple hecho, que María y Usui puedan llegar a ser algo más, eso era algo que no podía suceder. Tampoco era posible, ¿pero qué tendría que hacer si es que llegaba a suceder?

No, mejor no pensar en las posibilidades. Bueno, tendría que agradecer que María Miyazono aún no se aparecía por la secundaria, tampoco en su curso. Aunque aún no podía cantar victoria, en las películas eso es lo que siempre empeora todas las cosas y hace que sucedan actos espantosos. Justo esos pensamientos surcaron por su mente la noche anterior, no pudo pegar ni un solo ojo durante las 8 horas que iba a durar su sueño.

Se decidió levantar de su pupitre para poder mojarse la cara con agua, faltaban 10 minutos para las clases, su primera materia iba a ser Inglés, le encantaba la materia. No recibiría a su nueva maestra con esas ojeras y una cara que espantaría a cualquiera, quería dar una buena impresión. Camino al baño pudo observar a una bola de gente amontonada en una esquina, agudizó un poco la mirada, pudiendo diferenciar una melena larga entre todos los varones que se encontraban amontonados.

**_Una chica._**

Por lo visto era algo pequeña, ¿acaso la estaban acosando? Jamás la había visto en toda la secundaria, puede que sea de un curso inferior. Aún así, no la abandonaría; cómo extrañaba volver a ser "el Demonio de Seika".

— ¡¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?! —gritó Misaki a todo pulmón. Muchos chicos comenzaron a erizarse, otros sudaban hasta parecer puercos, pero todos se apartaron creando un camino hasta la pobre muchacha acosada. Ayuzawa ni siquiera bajó la mirada para observar a la "víctima", disfrutó de reprochar a esos chicos—. Qué vergüenza. Pobre chica, de seguro es nueva y ustedes ya van a preguntarle cualquier estupidez, puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que la comenzaban a desvestir con la mirada —sonrió irónica—. ¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ EN TRES SEGUNDOS! —rugió, y todos se esparcieron. Cuando todo había finalizado, observó a la chica.

**_María Miyazono._**

Esa maldita no sólo sonrió sarcásticamente, puso una máscara ingenua.

— Gusto en verte, Misaki-chan —saludó la castaña.

— María.

— Oh, ¿pero qué te sucedió? Te ves más pálida de lo habitual, y tienes unas ojeras de oso panda —habló agarrándole la cara.

— No dormí en toda la noche, eso es todo —musitó soltándose del agarre. Sabía que no debió de subestimar al destino ni a su suerte.

— Debe ser por algo que no dormiste. ¿Emoción, quizá? —cuestionó comenzando a caminar de lado contrario al que Misaki se dirigía, sin embargo, la peli-negra la siguió por detrás.

— ¿Emoción? —murmuró confundida.

— Sí, después de todo, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? 27 de Septiembre —¿Pero quién rayos le comentó sobre eso?—. Traje algo para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo —rebuscó en su bolso (que, por cierto, le parecía extraño que lo tuviese, ya que usualmente se utilizaba un maletín) un par de veces hasta poder sentir una caja blanca con adornos rojos, amplió su sonrisa y sacó el empaque, entregándoselo a la oji-ámbar—, Usui-kun me lo comentó hace un par de días, creo que te gustará mucho.

La campana sonó, dando a indicar que los 10 minutos habían concluido. Ambas esperaron a que la campana dejase de sonar para que María volviese a hablar.

— Bien, hora de clases. ¿Cuál es tu curso, Misaki-chan? —preguntó, soltando la caja mientras le mandaba una mirada que la Kaichou no supo identificar.

— Es el 3-A —dijo observando fijamente la cajita—, comenzaremos con Inglés.

— ¡Me alegro! Entonces nos veremos adentro —finalizó entrando al salón de la presidenta, quien se hallaba con una cara de impacto. Estuvo estática a lado de la puerta, se quedó sola y con esa caja que estaba picándole de curiosidad. ¿Qué contenía? Quizá una bomba nuclear.

— No lo creo —concluyó.

Retiró el lazo rojo y abrió la tapa, encontrándose con un _cupcake_ cremoso de chocolate. Lucía espléndido, tan suculento y delicioso, la crema inflada se hallaba cubierta de chocolate líquido, la base de chocolate oscuro y- ¿Eso que se acababa de caer era una nota? Efectivamente tenía las siglas **M.M**.

Recogió la nota, observó detalladamente la perfecta caligrafía que obtenía, los Kanjis bien formados, y hasta poseían subtítulos en inglés, con una preciosa caligrafía de cursiva. Definitivamente era de María.

_**"Hola de nuevo, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, es más, ¡ni siquiera sabemos algo esencial de la otra! Pero aún así, me pareció un detalle agradable el darte este pequeño presente.**_

_**¿Sabes? Creo que me odias, ñe~ eso no me agrada mucho, ¿hice algo malo? A pesar de que hace un par de semanas nos vimos, siento que me tienes odio. ¡E-espera! Cre-creo que ya sé que es... Hace un par de años yo practicaba hechicería, y me gradué de adivina, así que intentaré usar mis poderes de otro mundo para saber el motivo..."**_

— Ja, ja —rió amargamente. Sin encontrarle chiste a sus palabras.

**_"¡Ábrete... Césamo! Ya sé~, son... ¿Celos? ¿Celos por Usui-kun? Jeje, ¡lo he adivinado! No te preocupes, no tienes por qué sentir celos, principalmente porque ese sentimiento lo tienes hacia la persona equivocada._**

**_Déjame decirte que Takumi Usui ya tiene dueña..."_**

¿Leyó bien? Aunque, ciertamente, no le sorprendió mucho, era algo bastante predecible en personas como María Miyazono.

**"Usui-kun es como un perro, un lindo perro refinado al que hay que domesticar, y yo seré quien lo haga. Mientras que tú... Eres de esos perros callejeros que se 'cruzan' con cualquier animal que se encuentren, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Un perro de la clase de Usui-kun no merece combinarse con alguien de tu raza. A Usui lo domesticaré, pero a ti no..."**

— Así que esta es tu verdadera cara, ¿no, María?

Y por fin, pudo descifrar la mirada que le brindó, una mirada de hipocresía, retos y llena de odio junto con una pizca de rencor. Buena combinación.

**"Hora de las presentaciones, ¿no crees?**

**Mucho gusto, yo soy María Miyazono, la dueña de Usui Takumi."**

Y con eso finalizó la carta. Dejando por fuera las iniciales** M.M**., ya sabía que la chica no era quien aparentaba ser. También pudo observar sus verdaderas intenciones, varias veces pensó en mostrarle el papel a Usui, pero recordó lo enojada que estaba con él, así que se arrepintió. De todas maneras, ¿para qué se lo contaría? Ella podía lidiar sola con sus problemas, no había necesidad de que el rubio la ayudase, indirectamente le decía que necesitaba de su ayuda para todo lo que hiciera. Estaba más que claro que Misaki podría encargarse del asunto sin ayuda de nadie.

Arrugó la carta apretándola entre sus puños, gruñó un par de cosas hasta caer en cuenta de que mantenía aún el _cupcake_ en su mano izquierda. Lo miró detenidamente, lucía apetecible, tenía grandes ganas de comérselo en un momento, y cuando estaba por llevárselo a la boca un rayo veloz se lo arrebató de las manos. Conocía perfectamente a ese "rayo", Hinata.

— Deberías agradecerme, Misaki-chan —reiteró el Shintani, botado en el suelo con el pastelillo en manos.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Si no te das cuenta, ese _cupcake_ que tienes me pertenece.

— Es que esta comida es algo letal —anunció parándose, repasó su dedo por la crema y lo lamió con gusto—, crema de cebolla con chocolate líquido.

— Desagradable —musitó asqueada.

— Y, si no me equivoco, la base no es de chocolate oscuro, es pan de pascua quemado, con trozos de queso y nachos. Esta cosa junta te pudo haber dado una enfermedad estomacal por unos días, te he salvado la barriga, Misaki-chan —comentó enorgullecido mientras ponía el_ cupcake_ en una bolsita para poder botarlo a la basura—. Ah sí, antes de irme al salón... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Misaki-chan! Justo venía trayendo algo para ti —comenzó a buscar en su maletín.

Realmente Ayuzawa ya no quería ningún regalo. Tras lo que sucedió con María, no se imaginaba qué otras cosas podían proporcionarles los demás, aunque de todas maneras estaba agradecida por que se acordaran de su cumpleaños.

— ¡Eureka! Aquí está —gritó entregándole una caja musical con cobertura celeste—, espero que te agrade, no sabes cuánto me costó encontrar una canción significativa para ti, pero Suzuna-chan me ayudó —con esa identificación ya podía suponer qué canción estaba ahí adentro.

— Gracias —dijo conmovida, observando con cariño ese obsequio.

— Bien, tengo que entrar, ya está la profesora adentro —concluyó. ¿Dijo _"profesora"_? Qué raro, ella pasó todo el tiempo a lado de la puerta y jamás la vio entrar, un par de lentes no le sentarían mal—, feliz cumpleaños.

Ahora se encontraba sola, nuevamente. Estuvo decidida a entrar cuando alguien más se posó en frente suyo, imaginó que era la nueva maestra, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Usui parado enfrente; impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —cuestiona él, como si no supiera lo que hizo, y eso la molesta aún más. Su pregunta hacía referencia a "¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?".

— Nada importante —la peli-negra intenta pasar hacia un costado pero Usui la agarra del brazo obligándola a quedarse.

— Si fuera eso no estaría aquí, ahora, pidiéndote explicaciones —dice. La furia de la muchacha aumenta, ¡no tenía derecho a reclamarle explicaciones!

— Pues tampoco tienes derecho a pedirlas, después de todo, tú y yo no somos nada. No somos pareja, no somos amigos, ¡sólo somos simples compañeros de clase que tuvieron la suerte de estar en el mismo curso durante dos años! No tienes una razón concreta para pedírmelas, y yo no tengo razón para dártelas —respondió dándole la espalda.

Takumi se retiró del sitio y entró al salón (no es que le haya ganado, tenía varias razones por las cuales reclamarle, sin embargo lo que acababa de decir dejó herido algo dentro de sí), por primera vez Misaki lo había dejado con la boca cerrada, sin embargo, no estaba orgullosa de ello, por más que se hubiera quedado con la última palabra, ella también salió perdiendo por lo que acababa de decir.

Entró al salón con toda la furia del mundo, se sentó en su asiento decidida a observar por la ventana, era tanto su enojo que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de prestar atención a una de sus materias favoritas... Eso hasta que la maestra consiguió captar su atención por medio de una llamada.

— _Miss Ayuzawa, could you tell me please what is the theme that we're talking about? _—preguntó la maestra, a Misaki le costó entender un poco de lo que hablaban. Decidida, regresó a ver a su profesora directamente a los ojos, quedándose sin palabras.

'Esa sonrisa cínica no la tiene nadie más que la bruja esa' murmuró Mini-chan, quien parecía estar apareciéndose constantemente.

— María Miyazono.

Esta sería la primera vez en que a Misaki no le molestaría reprobar una materia. Tal parece que aquella araña con 100 patas a la que tanto odiaba y deseaba aplastarla con su zapato, se había convertido en su nueva maestra de inglés. Qué pésima suerte tenía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, era el colmo, Misaki corría a más no poder con su traje de Maid a la mano. Estaba comenzando a hacerse costumbre el ir tarde por ahí, primero fue a eso del concierto y ahora... ¡Esto! Está yendo tarde para su trabajo en el Maid Latte, oh, y para empeorar la cosa... ¡Faltó alrededor de una semana! La gerente de seguro la matara, y, si todavía cabe posibilidad, se encargaría de que su vida fuese un infierno.

Suspiro fastidiada y agitó su paso, jamás pensó que su cumpleaños llegase a ser el causante de todo eso. Todas las personas de la secundaria Seika comenzaron a acercarse y desear a Misaki un feliz cumpleaños, tuvo unos que otros obsequios, pero la razón exacta por la que está retrasada es por el mundanal de gente que estaba en la entrada del colegio. Parecía una estrella de cine haciendo su debut, mientras la gente la adoraba, todos se le amontonaban y le decían cosas. Esperen, ¿dije "todos"? Perdón, quise decir "todas". Los hombres simplemente le hablaban y salían corriendo.

— Qué día —comentó deteniéndose por un rato, observando fijamente al cielo. Instantáneamente recordó que sí hubo una persona que no le deseó un feliz cumpleaños—. Usui —comenzó a caminar a paso lento, olvidándose que iba tarde a su trabajo. Pues, tal parece, que el rubio acaba de robarle la prisa.

Y se puso a pensar, a Usui no le había dado ni tiempo para que la salude, aunque, bueno, sí lo tuvo. Mas lo que él hizo fue reclamarle por qué estaba enojada con él en vez de saludarla. Lo que más la enfureció fue que Takumi Usui se hizo el que no sabía nada sobre el tema, ¡y le contó sobre su empleo a la rata Miyazono! Pensó que él guardaría el secreto, pensó que jamás se lo diría a nadie, pensó... ¡Pues no más! Él traicionó su confianza completamente. La decepcionó.

Tan enojada estaba con él que ni si quiera lo dejó acompañarla hasta el Maid Latte, se podría decir que la estaba siguiendo como desde una distancia prudente para un acosador. Eso pudo sacarle una minúscula sonrisa. Aunque ahora no debería estar pensando en cosas feas, es su cumpleaños, un día para alegrarse, ¿no? Entonces debería disfrutarlo al máximo. Sí, eso harí-

**_¡Bip, bip, bip~!_**

¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿Q-qué sucede? Sus piernas no responden, de un instante a otro pararon sin previo aviso. Algo malo está por suceder, eso lo sabe muy bien. Observó imperativamente por todos los lados, esperando encontrar la causa de su parálisis, _y lo hizo_.

**_Un auto._**

Era un auto el que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, iba tan veloz que a duras penas y podía diferenciar su color. Sus piernas no conseguían moverse, el pánico las detuvo. Quería salir, quería correr, quería gritar por ayuda, pero su voz se agotó por tan solo unos segundos. Pitido, pitido. Era increíble cómo el tiempo pasaba tan lento y ella seguía sin moverse. Ahora era cuando su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, como un pequeños flash, se sentía horrible y sus ojos sólo podían aguarse hasta formar densas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, rompiéndose en miles de cristales. ¿Sería su fin? Puede que, después de todo, ese sea su último aliento de vida. ¿Volvería a ver la luz? ¿Saldría con vida? ¿Su muerte sería tan penosa como para morir en su cumpleaños?

Pero ahora su mente tomaba rumbo a otras preguntas. ¿Vería otra vez a su familia? Extrañaría el canto de Suzuna, _lágrima,_ regañar a Hinata por comer en clases, _lágrima_, comer todos los miércoles manzanas de conejos,_ lágrima_, ver a las chicas del Maid Latte,_ lágrima_, ser llamada 'El Demonio de Seika',_ doble lágrima_, extrañaría chocar mirada con los orbes verde esmeralda de Usui,_ cinco lágrimas_. Pronto cada una se fue multiplicando.

Finalmente, el Takumi jamás podría escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Aún así, preferiría que sus palabras las oiga el viento.

— Usui —susurró cerrando los ojos—, te amo.

_**¡PAM!**_

_Y todo se volvió oscuro._

* * *

— Hola —saludó una suave voz que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Quién le estaba hablando? Tenía que ver a esa persona, su voz, a pesar de no reconocerla, le sonaba tan familiar. Intentó vanamente abrir los ojos, pero aún así no pudo—. No, no intentes eso. No puedes abrir los ojos, déjalos descansar, tan sólo quiero que me oigas. Estás ciega, no puedes ver debido al choque que recibiste —¿E-escuchó bien?—. Es mentira, no te preocupes —la voz rió. Una risa tan cálida que comenzó a calmarla. Sintió los fríos dedos de 'Aquella voz sin cuerpo' sobre su frente, acariciando sus mechones—. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Me alegro. No daré muchos detalles sobre quién soy, sólo te diré que volveré pronto a tu vida.

La voz aterciopelada pertenecía a un hombre, eso era obvio, pero no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. Éste hizo una breve pausa, lo cual despertó cierta sospecha dentro de la Kaichou.

— Me tengo que ir, ya me vieron —dijo con un tono triste—, Espérame, ¿sí? —después de eso, pudo sentir que su cabeza descansaba en algo duro como la madera, y nuevamente se sintió vacía. Iba a suspirar pesadamente, pero calló al oír otra vez esa voz reconfortante—. Por cierto, todavía no mueres, sólo aclaro si es que no lo tenías en cuenta. Espero verte pronto, Mi-sa-ki~chan.

¡Tenía que verlo! Ahora más que nunca, ¿cómo supo su nombre?

— E-espera —gimió ella débilmente—. ¡ESPERA!

Forzó sus párpados para que se abrieran, intentó una y otra vez, estaba claro que no tenía pensado rendirse. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos su vista demoró en acomodarse, a fin de cuentas no pudo ver bien. Todo estaba tan borroso, únicamente diferenció una simple figura, Usui acercándose a toda prisa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

— U-uh, ¿dó-dónde estoy? —se preguntó la Ayuzawa abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta incorporarse. Se levantó de donde estaba; lo que parecía ser una cama; y se sentó, agarrándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda por su dolor de cabeza. De repente escuchó una dulce melodía, provenía de una caja musical, eso seguro. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrarse con la caja que el Shintani le regaló. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba, en su habitación.

_**~Douka, Please can you keep my secret~**_

Sonrió pacíficamente al oír los tintineos de la caja. Esa canción le era muy conocida y ya sabía de dónde. Ahora supo qué canción fue la que Suzuna eligió. Hace un par de días, Misaki comenzó a buscar una radio desconocida (de esas que pulsas el botón a cada rato hasta encontrar una radio con buena música) y esa canción comenzó a sonar, finalmente le comentó a su hermana que se sentía vagamente identificada con toda la melodía que escuchó en la radio.

Se dejó relajar por la música, hasta que recordó el incidente que tuvo hace no mucho. Dio un brinco y comenzó a revisarse el cuerpo si es que tenía una que otra herida, pero no encontró nada. Sólo un enorme dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Pe-pero qué sucedió? Hace un rato estaba en medio de la calle y-y... ¡Un auto venía hacia mí! A-además e-esa voz que escuché, ¿quién era?

La puerta de su recámara se abrió y Usui entró por ésta.

— No deberías gritar, aún estás muy débil —reiteró neutro, con un pañuelo mojado en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías est-?

— Shhh —silenció él, colocando el pañuelo en la frente de ella.

— Respóndeme —reclamó.

— Estoy aquí para cuidarte.

— ¿Cuidarme? —repitió la peli-negra.

— Sí, hace un momento estuviste a centímetros de que te atropellaran —informó con tono de preocupación—, ¿en qué pensabas? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

— Pues... Y-yo... —se observó detalladamente, si tuvo un accidente, ¿no debía estar muriéndose en el hospital por hemorragia interna y por todas sus costillas rotas?—, ¿qué paso? Estoy ilesa, debería estar en el hospital por múltiples heridas —y fue ahí cuando Misaki se dedicó a observarlo con más detalle, dándose cuenta que Usui estaba con 3 bandas alrededor de sus piernas y brazos, sin contar que tenía unos que otros raspones. ¿Acaso él la protegió durante el choque?—. Tú...

— Veo que te has dado cuenta. Te protegí del accidente, no estoy herido, sólo necesito un baño.

— ¡Claro que estás herido! Dime, ¿qué sucedió cuando el auto iba a atropellarme?

— Veamos... —habló él sentándose al filo de la cama— Recuerdo que estaba caminando a unas cuadras lejos de ti, te distrajiste por un momento y no te percataste del auto, tus piernas se paralizaron así que corrí las pocas cuadras que me faltaban y te abracé, es decir, te cubrí y el impacto se dio sobre mí. Después caímos sobre un charco de lodo, qué horrible. Y después de eso un hombre desconocido se te acercó en lo que llamaba a tu mamá.

'E-es increíble cómo es que lo dice tan tranquilo' replicó Mini-chan con la cara desfigurada.

— Pero lo que cuenta es que estam- —y el joven calló inmediatamente al oír un par de sollozos provenir de la oji-ámbar—. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué? —sollozó en voz baja— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! —finalizó elevando su mirada, una mirada que destrozó internamente al Takumi. Ayuzawa se sentía culpable, segundos antes de tener el accidente ella estaba culpando e insultando a aquel chico que le salvó la vida, ¿cómo no sentirse culpable?

— ¿'Por qué' me preguntas? —el chico se acercó sutilmente hasta ella y la tomó con suavidad del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo—. Porque eres lo que más aprecio en esta vida.

Cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos, la habitación estaba llena de un silencio que no era incómodo. Sólo existían ellos dos, eso hasta que Usui se levantó.

— Creo que sería mejor que te levantes. Las chicas en el Maid Latte tienen una sorpresa para ti —mencionó el chico, abriendo espacio para que ella se mirase por el espejo.

— Dios, parece que un camión me atropelló —murmuró impactada, levantándose mientras se observaba fijamente las manchas en todo el cuerpo y su cabello despeinado.

— Justamente un camión iba a atropellarte.

— Hablaba de manera metafórica —completó mirándose en el espejo, hasta encontrarse con un dije de corazón pendiendo desde su pecho—, espera, ¿qué es esto? No recuerdo habérmelo puesto, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto antes —gritó señalando el collar de oro, dándose la vuelta por si el Takumi conocía la razón.

— Ah, eso —comentó con despreocupación—, es un pequeño regalo que traje para ti. Me preguntaba cuándo pensabas darte cuenta de que colgaba de tu cuello.

— No tenías por qué —contempló ella, manteniendo entre sus manos el corazón de oro. Lo abrió encontrándose con 3 fotos, la primera estaban todas las chicas del Maid Latte, en la segunda estaba Suzuna y su mamá, y en la tercera estaban ella y Usui—, gracias.

— Creo que ya sé por qué estabas enojada conmigo, estuviste así desde la llegada de María —mal humor, eres bienvenido—, y su encuentro había sido en el Maid Latte.

— Basta, no quiero que esto me amargue la tarde.

— Espera, todavía no termino —ella viró los ojos en señal de que lo terminara con lo que quería decir—. Supondría yo que tu enojo se debe a que María supo cuál era tu trabajo, ¿me equivoco? —Misaki negó, no tenía remedio seguir negando la verdad—. Déjame decirte que no le dije apropósito, sé bien que prometí no decirle a nadie pero ese collar que llevas fue el que te delató.

— ¿Eh? —Bien, la conversación llegó hasta un punto en el que Misaki se hallaba perdida.

— Cuando fui a ver a María al aeropuerto, el collar estaba en un compartimiento debajo de la radio...

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• _Recuerdos de Usui_ •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

_— Oe Usui-kun —llamó María, manteniendo entre sus manos un objeto aún no identificado por los ojos del chico._

_— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin desviar la mirada de en frente._

_— Dime, ¿quién es la chica que aparece en estas fotos? —cuestionó de modo inocente—, ¿y por qué tienes fotos de ella? —ahora era cuando su lado celoso salió a la intemperie._

_El auto paró bruscamente, haciendo que la chica se golpee con el vidrio de adelante._

_— ¡Mou~! Eso dolió —gimió ella sobándose la parte golpeada, sin tomar en cuenta que el chico le había arrebatado el accesorio. El auto continuó su rumbo—, oe Usui-kun, responde._

_— No es nadie._

_— Si no fuera nadie no me habrías quitado el collar de las manos. Es alguien importante para ti, eso lo sé —contestó haciendo un pequeño mohín._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_

_— No es educado responder preguntas con preguntas, el abuelo no te educó bien —a pesar de sus 24 años, parecía una niña caprichosa de ocho años—. Lo vi todo, las chicas vestidas de... ¿Cómo se lo dice? Maids, vi a la mujer mayor y a una chica de catorce años. Y en el tercer corazón vi una foto de ti con una peli-negra, puedo deducir que esa es su familia, excepto por las chicas. Ahora tú responde a mi pregunta._

_Vaciló un poco, podría mentirle, pero conociendo a María no se tragaría una mentira tan fácil. No tuvo más remedio que decirle el nombre de la chica, ¿qué es lo máximo que podría ella hacer? ¿Preguntar dónde trabajaba?_

_— Su nombre es Misaki Ayuzawa._

_— Misaki-chan Ayuzawa, ¿eh? —una breve pausa, oh~oh, eso no era bueno— ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Podemos visitarla?_

_— No lo creo —apartó su mirada._

_— ¿Por qué no? Y no aceptaré una mentira como respuesta, te informo que hace unos meses me llegó una carta de una agencia porque era un buen detector de mentiras —otra vez con sus ocurrencias. Dios, ahora no se podía salvar._

_— Porque... —¿qué excusa sacaría? ¡Su mente estaba en blanco!_

_— ¡Ahí está, lo sabía, lo sabía! No hay razón exacta, ahora tendrás que llevarme a conocerla o tendré que llamar a Richard y decirle que su querido nieto se ha enamorado de una 'maid'._

_— A veces eres... Odiosa._

_— ¡Andando!_

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_Fin de_ _Recuerdos de Usui_ •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

— Y eso fue lo que sucedió, lamento no haber guardado bien tu secreto.

— No importa, ahora entiendo todo —se sentía tonta por haberlo odiado sin saber la razón aparente de lo sucedido. Cómo odiaba que el karma se aplicara en ella.

— Es hora de irnos, las chicas nos están esperando —finalizó yendo hacia la puerta, antes de poner un pie fuera, dijo ciertas palabras que dejaron pensando a nuestra Kaichou—, apropósito Ayuzawa, fue lindo saber que mi nombre hubiera sido tu último suspiro de vida —con eso, salió de la habitación de ésta, dejándola completamente impactada.

**_¿Será que él también escuchó lo que dijo después? _**

— ¡Alienígena pervertido del planeta Feromona, vuelve aquí! —el susodicho rió a través de la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Nee Misaki-chan, qué lindo dije tienes, ¿quién te lo dio? —preguntó Sakura, acercándose peligrosamente hasta el cuello de la Ayuzawa.

— N-no es nada —contestó nerviosa mientras se alejaba.

— Oh vamos, está lindo, es un regalo de Usui, ¿cierto? Se ve que te encanta, de seguro es el mejor regalo que te han dado —comentó aplastando la bolita de su plumón púrpura.

— ¡C-claro que no! —gritó sonrojándose.

— Qué tierno, estás sonrojada.

— Mentira, jejeje —rió nerviosamente—, e-el mejor regalo fue el de Hinata. Me encantó su cajita musical —mentía, estaba más que claro que el collar le gustó.

— ¡~Bien! Lo anotaré a favor de Hinata, Misaki-sonrojada-chan —molestó la castaña guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Cállate Sakura! —exclamaron Shizuko y Misaki halando de los cachetes de la muchacha, cada una tenía su mejilla respectiva.

— Doble dolor~ —lloriqueó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Evento #6: Cumpleaños**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Esta es una fecha especial, donde la persona cumple otro de sus años de vida. Los familiares y las personas se alegran por la fecha, es un día muy alegre. ¿Por qué no volver aún más alegre el 27 de Septiembre? Quien le dé el mejor cumpleaños a Misaki ganará el punto que finalizará con el empate, y con esto podremos ir al siguiente reto._

_3-**Usui:Hinata**-4_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Wii~ gané, sabía que le gustaría la caja musical."_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"No presumas tu suerte de principiante."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"¿Principiante dices? Esto no tuvo nada que ver con la suerte, fue pura estrategia."_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Como digas, como digas."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Terco como la mula."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo VIII:**__ Alienígena pervertido del Planeta Feromona  
_

**_"**_¿Por qué? Porque eres lo que más aprecio en esta vida_**."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_¡Volví! Pensé que esto no se iba a hacer realidad, los milagros se cumplen, que hermoso. Los exámenes fueron eternos T~T me alegra tanto volver. Me gustó escribir estos capítulos, aunque hubo unas partes que las arruiné por completo ._. de igual forma espero que les guste._

_¿Quién es el 'hombre misterioso' que apareció en los momentos de delirio de Misa-chan? Quien le adivina (~e.e)~_

_El próximo capítulo estará inspirando en Ouran High School Host Club, es precioso, Honey-sempai no deja de enamorarme, es tan kawaii~ Pero no estará completamente inspirado en eso, unas que otras ideas na'más. Intentare subir más seguido pero no prometo nada._

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; FALTAN 2 CAPÍTULOS!_**

* * *

_Por aquí dejo los tomates de la semana n.n *dejando una bandeja de tomates* por si me quieren __tomatear e.e (esa palabra no existe xD)_

_Agradezco a los reviews de:_

_**SetsukaChoi:** xD La comodidad de su casa es la mejor *-* a menos que prefieras la comodidad del baño._

_**Nagisa del Mar:** Que Dios la bendiga, T~T los exámenes son lo peor del año educativo. Jaja sip, tu comentario salió con Guest n.n Como no reconocerte, si a ti te ofrecí el maní y contigo era lo de los tomates (~e.e)~ Owo, si~ Ensalada *-* ñum, tengo tomates de sobra xD ya mismo viene un camión con más tomates. ¿Enserio? Aw, gracias n.n pero para mi que escribo como cualquier otro, incluso peor xD más me gusta cómo escribes tu :3 con gusto te doy el algodón, pe-pero la máquina sufrió unos ataques durante los tomatazos T~T la máquina del circo está dañada T~T Alma gemela, xD perdon pero es que el caballo blanco en el que iba a verte huyó durante la noche mientras dormía TwT yo se que eres mayor que yo, mi instinto no me falla, oh un papel *cogiendo el papel* espera! No dice tu edad TuT Los errores no los cometo yo, es esta computadora fea que me cambia cualquier cosa que escribo ;w; es muy odioso, en especial cuando te comes las palabras .3. Y yo... yo aqui tengo... Tengo un... Tengo un tomate ¬w¬ un tomate __mortífero ~(o.o)~ Flojerita whahaha :3 que tierno w Jejeje n.n yo tambien amo los celos ^u^ gracias n.n uwa~ mas risas conseguidas *-* espero conseguir muchas mas ^-^ Jajaja Sakura no hace una aparición muy continua en el anime T~T hay que darle un papel protagonico :3 'je ne se qua' xD Jajajajaajaja quien sabe, aunque si gana Shizuko... Dudo que Sakura haga caso, estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo ewe. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n lo planee a media iglesia xD__  
_

_**Criss .Nyan:** Le salió de pura suerte ewe si la odia pensando que será estudiante, imagínate cómo será cuando se entere que es Maestra x3 Uh, yo creo que le gusta Usui xD Misa-chan ya tiene competencia~ Ya sabes, el amor es ciego y sordo, tambien es medio tonto xD Dios mio, es mi imaginacion o me lees la mente D: Uwa, has ganado ^-^)/ a mi me costo encontrar a Litch .-._

_**Artemisa**_** Neko-chan:** _¡Exacto! Los celos siempre tienen un sentimiento extra por ahí. ¿Arroz? Uwa~ ya tengo hambre :3 Espero que esta continuación te guste n.n_

_**Ely D**** (Guest):** Enserio? Ow, gracias w me alegro, espero que no sea adictivo xD ok no, mi ego no subira :3 Espero que este te haya gustado ^-^ intentare subir más continuo, dios, he salido de vacaciones! Espero enorgullecerte TwT_

_**paulanic:** Wii, gracias ^-^ yo __también espero que se de cuenta, es algo lento para estas cosas .-. pero se que lo hara *-* y tendran alrededor de 5 hijos xD_

**_Gracias a todas por seguir comentando_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**,** Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**_**,**_** Nagisa del Mar**,** Sora Daishi**,** akane love**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**,** AV Bellamy, Sora**** Daishi**, **Nagisa Del Mar**,** akane love**,** Artemisa Neko-chan**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†Todos de novios y yo aquí, viendo anime†_**


	9. Maldición vudú

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Este es el último capítulo del fanfic, y a recomendación de **Nagisa **haré un epílogo n.n Fue un gusto entablar conversación con todas ustedes  
T-T Espero que les agrade el capítulo, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo, a pesar de ser el último no tenía inspiración alguna para escribir esto ._._

_Aclaro algo que quizá no tengan bien entendido, jeje. Cuando hay tres puntos, significa que es después del anterior diálogo, cuando aparecen las líneas _ significa que es otra escena pero que sucede en el mismo instante que el diálogo anterior. ¿Se entendió? Bueno, supongo que no u.u hice mi mejor esfuerzo xD_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Advertencia:** El capítulo posee ciertos spoilers._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. Sino, hubiera sacado la segunda temporada más rápido T-T_

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo IX:**__ Maldición vudú  
_

**_"Eres una versión de Lucifer aún más maléfica, pero en miniatura."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tic toc, tic toc.**

Hum, qué extraño, ¿desde cuándo es que las almohadas son tan planas como una tabla?

— ¿Dó-dónde estoy? —cuestionó Misaki limpiándose el hilo de baba que pendía de su barbilla con la manga de su suéter. Esperen, ¿hilo de baba?—. No puede ser, babeé mientras dormía, eso no lo hacia desde los cuatro años. Y Para empezar, ¿qué hago en la mesa de la cocina?

Despegó su mejilla de la mesa y se dedicó a observar detalladamente las cosas que le rodeaban. Un plumón de color azul, café, varios cupones, un sobre de papel, un par de platos, azúcar. Nada fuera de lo normal.

— Veo que ya has despertado, buenos días —saludó Suzuna entrando a la cocina con despreocupación.

— ¿"Ya he despertado"? Es decir que tú me viste dormir en la mesa, Suzuna —la susodicha asintió en modo de afirmación—. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! —exclamó zarandeándola como muñeca de trapo.

— T-te veías muy cansada y-

— Más importante que eso, ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio? No me digas que faltaste —ahora que la Ayuzawa mayor caía en cuenta, su hermana todavía estaba en pijama, con pantuflas y sus coletas completamente despeinadas.

— ¿Qué día es hoy, Misaki-chan?

— Es... Ehm, ¿30 de Septiembre?

— ¡Estamos a vísperas de Navidad! 24 de Diciembre, por lo tanto, las clases se cancelan.

— Cómo lo lamento —se arrepintió Misaki, rascándose la nuca mientras dejaba de zarandearla.

— No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto. Has estado alterada desde la semana pasada, se hizo rutina matutina que estés zarandeándome por todo lado —murmuró tomando asiento en una de las seis sillas de la mesa—. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya enviaste la carta al buzón?

— ¿Carta? —repitió sentándose.

— Sí, la que tienes bajo tus codos.

¡Bingo! Entonces eso era lo que Misaki estaba haciendo. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta al hacer el inventario?!

Tomó cuidadosamente el sobre entre sus manos, vio el sello que poseía y su destinatario, definitivamente ella estaba escribiendo esa carta. Cuando por fin pudo finalizar de leer sus kanjis, la carta se resbaló de sus dedos.

— Sakuya Ayuzawa —susurró impactada, lo suficientemente audible para la menor.

— Sí, papá nos envió una carta. Hoy ibas a responderle.

La peli-negra agarró su cabeza con ambas manos en un vago intento de recordar por qué iba a responderle.

— ¿Qué hacemos con la carta de este hombre?

— Oh, bueno, es una historia algo larga. Hace tres meses, un día después de tu cumpleaños, empezamos a recibir cartas de nuestro padre. Claro que al inicio ni mamá ni tú estaban dispuestas a responder a sus cartas, sin embargo éstas venían cada semana sin falta. Poco a poco, estuviste de acuerdo a responder cada una de sus cartas, y aquí nos hallamos ahora. El odio que le tenías a papá desapareció, así que ya no tienes recelo a responder sus cartas.

— ¿Algo más, Suzu-chan? —preguntó observándola a los ojos.

— Dijo que vendría en vísperas de Navidad.

Otra vez la mirada ámbar de Misaki estuvo cara a cara con el sobre. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que escribió la noche anterior, sonrió de felicidad al recordar todas las otras cartas. Esa carta era la viva imagen de que él no estaba muerto, él no las abandonó, él se preocupa por ella, él está planeando volver.

Él es su padre.

Con mucha emoción, atrapó el plumón y volvió a escribir, ahora con ayuda de su hermana. Al cabo de un rato, terminaron con el escrito y Misaki estaba lista para dejarlo en el buzón. A pesar de no saber la razón exacta por la que Sakuya no pasó con su familia los últimos diecisiete años, lo perdonó involuntariamente. De todas formas, él pronto le revelaría la razón cuando la pudiera ver en persona.

Salió de la casa con ropa abrigada, estaba nevando, se dirigió al buzón azul y colocó la carta.

— ¿24 de Diciembre, eh? Vísperas de Navidad, hay mucho qué hacer para el hoy en la noche. Será mejor comenzar —y con una sonrisa, su cuerpo se difuminó entre todo el ambiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto ―se cuestionó María, sorbiendo ruidosamente su taza de café. Hace más de media hora que se encontraba en el local esperando a alguien, o más bien, a su primo Kanou _(**N/A:** Ese que hace "yaoi" con Yukimura xD)_―. Debería restarle algo del dinero por la tardanza.

― Ni siquiera lo pienses ―reclamó una voz masculina por la espalda de la mujer―, no sabes cuán humillante es pasearse por las calles con un títere en mano.

― Jum ―gruñó molesta―, ese es el precio del karma. Para la próxima intenta llegar más temprano, ¿quieres?

― ¡No es mi culpa que el despertador no haya sonado! ―reiteró despeinando su cabello azulado de mala gana.

― ¿Tengo cara de que me importe? ―el negó―. ¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces, dónde está el encargo que te pedí?

El joven mostró su mano derecha con un títere amarillo cubriéndola mientras María retiraba con apuro el muñeco, queriendo ocultarlo.

― ¡Ten más cuidado! ―exclamó alterada, retirándose los mechones que caían en su frente y que sobresalían del sombrero que portaba―. Esas cosas no se muestra en público, es muy vergonzoso y ridículo.

― ¡Ja! ―rió amargamente―. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Esa vestimenta de detective te sienta verdaderamente ridícula ―informó agarrando el sombrero que cubría la cabellera castaña de la Miyazono.

― Dame eso―–exigió en un intento de recuperar el sombrero―. Me pueden descubrir.

― Uy, ¿acaso te avergüenza que te vean en un lugar con "poca clase"?

― No es eso, estoy acostumbrada ―comentó colocándose el sombrero que, antes, tenía el chico―. Por aquí cerca está el "Maid Latte", que es donde trabaja mi rival, y puede que una de las chicas que también trabajan allí me descubran con… ¡Esto! ―gritó mostrando el títere.

― Hablando de eso, todavía no me comentas cuál será el nombre de la afortunada que estará escrito en el títere.

― Eso, mi querido primo, es información confidencial ―advirtió con una sonrisa maligna.

― ¡Bah! Tampoco quería saberlo. Bien, tengo que volver a casa, mamá quiere que arregle el árbol navideño. Suerte con ese muñeco maldito ―tras esas palabras, la figura de Kanou no se volvió a ver más

― También tengo que irme, no puedo esperar para escribir el nombre de Ayuzawa Misaki en el muñeco, esta va a ser su peor navidad ―y la risa macabra de ella comenzó a brotar. Dejó el dinero de su café sobre la mesa y se retiró.

Segundos después, Satsuki salió de su escondite mientras se acercaba a la mesa de María.

― ¿Qué estás tramando, Miyazono?

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¿A dónde vas, Misaki-chan? ―preguntó Suzuna, acompañando a Misaki hasta la salida de su casa.

― Voy a comprar un par de cosas para la cena de Navidad.

― Oh, genial. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

― Mmm suena tentador, pero no ―respondió con diversión. ¿Era su imaginación o su hermana parecía una niña de 8 años emocionada por abrir los obsequios que trajo Santa?

― Ow, ¿por qué no? ―replicó inflando sus mofletes a modo de puchero, cruzando sus brazos.

La peli-negra rió con dulzura al verla. Siempre había adorado esas épocas, a pesar de que su madre no estuviese en casa, Misaki pasaba más tiempo con Suzuna, cosa que no hacía en varias ocasiones. Tocó la nariz de la menor con su dedo a modo de juego, tal como lo había hecho cuando eran pequeñas.

― Porque si no te quedas a arreglar el árbol de Navidad, Santa no tendrá dónde poner todos tus regalos.

― ¿Regalos? ―sí, definitivamente parecía una infante―. ¡Es verdad, que te vaya bien nee-chan!

Volvió a soltar un ligera risa antes de encaminarse a la tienda más cercana para preparar el famoso "pavo navideño". Estas fiestas siempre conseguían ponerla de un buen humor.

* * *

De un azotazo, la puerta de la habitación de María consiguió cerrarse con brusquedad, la Miyazono se aventó a la cama y de un cajón cercano sacó un marcador negro.

― Veamos que tan favorable resultó esta compra ―murmuró escribiendo el nombre tras el títere de color amarillo―. De ahora en adelante, Misaki tendrá una vida llena de mala suerte.

A partir de ese momento, la risa de María se consideró un réplica exacta de la risa de la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves.

* * *

― Sorprendente, he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria y no sé dónde hay un lugar donde venden pavos ―refunfuñó la Ayuzawa mirando detenidamente el mapa en sus manos. Por más que lo veía una y otra y otra vez, seguía perdida.

― "_Has estado sentado en el sofá todo el maldito día, deja la flojera de lado y saca la basura, ¿te parece?"_ ―si la Kaichou no se equivocaba, la voz que acababa de escuchar pertenecía a la mujer que manejaba la carnicería, perfecto, el lugar que estuvo buscando.

― "_Mujer, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado en algo importante?"_ ―y ese debe de ser el esposo. Bien, la carnicería no está tan lejos, solo necesitaba correr.

― "_Si fuera tan importante no estarías en calzoncillos, además, ¿desde cuándo 'Tokyo Mew Mew Power' es considerado algo importante?"_

― "_¡Shh! No lo digas tan fuerte que los vecinos pueden escuchar, y eso no me hace ver nada varonil."_

― _"Entonces saca la basura antes que se me ocurra gritarlo a toda la vecindad."_

Por fin Misaki estaba acercándose a la carnicería, tan sólo necesitaba avanzar unos 10 pasos más. A pesar de la lejanía en la que estaba, esa pareja de carniceros gritaba peor que hurracas.

― "_Ya voy, ya voy_" –balbuceó de mala gana―. "_¿Quieres que saque la basura? Pues bien, también sacaré todos los filetes que se echaron a perder_"

― _"¡Viejo panzón!"_

― _"¡¿Qué quieres?!"_

― _"Se te olvida el jugo de carne, esa cosa apesta aquí."_

― _"Sí, ogra manipuladora."_

― _"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"_

― _"Ogra manipuladora, ¿acaso estás sorda?"_ ―gritó lanzando el jugo por la ventana, sin ver a quién pudiera caerle.

― _"¿Gorda yo? Ven y dímelo en frente, obeso barbudo."_

― _"Ah, pues-"_

― ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Toda mi ropa está mojada ―gritó Misaki una vez que todo el jugo de carne cayó sobre su ropa, no, más bien, sobre su pijama.

― No puede ser ―completó la mujer, mirando asombrada a través del ventanal–. ¡¿Ves lo que causas?! Por ciego has lanzado el jugo de carne a una futura clienta.

― ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado en paz!

― Mejor cállate ―chitó la mujer, saliendo del local para ver a la Ayuzawa―, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

― E-eh, sí ―tartamudeó la joven observando su ropa toda empapada.

― Disculpa el incidente del burro de mi marido. No sé como recompensarte –exclamó toda arrepentida y avergonzada.

― N-no importa, quisiera sa-saber si es que venden pavos.

― Sí, todavía no se agotan, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres comprar uno?

― Ju-justamente.

― ¡Ya sé! Te lo dejaré gratis a modo de disculpas ―anunció corriendo al local para después volver cargando una funda con un enorme pavo.

― No es ne-necesaria, traigo dinero para pagarles.

― Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el incidente. Sigo arrepintiéndome por eso. Así que el pavo será gratis.

― Mu-muchas gra-

― _"¡CUIDADO, LA PERRERA DEJÓ ESCAPAR A LOS PERROS!"_ ―gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Ambas mujeres no hicieron nada más que mirarse entre ellas con preocupación, mientras que a un par de calles más allá un bulldog se asomaba por la esquina, acercándose peligrosamente a Misaki.

― Cariño, creo que deberías correr.

― ¡Gracias por el pavo! ―exclamó la oji-ámbar alejándose, sabiendo que una jauría de perros la perseguían por detrás―. Kami, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

* * *

― ¿Qué planeas hacer por Navidad, Usui-kun? ―preguntó María, desayunando un par de tostadas.

― Voy a pasar con unos amigos ―respondió neutral, bebiendo su jugo―. Uh, mis sensores Ayuzawa me dicen que Misaki está en problemas.

― ¿Mi hija está en problemas? ―interrumpió Sakuya, entrando a la cocina del departamento.

― De-debe de ser la imaginación de ambos, jaja, ¿alguien quiere más jugo? ―ofreció completamente nerviosa, levantando la jarra con el líquido.

* * *

― Cerca de aquí hay otro local de café, ahí me podré esconder de los perros ―planeó la chica en un débil susurro para que ninguno de esos animales la oyesen, seguía sin creer que se estaba escondiendo en un callejón por culpa de esos canes. Miró para todos lados, asegurándose de que no estuvieran cerca, y cuando tuvo la certeza de que no había peligro, volvió a correr.

Aunque no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un balde de basura botado en el suelo, lo que hizo que se resbalara y cayera directo en un cubo de basura lleno de cabezas de pescado.

**Ahora no le perseguían perros, sino gatos.**

― Ayuda ―lloriqueó huyendo, eso hasta esconderse dentro del local.

― _"Noticias de última hora, tal parece que hoy habrá una fuerte tormenta de nieve en el sector del colegio de Seika y unas millas más allá"_ ―¿Por qué será que eso no le daba un buen presentimiento?– _"Esperamos que todas las personas se encuentren en sus casas, la tormenta es lo suficientemente fuerte como para volcar un camión, nuestros climatólogos nos informan que la tormenta se dará en 3, 2, 1, ahora. ¡Que tengan una buena tarde, Japón!_

Tiene que ser una broma, hoy no era su día, ¿cierto?

Miró para todos lados, verificando cuántas personas estaban dentro del local, sin embargo acababa de caer en cuenta de que no había nadie dentro, ella era la única.

― Es ahora o nunca, tengo que hacer honor al apodo de "Demonio de Seika", por algo soy 'invencible' ―dicho esto, se aventuró a las afueras donde la tormenta daba inicio―. Espero que este fenómeno no me trague.

¿Llegará a su casa sana y salva? ¿O la nieve la consumirá? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo de "Kaichou wa Maid Sama".

**.**

**.**

**.**

― No puedo creer que… Llegué ―suspiró la Kaichou aliviada, lanzándose al sillón―. Pensé que no sobreviviría a todo eso ―estaba tan cansada que iba a dormirse. Iba, porque un olor apestoso no la dejaba dormir en paz―, Misaki, necesitas un baño.

Se encaminó a su habitación, preparó una muda de ropa y fue directo al baño. En lo que el agua se calentaba, ella haría el pavo para la noche. Así fue como se dirigió a la cocina e hizo todos los preparativos, tiempo después estuvo preparando pan de navidad, y lo primero sería hornearlo. Una vez listo lo introdujo al horno, fijó el reloj y se adentró al baño.

Realmente lo necesitaba, sabía que tenía mala suerte, sin embargo el día fue exagerado. Demoró un par de minutos en quitarse ese asqueroso olor del cabello y del cuerpo, sin mencionar que todavía le faltaba lavar su ropa, pero esos eran detalles menores, ahora sólo quería dedicarse a disfrutar del baño hasta que sonara la alarma del horno.

**Pip, pip, pip.**

Bien, era hora de sacar el pan del horno. Salió de la bañera con una toalla enrollada a su cuerpo, se recogió el cabello y tomó del pomo de la puerta.

Por más que jalaba del pomo, la puerta no conseguía abrirse. Al poco tiempo Misaki entró en pánico, jalando verazmente la puerta en un intento de tumbarla, tal parece que la chica quedó atrapada en el baño.

― ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quedé atrapada en el baño! ―resignada, se sentó en el suelo mientras buscaba el bolso con el dinero, sabiendo que allí dentro estaba su celular. Tras una corta búsqueda, sacó el aparato con toda emoción puesto que con eso podría llamar a alguien para que le abriera (claro que no se acordó de la tormenta que hacía afuera).

Pero fue tanto su descuido que el celular se le resbaló de las manos y, milagrosamente, aterrizó dentro del inodoro. ¿Qué no lo había tapado antes de darse un baño?

― No, no, no, es una broma ¿cierto? ―comentó gateando hasta el inodoro, retirando el móvil del agua–. Genial, ya no sirve.

― ¿Misaki-chan? ―esa voz, ¡esa voz! ¡Era Suzuna!

― ¡Suzuna! ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta, por favor? Estoy en el baño, en la cocina está la llave de la puerta del baño ―imploró.

― E-eh, hai ―respondió botando su saco de lado, corriendo directo a la cocina para buscar en el segundo gabinete―. Uh, encontré la llave.

― ¡Bien, abre la puerta!

La menor se puso frente al baño e introdujo la llave en el pomo.

**Click.**

¿Ese no era el cerrojo?

― Nee, ¿de casualidad no quitaste el cerrojo de la puerta antes de intentar abrirla? ―cuestionó la castaña retirando la llave.

Bien, quizá Misaki entro en pánico demasiado pronto.

― Cr-creo que no me fijé, jeje ―rió―. De todas maneras gracias Suzu-chan.

― Ey, ¿por qué huele a quemado? ―preguntó olfateando como sabueso.

― ¡No, las galletas de jengibre!

― Ah, era eso ―murmuró siguiendo a su hermana, quien se encontraba abriendo el horno.

― Definitivamente hoy no es mi día ―completó observando fijamente la cosa viscosa que tenía en manos, cosa que no es considerada algo comestible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

María se encontraba de camino a su habitación, terminándose la última tostada de la mañana. Cuando finalmente entró a su cuarto, buscó inmediatamente el títere con el nombre de Misaki.

― Hace 30 minutos ese títere estaba en mi cama, ¿dónde se pudo meter? Ni siquiera tiene vida como para caminar por sí solo.

― Miau ―maulló el temible gato, Licht.

Lo más curioso de todo es que María tenía alergia a los gatos.

― Por favor no, no, no ―temerosa, la mujer volteó la mirada para encontrarse con el felino, no pasó mucho para que ella empezara a estornudar―. Demonios, pensé que te tenía vetado de mi habitación, gato.

Sacó un palo de quién-sabe-dónde y amenazó al pobre animal, quien, de modo calmado, abandonó la habitación de la enana. Ella cerró con brusquedad la puerta y se echó a su cama, secándose los mocos con el saco que llevaba puesto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el gato endemoniado tenía en boca el preciado títere de la mala suerte.

― No puede ser, ¡gato ladrón! ―vociferó persiguiendo al minino.

Cuando ella pudo visualizarlo éste estaba justo en la barandilla del ventanal preparándose para saltar, o siquiera eso parecía.

― No te atreverías ―comentó mirando al gato retadoramente. Licht le devolvió la mirada y bajó del barandal―. Lo sabía, ahora dame ese títere, felino endemoniado.

El animal bufó y, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el muñeco por la ventana.

― Juro que cuando vuelva a tener en mis manos el títere, cocinaré caldo de gato ―musitó devastada, dejándose caer en el suelo―. Eres una versión de Lucifer aún más maléfica, pero en miniatura.

**Misión completada, Licht.**

* * *

― Nee gerente, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó Honoka escondida tras un edificio.

― Estamos siguiendo a María, esa mujer no me inspira confianza.

― Pues ahora no estamos para suposiciones, gerente. Necesitamos volver al Maid Latte para los preparativos de esta noche ―sugirió Subaru sosteniendo una libreta entre sus manos.

― Es verdad, además a mí me dijo que íbamos de compras, no a perseguir una clienta ―completó Erika ciertamente frustrada.

― Lo sé, pero puedo jurar que esa bruja hizo algo en contra de Misa-chan, esta mañana estaba ayudando a mis tíos en su café y ella murmuró un par de cosas sobre un plan y un títere ―dijo confundida, las demás la miraron con la misma expresión―. Yo tampoco entiendo, sólo sé que lo que sea que hizo con ese muñeco involucra a Misa-chan y su navidad.

― Esa es una lógica bastante absurda, María es una buena chic-

― ¡Algo cayó de uno de los pisos! Vamos a ver qué es ―comandó Satsuki, acercándose hasta la acera donde aterrizó el títere que Licht botó― ¡Eureka! Esto es evidencia suficiente del complot que ella está tramando.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―cuestionaron todas acercándose con sigilo hasta la supuesta "escena del crimen".

― Este, mis queridas maids, es el títere que María tenía esta mañana en el Café ―informó dando vuelta al muñeco, pudiendo visualizar claramente el nombre de la Ayuzawa―, y aquí hay aún más pruebas de que es un complot, es el nombre de Misa-chan.

― Reconozco ese muñeco ―exclamó Honoka―, es de la tienda de mi tío, jugaba con él cuando era pequeña, tiempo sin verte Blast ―saludó alegremente―. Es un títere maldito, en la parte trasera escribes el nombre de la persona a la que odias y las consecuencias de eso es que ese "alguien" tendrá mala suerte durante toda su vida.

― Ay no, es decir que Misa-chan está condenada. ¿No hay forma de revertirlo? ―preguntó Subaru tapándose la boca.

― Mm, si mal no recuerdo creo que podemos borrar el nombre, claro, si es que no está escrito con marcador permanente.

― ¡Manos a la obra! Volvamos al Maid Latte para romper esta maldición vudú ―gritó la gerente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Entonces, si tengo bien entendido, durante toda la tarde has tenido mala suerte. Te cayó jugo de carne, caíste en un basurero lleno de pescado, hubo una tormenta de nieve; según tú-

― ¿Qué insinúas? ―inquirió Misaki.

― Creo que estás alucinando, claro que no hubo tormenta, yo salí con Hinata a patinar por una de las áreas turísticas, los noticieros jamás informaron sobre una tormeta ―la chica rió con alegría.

― T-te puedo jurar que había una tormenta, casi me traga.

― Quizá dormir en la mesa te está haciendo ver cosas ―comentó agraciada―. ¿Qué te parece si yo hago las cosas hasta que esa "maldición" desaparezca, ¿va?

― Hum, sí. Hasta eso yo iré a comprar los obsequios.

― No es necesario Misaki-chan, no tenemos mucho dinero para eso.

― Pues yo tengo lo suficiente para pasar una buena navidad con mamá y tú. De paso veré si puedo contratar a que alguien me arregle el teléfono ―respondió mostrando una funda completamente empapada.

― ¿Qué le sucedió?

― Se me cayó por el inodoro ―bufó con repudio.

― Ah, hablando de teléfono, Usui-kun me dejó un mensaje de que te tenía una sorpresa para Navidad y que pronto te llevaría a verla.

― Está bien, en todo caso, será mejor que me vaya antes de que algo más me suceda. Por cierto, el pavo está en la nevera. Nos vemos, Suzu-chan ―gritó la Ayuzawa saliendo de la casa, esperando que la mala suerte no hiciera efecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― Bien, ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí, Sakura-chan? ―cuestionó el Shintani introduciendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

― Esperando a Usui-kun, no sé por qué demora tanto, lo cité hace media hora ―reclamó la castaña sentada en la entrada del colegio de Seika.

― ¿No pudiste pensar un lugar mejor que la entrada del colegio? Es horrible volver a pisar este territorio antes del regreso a clases.

― Brr, lo sé, es escalofriante ―chistó sobando sus brazos.

― ¿Ese no es Usui? ―comentó Shizuko señalando una sombra.

― Lamento la demora, tuve que inventar una algo para que María no me suguiera ―excusó el rubio con indiferencia.

― ¿Vives con la profesora Miyazono, tutora de inglés? ―inquirió la peli-negra con asombro, no es común que un estudiante y una profesora compartan el mismo departamento, lo único que faltaba era que durmiesen en el mismo cuarto.

― Vaya Usui, no puedo creer que ya andes ligando con la maestra de inglés ―bromeó Hinata para después reírse de su propio chiste.

**¡BAM!**

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―murmuró Sakura completamente espantada―. ¿Qué fue?

― Si mis cálculos no me fallan, ese es el ruido de un cuerpo chocando contra el metal.

― Sorprendente, ¿cómo lo descubriste, Shizuko-san? ―comentó maravillada.

― Es simple lógica, únicamente tuve que ver las rendijas del colegio ―reiteró con simpleza mientras señalaba a la entrada.

― Duele, duele, duele ―lloriqueó el castaño, quien en esos momentos tenía su cara estampada contra las rendijas.

― Yo no ligo con nadie, Sanshita-kun ―comunicó Usui, bajando su pierna debido a que lo pateó como balón de fútbol.

― No diré nada más porque aprecio mi vida ―habló adolorido, despegándose del lugar y cayendo como escarabajo―. ¿Para qué estamos aquí, Sakura-chan? No me digas que es otro reto.

― Justamente, es el último reto, con esto ya habremos llegado a los siete retos. ¿Están preparados para maravillarse?

― Adelante ―dijeron al unísono.

― Regalo de Navidad, tendrán que darle el mejor regalo de Navidad a Misaki-chan. Y mañana los citaré de nuevo para nombrar al ganador.

― Puedo jurarte que hace como dos meses tuvimos que darle el "mejor regalo de cumpleaños" a Misaki-chan ―recordó Hinata.

― Pues ya no tengo más imaginación, por eso es que no hay más de 7 retos.

― ¿Qué pasaría su llegásemos a un empate? ―preguntó Usui.

― Creo que lo mejor sería hacer otro reto, no sé, veremos qué hacer si es que eso llega a suceder ―contestó Shizuko acomodando sus lentes.

― Me parece justo ―completó el oji-esmeralda dándose la vuelta―, me tengo que retirar, feliz navidad.

Una vez que Usui dejó a los demás atrás, su mente comenzó a inundarse de varios pensamientos mientras caminaba.

¿Qué pasaría si es que él perdiera? Se habría esforzado en vano, y creer que todo esto había comenzado con sus celos, ellos fueron los que lo impulsaron a aceptar el trato. Aún así, esa no era su mayor preocupación.

Estaba al pendiente de los puntos que tenía cada uno, y Takumi iba perdiendo por 1 punto, si es que llegase a ganar ese reto estarían en un empate, y con eso harían otro reto. Sería una segunda oportunidad, ¿pero qué tal si Hinata ganase? Todo acabaría y Usui ya no podría acercarse más a su Ayuzawa. Ni siquiera tendría derecho a acercarse al Maid Latte.

¡No se lo permitiría! A duras penas y no podía pasar un día sin ver la foto que Misaki y él se tomaron. Bien, sonó como un acosador. Sólo quería hacer referencia a que, técnicamente, no soportaría no poder acercarse a la oji-ámbar.

No, no. Tenía que abstenerse de esos pensamientos, demasiado negativos. A penas acababa de comenzar el reto y ya estaba imaginando lo peor, existe la posibilidad de que él gane, debe de aferrarse a es-

**¿Y ese estruendo?**

― Mou~ ―musitó una chica tirada en el suelo con un regalo en mano, ¿dato curioso? Antes llevaba tres regalos―. ¡No! El regalo de mamá ―trágicamente, la cajita rodó hasta la carretera y un carro arroyó el hermoso presente. Ella recogió con cuidado el segundo regalo y lo apiló junto con el tercero, dejándolos en el suelo en lo que intentaba pararse.

― Oh, gomen, no presté atención mientras caminaba ―se lamentó ayudándola a levantarse, admirando perfectamente esos preciosos orbes ámbar―, Ayuzawa.

― No importa, últimamente he tenido mala suerte, no sé ni lo que me pasa, por lo menos el regalo de papá y de Suzuna se encuentran en buen estad- ―no estaban, ¡los condenados obsequios no estaban! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no estén?! No pudieron haberse ido caminando― ¡¿Y los regalos?! Estaban aquí hace rato. Tampoco pudieron desaparecer así como así, ¿cierto? ―gritó aferrándose a la camisa del joven Takumi―, ¡un ladrón robó los obsequios! Calma, calma, Ayuzawa tienes que calmarte. Oh genial, estoy sonando demasiado paranoica, ¿verdad? ―ni siquiera dejó tiempo para que el chico le respondiera―. Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

― Sinceramente sí hubo un ladrón.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? ―exigió mientras que el chico sólo atinaba a señalar un par de perros masticando los regalos―. Esos son los perros que se escaparon esta mañana, ¡Kami! La mala suerte me persigue a donde sea que vaya ―dijo, observando a Usui, quien parecía estar aguantando la risa―. Ni se te ocurra reírte, Usui ―recriminó con aires de amenaza.

Silencio, la cara de él estuvo intacta y seria. El rubio cerró lentamente los ojos y los volvió a abrir, la miró a ella y después a los perros, a ella y a los perros otra vez. Perros, obsequios, auto, carretera, arroyar, Ayuzawa, mala suerte. No pudo más.

A menos de cinco segundos la risa incontrolable empezaba a oírse, y ella ya sabía de quien era. ¡Ese maldito estaba carcajeándose de ella en su cara! Bien, seguramente ocultar cosas graciosas no era uno de los fuertes de Usui.

― Cállate ―chitó fastidiada en lo que él se secaba las lágrimas.

― Fue mi culpa que esto sucediera, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar otros regalos? ―propuso más tranquilo.

La tarde pasó amena entre risas, bromas y varios golpes; obviamente Misaki estaría golpeando al pobre de Usui. Una vez que los regalos ya estuvieron listos ambos estaban dispuestos a aventurarse hasta la casa de Ayuzawa, cabe mencionar que por arte de magia no hubo mala suerte en todo el transcurso, era como si Takumi fuese su amuleto de la suerte, exclusivamente de ella.

― Llegamos, gracias por traerme a casa ―completó ella abriendo las rendijas.

― No es nada. Oe, Ayuzawa ―llamó.

― ¿Nani?

― No planees nada para esta noche, tú y yo haremos algo por Navidad ―informó dándose media vuelta, preparado para irse.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡No puedes decir eso, mucho menos sin antes habérmelo preguntado a mi! No eres mi dueño ―refunfuñó haciendo un pequeño mohín―. Bien sabes que esta noche estaré con mi familia, no esperes que abandonaré todo eso por algo que tú me dijiste.

― Hmm ―"respondió" brindándole una sonrisa ladina. ¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso?! Sea lo que sea, no era algo del agrado de la peli-negra.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

― Que si no vas al parque a las 5 de la tarde, tendré que secuestrarte ―concluyó mirándola fijamente. La chica se coloró a más no poder, no se sabe bien si era por ira o por vergüenza.

― Tú, tú... ¡Idiota!

― Te veo esta noche, Ayuzawa ―finalizó caminando de recto, satisfecho por su reciente logro.

Misaki entró aún colorada a su casa, retiró sus zapatos y fue a la cocina, encontrándose con Suzuna sentada en una de las sillas mientras terminaba de tapizar un obsequio.

― ¿Para quién es el obsequio? ―cuestionó con picardía en sus palabras.

― Para papá, tengo las vagas esperanzas de que el presente le llegará esta noche ―habló la castaña, observando a su hermana con una tierna sonrisa―. Hey~, estás mas roja que la envoltura del regalo.

― La razón es la misma de siempre; Usui ―dijo yendo al refrigerador en busca de su hermoso jugo de naranja, ese líquido anaranjado y cítrico que sabía exquisito. Nunca pensó que la felicidad se vendiera en envases y que se sorbiera con popotes. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar rastro alguno de su amado jugo―. ¡¿Eh?! ¿Dónde está mi jugo? De todo lo que me pasó en el día, esto es lo peor, ¡MI JUGO! ―exclamó con dramatismo. Rápidamente su drama fue silenciado por la agradable risa de Suzuna. Misaki la miró con dulzura calmándose un poco―. ¿Por qué te ríes?

― Es que me recuerdas a Hamburguer-kun ―recalcó con las palabras entrecortadas. Ahora que caía en cuenta, se estaba pareciendo mucho a él. Finalmente la mayor rió junto con su hermanita, agarrándole gracia a su comentario―. Ah sí, nee-chan aún no se te quita lo rojo de la cara ―murmuró reteniendo la risa.

― Ese alienígena pervertido ―susurró frustrada.

― ¿Qué te hizo ese "alienígena"?

― Uy, que NO me hizo. ¿Puedes creer que me dijo _"no planees nada para esta noche, tú y yo haremos algo por Navidad"_? Como si no tuviera familia con la cual pasar ―bufó molesta―, oh, y eso no es todo. Me miró con una de sus típicas sonrisas "conquista-chicas" y me dijo "_si no vas, tendré que secuestrarte_".

La menor soltó una risita tierna observando a Misaki con los mofletes inflados. "_Y después dicen que la menor soy yo_" pensó. Al fin pudo saber a qué se debía el sonrojo, y no, no era por furia, claramente estaba avergonzada de la situación.

― Pero no le haré caso, esta noche pasaré contigo y mamá ―comentó con aires de triunfadora.

― Y con Hamburguer-kun y sus abuelos, vinieron a la ciudad y mamá los invitó a pasar con nosotros esta fecha ―anunció sonriendo embobada.

― ¿E-enserio? Bueno, no es ta~n malo.

― Ah, ¡espera! ¿Dijiste que pasarás CON nosotras? ―Misaki asintió― Gomen-nee Misa-chan, pero es que tu Usui-kun vino ayer y habló con mamá para ver si podía raptarte solo por la noche de Navidad para una sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Un rotundo no ―gritó moviendo con rapidez los brazos―. Me pasaré encerrada en mi cuarto hasta que sea de noche y-y... ¡Pondré cerradura a todas las puertas y ventanas! ―amenazó corriendo a su cuarto, la mala suerte volvió a aplicarse.

Suzuna sonrió mirando el camino por donde la oji-ámbar acababa de irse, bajó la mirada hasta el regalo y terminó con observar un libro de recetas en uno de los estantes con un único pensamiento rondando por su cabeza; Hinata. ¿Será que todavía recuerda cuál era el plato favorito del chico? Esperemos que sí, quería darle un detalle bonito.

**Barriga llena, corazón contento.**

Realmente describía bien a Shintani Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche, Misaki se encontraba entre sus sábanas observando detalladamente los rayos de la luna que traspasaban su ventana. Qué rápido llegó, quizá podía salir con tranquilidad y ayudar a Suzuna y a su mamá; quien había vuelto hace una hora; aunque no quisieran su ayuda. Salió de las sábanas y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, tomó del pomo y salió del cuarto.

― Veo que ya te decidiste a salir, hija ―afirmó su madre colocando el pavo en la mesa.

**Ding Dong.**

― Oh, tocan a la puerta, ¿podrías ver quién es, por favor? ―preguntó la madre mientras la joven se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta. Temió abrirla, ¿y si era Usui? La capturaría y quién sabe qué cosas le haría a ella. No, no, no tenía que pensar con negatividad, pero aún así no quería abrirla. No se arriesgaría. Pero lo que necesitaba era valentía.

Terminó abriendo la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con Hinata. Suspiró aliviada. Saludó cordialmente a los invitados y les permitió el paso, cuando las 3 personas entraron ella sacó la cabeza y, cuidadosamente, miró para ambas direcciones, verificando que Usui no esté a la vista. Una vez que se cercioró de ello, se fue de la entrada y cerró la puerta, sólo que se le olvidó poner el cerrojo; ¿qué? ¿Pensaban que ella mentía con respecto a poner cerradura en todo el sitio?

Siguió de largo hasta llegar directo al comedor, pero un brazo la sostuvo antes de que entrase a la sala.

― ¿Qué sucede Hinata? ―cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

― Tenía un regalo para ti ―susurró indicando que bajara la voz.

― Pero si aún no es hora de abrir los obsequios.

― Es que hay una sorpresa esperando por ti, y... Bueno, no podré entregarte el obsequio antes de eso ―murmuró. Él ya estaba enterado de la fabulosa sorpresa, pues Suzuna le había comentado sobre eso, aún así tenía en claro que la sorpresa era algo muy importante para ella, esta vez no buscaba interrumpir el evento, aunque su rival estuviera ahí.

― Sigo sin comprender.

― R-realmente no importa ―dijo mientras le entregaba una caja cubierta de envoltorio para regalos―. ¿Uh, qué es esto?

― Ábrelo, espero que te guste ―sinceró sonriéndole.

Con curiosidad, la chica desenrolló el envoltorio, pudiendo apreciar el tesoro que se encontraba adentro. Sonrió con melancolía para devolver la vista al castaño, quien parecía estar esperando su reacción.

― Es precioso, muchas gracias ―habló viendo el obsequio con ternura. La caja estaba llena de fotos de su infancia con él y Suzuna, unos que otros objetos como las paletas que tomaban cada tarde (paletas que ya no vendían), las pulseras que hacían con el pasto seco, etc.― ¿Cómo conseguiste esta paleta? Hace más de 5 años que ya no las venden.

― E-es una historia algo extraña ―respondió rascando su nuca con nerviosismo―. Cuando salí del país estuve esperanzado en que volvería y te entregaría esta paleta, claro que no sabía que volvería casi 10 años después. Y mucho menos sabía que la comida expiraba.

"_Qué inocente~_" murmuró Mini-chan.

Ella soltó una risilla y agarró con cuidado una imagen que le encantó, la contempló por unos segundos hasta sentir la mano de Hinata en su hombro.

― Me alegra que te haya gustado, hace unas semanas encontré unas cosas que quise entregarte, y pensé que esta sería la ocasión ideal. Y, si me disculpas, iré a darle su regalo a Suzu-chan.

― Estoy segura que le gustará también ―él le sonrió con ternura dándole la espalda, preparado para entrar a la sala hasta que ella lo retuvo―. ¿Sabías que Suzuna y tú hacen buena pareja?

Hinata quedó estático, en blanco, perplejo, impactado y todos los derivados de "sorprendido". Nunca se esperó que eso viniera de ella, y mucho menos que lo soltara así como así. ¡Dios, podía sentir cómo los colores se le iban subiendo al rostro! ¿Estaría mal que considerase comenzar algo con Suzuna y abandonar la pelea con Usui?

― ¿E-enserio?

― Sí~ deberías considerar tener algo con ella ―imaginación, basta de bromas. Misaki jamás diría eso, pero... PERO, no es como si le molestase eso―. Se nota claramente que ambos tienen sentimientos mutuos. Bien, creo que iré a mi habitación y guardaré esto, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse frente a su puerta, la abrió con cuidado y, sumida en la oscuridad, divisó un libro en su estantería, no se animó a encender las luces así que sólo fue hasta la estantería y retiró algo que parecía un álbum. Abrió la gruesa pasta de este y colocó la foto que más le gustó de todas. Una en la que Hinata y Suzuna estaban manchados la cara con helado y ella estaba con el cabello enmarañado y lleno de césped seco. Dejó el álbum en su lugar y se paró de su puesto, cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir de su habitación la puerta se cerró ante sus ojos.

― ¡Ah! ―gimoteó espantada.

Ahora no podía ver nada, todo estaba cubierto de negro y ella aún no se acostumbraba a ello. A ver, usemos la lógica antes de llegar a la conclusión apresurada de que un acosador entró a su casa. Mmm, podría ser que el fuerte viento cerró la puerta con brusquedad, por supuesto. Pero hubo un hueco en su deducción, se encargó de cerrar todo con cerrojo, absolutamente todo, a excepción de la puerta de entrada la cual dejó sin cerradura. ¡Kami! Qué idiota fue.

**¿Ya debería entrar en pánico? ¡Claro que sí!**

Iba a gritar, gritar sería una buena idea, sin embargo la mano de esa persona (todavía no sabía si era hombre o mujer) tapó su boca. Bien bien, la estaban raptando aunque había un inconveniente, como dejó todo con cerradura no había por dónde salir, excepto la puerta de entrada, y esa puerta estaba justo a lado de la sala. Sonrió con satisfacción, no tenía cómo salir.

Y, sorpresivamente, el joven (sí, EL , pudo ver que era mucho más alto que ella, ninguna chica era tan alta) salió cautelosamente por la ventana, procurando no crear ningún ruido. ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? Él la mantuvo atrapada y evitó que ella pudiese alzar la cara. A rastras la atajó hacia un callejón oscuro (últimamente todo lo que veía era oscuro) y retiró la mano de su boca.

― Hola, Ayuzawa ―saludó Usui, permitiéndole observar su rostro.

Ella no sabía si suspirar aliviada de que no sea un acosador que esté dispuesta a violarla, o enojarse con él por causarle un casi infarto.

― Mi alienígena favorito ―musitó entre dientes y completamente enfadada.

― ¿Te asusté? ―preguntó sonriendo cínicamente, el maldito ya sabía la respuesta

― ¡Claro que sí, maldito bastardo! ¡Casi muero de un paro cardiaco! ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

― Te dije que fueras al parque a las seis, pero no, la señorita no se dignó en ir, así que, como ya dije, te fui a secuestrar.

― Vaya que eres un hombre de palabra ―regañó recordando el verdadero objetivo de él―. Para que sepas, no me pienso mover de aquí ni aunque me cargues para ir al Maid Latte.

― Pues no es necesario, ya estamos aquí. Deberías entrar, hace mucho frío ―concluyó señalando los botes de basura en los que el rubio descubrió su secreto. El pasó a un costado de ella, pisando la nieve, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle―. Y Misaki-chan no pesa en lo absoluto, fue calmante cargarte hasta aquí.

Definitivamente solo él sabía cómo hacerla sonrojar. Entró hasta el local encontrándose con todos sus conocidos del Maid Latte, aunque hubo un hombre al cual no reconoció pero extrañamente tenía una similitud extraordinaria con Hinata. ¿El padre de él, tal vez? Sin embargo, no le tenía miedo alguno a aquel hombre con cara simpática.

Se acercó a saludar con ánimos a todos los presentes, intercambiando risas y experiencias, era su primera navidad en el Maid Latte y, aún así, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, fue bueno no haberse opuesto TANTO a que Usui la trajera.

― Estoy emocionada, tenemos un nuevo cocinero ―mencionó la gerente con alegría mientras comía un poco del pavo.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? ―cuestionó la peli-negra masticando la carne del pavo.

― Nop, es este simpático hombre ―habló Honoka señalando al desconocido―. El pavo de esta noche es patrocinado por nuestro querido Sakuya Ayuzawa.

¿Sa-Sakuya? Más importante, ¿Ayuzawa? E-es decir, su padre. ¡Era su padre! De verdad había vuelto, estuvo tan conmocionada que casi se atranca con el pavo. Cuando subió la mirada todos la veían expectantes, ¿cómo reaccionaría Misaki de tan sólo enterarse que SU PADRE trabajaría con ella de ahora en adelante?

― ¿Papá? ―susurró con lentitud y dificultad de pronunciar.

― Mou~ eso dolió gerente ―se quejó Honoka, quien fue pisoteada por Satsuki bajo la mesa.

― Así es ―habló el castaño, dignándose a aceptar cualquier reclamo―, lamento no haberme presentado antes.

― E-eh, de repente todo el ambiente se tornó algo sentimental, ¿no sería mejor arreglar esto después, Sakuya? ―propuso Misaki sonriendo débilmente. No hubo ningún "papá", o siquier un "te extrañé", no, nada. Simplemente quiso evadir el tema, puede que no se haya sentido preparada para responderle, pero el castaño esperaba que lo llamara "padre" antes de "Sakuya".

― Claro, me parece perfecto ―reiteró sonriéndole con dulzura, la comprendía o hacía un intento. Lo que importaba es que se sentía feliz de haber vuelto y verla después de tanto tiempo.

― ¿Y cómo fue que se hizo el nuevo cocinero? ―dijo Misaki queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

― Pues esta tarde yo estaba sacando la basura y lo encontramos afuera como un pobre moribundo borracho ―recordaba Subaru hasta ser interrumpida por el Ayuzawa.

― ¡No fue por intención que me emborraché! Es solo que no sabía cómo era el vino y ya no había más jugo de naranja, ¡estaba sediento! ―murmuró inocentemente.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, incluso él mismo. Por lo menos su hija mayor no actuó tan mal como esperaba, puede que llegue a recuperar el amor que no le dio a Misaki durante todos esos años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

― ¡Hora de los regalos! ―exclamó Satsuki siendo seguida por todos hasta el árbol de navidad―. Yo comienzo, tengo un regalo perfecto para ti, Misa-chan. ¡Mira, mira! Esta mañana seguí a la tarántula ―Misaki sonrió al saber a quién se refería― y encontré un muñeco vudú.

― Blast ―carraspeó Honoka.

― Sí, sí, Blast. Este títere da mala suerte a la persona que tenga escrito su nombre detrás de él. Y ahí estaba el tuyo.

― Así que eso explica por qué tuve mala suerte durante todo el día ―murmuró pensativa, oh, esa vieja le pagaría muy caro. (Primera vez que odiaba a una mujer, eh)

― Y todas nosotras encontramos la forma de quitarte la maldición ―completó Subaru con orgullo.

― Sip~, esa chica fue tan tonta que usó marcador borrable, sólo tuvimos que lavarlo en agua caliente ―dijo Satsuki entregándole en una funda al muñeco maldito―. ¡Feliz Navidad! Es un regalo de todas nosotras.

― Oh, gracias ―agradeció aliviada, no más mala suerte, ahora podía caminar tranquila sin preocuparse de que filetes le cayesen encima.

― ¡Ahora me toca a mí dart-!

― Lamento interrumpirlos ―pronunció Usui agarrando suavemente de la mano de Misaki―, pero es que necesito llevármela por unos minutos.

Ambos salieron del Maid Latte hacia la parte trasera donde estaba comenzando a nevar, el rubio cerró la puerta tras de si una vez que se encargó de que nadie los oyera.

― ¿Lista para tú regalo, Ayuzawa? ―preguntó con calma detrás de ella.

― Primero quisiera yo darte mi regalo.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

― Si te lo digo no será sorpresa, debes cerrar los ojos.

― Tiene que ser una broma.

― Realmente lo es ―rió con diversión, la primera vez que Misaki le jugaba una broma, sorprendente―, no es necesario, deja que busque el regalo ―comentó buscando entre sus bolsillos hasta sentir una fundita de tela, la agarró con la mano izquierda y la sacó a la intemperie, dejándola a la vista del joven Takumi―, son besos de chocolates con almendra en el centro _(**N/A:** Delicioso *¬*)_, no se venden por aquí desde que tengo memoria, cuando me perdí por la ciudad pude encontrarme con una tiendo que sí los vendía, aunque eran muy costosos. Aún así ahorré para comprarlos.

― No debiste hacer eso por mí.

― Lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que los aceptes, no los compré para que sean rechazados ―regañó sin ser tan estricta, más lo hizo a modo de broma. Él tomó uno de esos y lo llevó a su boca, sabían bastante bien, al poco rato ambos se hallaban sentados en la grada de la puerta trasera saboreando esos dulces―. ¿Y? ¿Te gustaron?

El oji-esmeralda vaciló al responderle, únicamente atinó a asentir sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecía que planeaba algo, ¿pero qué?

― ¿Sabes? Ahora sé por qué los llaman 'besos de chocolate' ―pausó por unos segundos, un silencio de parte de él le dio a entender a ella que podía proseguir―. Si colocas la punta en tu boca; así ―puso la punta de un beso dentro de su boca―, tiene la forma de lo que hacen tus labios ―concluyó masticando el chocolate.

Usui se acercó a ella hasta quedar a su altura, la miró fijamente como si estuviese viendo todos sus detalles, ella le dirigió una mirada de "¿qué estás haciendo?" y él se limitó a enviarle otra de sus características sonrisas.

― ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si me gustaban los 'besos'? ―ella asintió con ironía, ¿cómo era posible que le preguntase eso si habían pasado menos de 5 minutos desde que hizo esa pregunta?―. Pues, sinceramente, yo prefiero otros ―reiteró mirando hacia la luna, para sorpresa de ella ningún copo de nieve le caía en los ojos.

― ¿Y cuáles te gustan? ¿Los que **no** tienen almendras en el centro? ―inquirió con inocencia, viendo los dos chocolates que restaban en la bolsita, ¿tanto habría ahorrado para que él prefiriese otros 'besos'? Se decepcionó por ello.

― No, me gustan los tuyos ―susurró contra sus labios, antes de besarla de sorpresa. No fue fogoso ni salvaje, era algo más dulce y suave, algo que Takumi Usui no podría hacerlo ni aunque frotara la lámpara del genio de Aladín. Simplemente él no daba esos besos, pero tampoco es como si el beso fuera malo.

No se resistió, no puso oposición a eso, ni siquiera tuvo la mínima intención de alejarlo. Puede que por esta vez ella haya deseado ese beso tanto como él, cerró los ojos mientras se arrimaba al frío pavimento correspondiendo aquel suave beso. Acorde a los segundos ambos se fueron separando con lentitud, ella lo miró a los ojos antes de sonreír.

― Aunque me cueste decirlo, eres mi amuleto de la suerte ―confesó con una sonrisa más tranquila, palmeando la cabeza del rubio tal como lo hizo un año atrás.

* * *

― Creo que han tardado un poco ―habló Sakuya algo preocupado.

― No es nada, estarán bien. Usui está con ella ―calmó Erika gentilmente.

― Lo sé, pero también quisiera hablar con Misaki un rato. Iré a verlos ―declaró el castaño mientras iba en camino a la puerta trasera

* * *

Ambos sintieron la puerta abrirse, por lo que se pararon con apresuro y regresaron a ver a quien salió por esa puerta.

― ¿Eh, interrumpo algo? ―carraspeó el Ayuzawa con cordialidad.

― No, no mucho ―respondió Misaki tajante.

― Ayuzawa, este es mi regalo para ti ―confesó Usui entregándole una carta de su abrigo azul marino―. ¿Aún recuerdas cuando tuviste un "accidente"? El hombre desconocido que se te acercó era él, Sakuya. Estuvo fuera del país por varios años pero tiene sus razones, creería que deberías escucharlo.

Sin palabras, así se encontraba la peli-negra. Mantenía el sobre firmemente agarrado a pesar del shock que tenía.

― Los dejaré solos por unos minutos, volveré pronto ―finalizó el oji-esmeralda depositando un suave beso en la frente de ella, la puerta se cerró tras la partida de Takumi y ese fue el único sonido que la cabeza de la chica podía procesar.

― ¿Por qué no lees el sobre que te dio Usui-kun? ―ofreció su padre con gentileza y amabilidad en su voz, la joven se sintió más calmada y con algo de inquietud, le alegraba que su padre esté ahí, no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario, puede que lo quiera más de lo que ella amaba la vida.

Pasar con Usui Takumi le había enseñado algo; antes de juzgar tenía que ver ambas versiones o ponerse en los zapatos del otro. Además, es mejor que Sakuya Ayuzawa esté ahí, frente a sus ojos, intentando recuperar esos años de fraternidad que no tuvo con ella a que nunca se haya asomado tan sólo para intentarlo una mísera vez.

Ella asintió al ofrecimiento del hombre y abrió con sumo cuidado el sobre que contenía la carta. Demoró algo en leerla, pues estaba nerviosa, cuando finalmente concluyó lo miró a él con los ojos aguados, iba llorar, ¡quería llorar! Pero no, todavía no.

― Lo... Lo lamento ―se disculpó el castaño algo cabizbajo―. Lamento que tengas que trabajar para ayudar con el mantenimiento de la familia, lamento haberte dado una mala vida, lamento que estén pasando por situaciones económicas, y por sobretodo, lamento no haber pasado contigo la mayor parte de tu vida.

― No tienes por qué disculparte, aún no sé las razones de tu "huída" ―intentó lucir fría o por lo menos indiferente, pero es que no podía, su padre, ¡Su padre estaba disculpándose ante ella! Jamás se imaginó estar cara a cara con él, seguramente si eso hubiera pasado antes, Misaki estaría regañándole, gritándole y hasta mandando su alma al diablo por todos esos años de "sufrimiento".

Rió con amargura de tan sólo pensar en cuál hubiera sido su razón. No, ella no haría eso. De cierta extraña manera llegaba a comprenderlo.

― Puede que haya sido todo tu culpa ―bien, no era buena para animar, pero lo intentaba. Su voz comenzaba a temblar, temía que quebrara en cualquier momento y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir―. Como puede que no, y no soy quién para juzgarte de tal modo ―respondió cabizbaja.

― ¡No es eso lo que más me preocupa! ―finalizó él mirándola, develando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y rompiendo en llanto―. Lo que me preocupa es que quizá no me vuelvas a querer ―sollozó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Misaki levantó su mirada mientras que una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla, esa lágrima sonó como un pequeño cristal romperse y Sakuya lo oyó muy bien, no le importaba si su hija lo veía llorar, sólo quería confirmar si esa gota de agua le pertenecía a Misaki.

**Y la vio.**

Parecía una estatua con un camino de agua salada recorriendo su mejilla, pronto cayeron dos, tres más y él no soportó verla llorar. La abrazó como hubiera querido hacerlo cada día, la aferró a su pecho y pudo oír los sollozos femeninos de ella, Sakuya sonrió con melancolía acariciando suavemente el cabello de ella, expresándole todo el cariño que le tenía.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que los sollozos cesaron con lentitud. Misaki levantó su mirada encontrándose con los orbes de su padre, y ella correspondió al dulce abrazo.

― ¿Estás más calmada? ―preguntó regalándole una sonrisa. Ella asintió lentamente en un intento de sonreír.

― Por qué... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

― Hmm, es una historia algo complicada.

― Tengo tiempo ―respondió sentándose en el pavimento de la escalera, secándose las últimas lágrimas.

― Antes no teníamos problemas económicos, vivíamos bien y con una buena vida sin preocupaciones, era un gran empresario ―comentó con aires de grandeza, consiguiendo sacar una risilla de Misaki―. Sin embargo, hubo un día en que uno de mis socios de alto rango llegó a traicionarme, ese animal de dos patas ―gruño con sarcasmo―. No sé cómo, pero al volver de un viaje de negocios esa rata inmunda me arrebató todo el dinero dentro de la empresa e, incluso, sacó todo el dinero de nuestra cuenta de banco. Él fue el causante de todos sus problemas económicos.

― Ya veo ―murmuró. Las piezas del rompecabezas poco a poco iban uniéndose, era algo un poco más lógico.

― Por tal motivo es que salí con algunos ahorros a perseguirlo.

― ¿Y qué pensabas hacer cuando lo vieras?

― Ah, pues... No sé. Era un impulso el perseguirlo, ¡pero nadie se mete con Sakuya Ayuzawa y su familia! ―gritó, era tan parecido a Hinata, Suzuna recibiría a su padre con inmensa alegría―. Lo seguí durante diecisiete largos años, aparte de ser una rata inmunda era escurridizo. Finalmente me enteré de que tuvo un accidente que le quitó la vida. Decían que fue un homicidio por lo que comenzaron a investigarlo, y en todos sus antecedentes descubrieron que me robó a mí, por lo que dentro de unos meses habrá un juicio para comprobar todo y así poder recuperar lo perdido.

― Entonces fue por eso que viniste.

― Sí, además, ya era tiempo de ver a mis hijas. Cuando llegué a Japón curiosamente mi vuelo aterrizó aquí, caminé como viejo moribundo por todas las calles y Usui-kun me encontró, al inicio pensó que era un tal Hinata ―rió con ánimo―, pero después de una taza de café comprendió varias cosas y me dio posada durante unos días. Le estoy muy agradecido.

― Desde mañana te mudas con nosotras, estoy segura que Suzu-chan estará emocionada por verte. Y allá hay 2 regalos esperándote, papá.

Él se sorprendió. ¿Cómo lo había llamado?

― Ya quiero ver a Suzuna ―habló sonriendo ampliamente.

Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo observando los copos de nieve caer, eso hasta que Sakuya concluyó con algo más.

― A pesar de la amabilidad de Usui-kun, no dudes que le partiré la cara si es que te hace daño, hija.

Misaki rió con ánimos y alegría, explotando en una inmensa carcajada. Quizá si fue bueno que Takumi la haya llevado hasta el Maid Latte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata y Usui estaban sentados en una cafetería lejana al Maid Latte, esperando a la llegada de Shizuko y Sakura, quienes los habían citado ya con los resultados.

― Entonces ya hemos llegado al final, ¿eh? ―comentó el Shintani pensativo.

― Así parece, la pregunta es: ¿Quién ganará?

La campanilla del lugar resonó, dando a indicar que un par de personas habían llegado. Ambos chicos voltearon sus miradas encontrándose con la Hanazono, solo ella. Ésta los buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlos, les sonrió y se acercó hasta la mesa, tomando asiento en un sofá individual de color café.

― ¿Dónde está Shizuko? ―cuestionó Usui con tranquilidad.

― Ella no pudo venir, fue a visitar a sus abuelos ―contestó.

― Qué pena, yo quería verla, ya mismo nos graduamos ―dijo melancólicamente, con rapidez negó la cabeza y la miró con alegría―. ¡~Hey! Lo bueno es que no nos citaste en la entrada del colegio, era escalofriante.

― Tienes razón ―rió.

Silencio, silencio, ¡esperen! ¿Oyen eso? Olvídenlo, solo fue un estornudo.

― ¿Cuáles son los resultados? ―inquirió Hinata.

― Sobre eso... Bueno, fue una buena batalla y todo ―cada vez sonaba más sombría mientras bajaba la mirada, qué buena actriz era, estaba esperando sorprenderlos para dar la mejor noticia―. Pero va siendo hora de decir los resultados.

Ambos la miraban insistentes, ella solo atinaba a mirar para todos lados y fruncir los labios, vacilando entre decir el resultado ahora o no.

― El ganador es... Hinata, por un punto ―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Era por ese evento de la cita, estaba más que segura, de no ser por eso él no hubiese ganado y el ganador sería Usui. Se sentía escoria con tan sólo saber que todo estaba arreglado, quería que Usui ganara porque estaba más que claro que Hinata comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por Suzuna, sentimientos que eliminaron los que tenía por la Kaichou.

Usui miró a la nada con un sentimiento vacío en sus orbes esmeralda, ¿había apostado todo para terminar perdiéndolo?

― ¿Qué? ―musitó Hinata con asombro, sorpresa y sobre todo... ¿tristeza?

* * *

_**≈•≈Resultados finales≈•≈**_

_4-**Usui:Hinata**-5_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo IX:**__ Maldición vudú  
_

**_"Eres una versión de Lucifer aún más maléfica, pero en miniatura."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_**NOTA (2):** Este es el último capítulo, fue un gusto estar con ustedes T-T las veré en el epílogo, nuestro último capítulo._

_**NOTA (3):** Por favor no me maten T-T todavía tengo 23 o 22 fanfics que terminar T-T sé que no estuvo muy lindo que Hinata haya terminado ganando pero es para darle emoción, ¿no creen? ***se esconde detrás de Aoi-kun (24 años)*** no me maten, todavía no me pagan una deuda de treinta y ocho dólares T-T_

**_•HORA DE SPOILER•_**

_¿Alguien sabía que Satsuki tenía treinta años O.O? ¿Y que Honoka tenía veinte? Wa~ se ven mucho más jóvenes. Ah, sí. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, es que me cortaron el wi-fi (los peores días de toda mi vida) y cuando hubo wi-fi retiraron el módem y lo escondieron T-T Pero lo que cuenta es que volví con el capítulo nueve, qué emoción. Es la primera vez que termino una historia, ¡y tiene 10 capítulos! Claro que falta el epílogo._

_Dios mío, llegué hasta el capítulo 85 del manga y, mama mía, no lo puedo olvidar o.o _¿Sabían que, increíblemente Aoi y Honoka están saliendo? E, increíblemente, hacen una muy buena pareja O.O Aoi está tan lindo~ jajajaja pero está bastante guapo ._. Ay~__

__Aunque, si se ponen a pensar, Honoka tiene veinte años cuando Aoi tenía catorce. Es decir que diez años ___después ella tenía treinta y el veinticuatro, Honoka es mayor por seis años, wow. Cabe mencionar que Aoi está mucho, MUCHO más lindo que cuando tenía 14 *-*_

_Bien, este es el capítulo más largo que jamás hice, espero que eso recompense mi tardanza 10,629 palabras, woah~ Definitivamente, esto recompensa todo.  
Nut~chan (yo) + cerebro de vacaciones + no colegio + no w__i-fi + tarde aburrida = Capítulo de ocho mil palabras, confórmense con eso :3_

_¿Ya saben quién era el hombre misterioso? Damas y caballeros, les presento a Sakuya Ayuzawa \\(^-^)/_

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; FALTA EL EPÍLOGO!_**

**_Dejo en claro que no es un HinataxMisaki_**

* * *

_Por aquí dejo los tomates de la semana n.n ***dejando cuatro bandejas de tomates*** por si me quieren __tomatear e.e (esa palabra no existe xD) Como dije antes, por favor no me maten, todavía estoy muy joven._

_Lo-lo terminé, wow ._. lamento haber dejado con la duda whahaha soy mala._

_Um, estoy pensando en hacer una secuela para ver cómo le va a Usui con este __inconveniente, ¿qué opinan e.e? Aunque, claro, las segundas partes nunca han sido buenas u.u temo arruinar la historia jaja._

_Nadie se imaginó el final e.e_

_En fin, espero que me puedan expresar su voto en un review ñ.ñ. Llegaré a la parte que más me gusta de esto, ¡agradecimiento a los reviews! \\(*-*)/ :_

**_SetsukaChoi:_ **_Jajaja, imagina que alguien está leyendo esto desde la comodidad del baño xD__  
_

_**Nagisa del**** Mar:** Holi~ Huelga por la libertad (/*-*)/ Jajaja, _¿te hace sentir especial? E-eh, ahora la halagada soy yo xD _¿tomatazos? Estoy segura que tú si me lanzarás todos los tomates de los baldes D: pero el maní si estará bueno, la próxima función será el Martes n.n el domador de leones te reservó un puesto ;) ok no xD Tengo muchos, MUCHOS tomates, hoy me llega un cargamento especial :3 Aw, _¿____nani? Gracias :3 para mi edad, ay~ me hace acuerdo a que soy una enana xD me defiendo *-* waza~ no al bullying (?) Y a mi me halaga que te guste la mía n.n Sí~ la máquina estará arreglada :) espero que el señor no me abandone como el caballo ese T-T Le pegas a Bruno (el caballo xD) y el te da un patazo xD No te avergüences, aunque cabe mencionar que sigo sin saber tu edad x3 Tengo la firme esperanza de que las computadoras gobernaran el mundo ;u; Los celos son ese "es mío, no te acerques o te rompo la garganta ¬¬", preciosos *-* Uh, me alegra que te haya encantado y que te hayas divertido, sigo insistiendo, por favor no me mates cuando termines de leerlo T-T whahaha :3 Iba a poner a alguien más pero no quise buscar :3 tenía flojera _(:3J)_ Claro que me animaré a hacer el epílogo n.n tengo una buena idea para eso, pero estoy pensando en hacer secuela, este era el último capítulo, hum, creo que no lo haré xD Jajaja, adivina adivinador, _¿quién era el hombre misterioso e.e? Espero que te haya agradado, insisto por tercera vez, no me mates Q-Q E-eh... Nos vemos en el epílogo, bye bye ***sale huyendo***___

_**Artemisa Neko-chan:** Desempate, yahoo~ _¿Ah, sí? _¿Quién era e.e? Es muy fácil leer mi mente, de seguro ya sabías que era Sakuya ._. Aquí también va la actualización n.n, espero que te haya gustado y, por favor, no me mates Q-Q aunque no creo que lo hagas xD espero...___

_**Leslie Cota (Guest): **Gracias ^-^ es hermoso, te causa esas mariposas en la barriga :3 también fue mi primer manga, no lo puedo olvidar aún. Hay que agradecer que es el primer anime-manga con maids que no tiene nada de Hentai ni Ecchi *-* es perfecto. Es verdad, Suzuna y Hinata hacen muy buena pareja, y Kuuga y Sakura también, no hay modo de que sea diferente :3 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias ^^ yo pienso que escribo como una persona normal :3_

**_Gracias a todas por seguir comentando :3_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia y t__ambién agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su baño (_¿_SetsukaChoi ¬w¬?)_

_E-eh, nos vemos en el epílogo ***sale huyendo***_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†¿Sabías que los pandas están hechos de leche y galletas oreo?†_**


	10. ¡Bonus!

_¡Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! ¿Cómo están? Vengo con el capítulo número 10, síp~ no pensaba dejarlos con un final tan agrio pero siquiera fue inesperado que Hinata ganara huahuahua :3 Soy de esas personas que AMAN los finales felices y, por ende, hace que todas sus historias terminen con un final en el que aparecen arcoíris y unicornios._

_Eso y que no quería hacer secuela e.e soy algo floja _(:3J)_ ¡Por eso vine con este capítulo extra ^-^! Ah, por cierto creo que no haré epílogo, todavía no estoy decidida :3_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo porque va a ser extremadamente corto T-T no tenía imaginación ni inspiración y se acabo el chocolate (/-\\) es horroroso, por favor tengan compasión de este capítulo mal hecho T-T Ah sí, voy a cambiar el colegio de Aoi, él también estará en Seika n.n_

_Como este capítulo es el último, va dedicado a **Nagisa **(puesto que no haré un epílogo ¬w¬). Gracias por seguir comentando ;w; y por seguir esta historia desde el capítulo uno TuT ¡~gracias alma gemela xD! Me hiciste feliz c: Ah shi, lamento no poder hacer un epílogo jaja, pe-pero esto cuenta como uno, porque ni yo tenía planeado hacer el décimo espero que te guste ;u; ya merito te mando un PM :3 aún no te libras de mí, huahuahua._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa. Sino hubiera sacado la segunda temporada más rápido T-T_

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo X:**__ ¡Bonus!_

**_"Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no es a ella a quien realmente amo."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata estaba caminando de manera despreocupada por las calles con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había hecho el anuncio del ganador, nada volvió a la normalidad desde ese entonces y el ánimo de todos los involucrados cambió drásticamente.

Usui, así como el trato acordaba, dejó de entablar contacto alguno con Misaki, e inclusive dejó de acercarse al Maid Latte, demostrando así que Usui Takumi tenía verdadera palabra. Por otra parte, Misaki extrañaba la presencia de Usui en todo el sitio, sólo lo veía en clases pero ni así cruzaban palabra alguna. Un sentimiento vacío se instaló en su corazón cuando el chico dejó de ser un cliente constante en el Maid Latte, y en especial cuando Usui comenzaba a ignorarla donde sea que estaban.

Hinata estaba completamente insatisfecho con esa situación, sentía culpabilidad y resentimiento. Ambos estaban sufriendo a culpa de él, ¡no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento! Oh, y la cosa empeoraba.

**Suzuna.**

Sí, la relación que tenía con Suzuna iba deteriorándose de poco en poco y eso le preocupaba cada día más. Desde que le comentó sobre su victoria, ésta tuvo un comportamiento diferente al que solía tener, se había vuelto más distante y sus respuestas eran tajantes y frías. Dejaron de verse en el parque cada día a las cinco de la tarde y Hinata dejó de ir a casa de la familia Ayuzawa.

Pero no, él no permitiría que esto continuara así como así, ¡iba a recuperar la relación que tenía con Cheese-chan! Justamente por esa razón es que estaba en camino a la casa de los Ayuzawa's. Iba a decirle a la menor que saliera con él (en plan de amigos, claro) para poder pasar un tiempo y fortalecer el lazo de amistad.

Cruzó la esquina algo ansioso y, sin consentimiento, comenzó a correr hasta llegar a las rejas de la casa. Timbró un par de veces antes de oír la puerta abrirse, y de ésta salió Minako con un delantal y las manos parecían estar cubiertas de algo que sería considerado como 'harina'.

― Buenas tardes, Minako-san ―saludó alegre el joven castaño―. ¿Está aquí Suzu-chan?

― Uhm, ¿Suzuna? No, lo lamento Hinata, ella salió a las 4:00 p.m. de aquí, es decir, hace media hora ―dijo amablemente―. ¿Por qué?

― Oh, es que venía a invitarla un helado, hace mucho que no hablamos ―sinceró con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas―. ¿Sabes por qué salió?

― Sí, Aoi-kun; un amigo de su curso; vino y la invitó a una cita. Ella aceptó gustosa y partieron de aquí ―comentó pensativa sin saber quién era ese chico.

― ¿A dónde se fueron? ―inquirió de inmediato, ¿acaso esa punzada en su pecho significaban celos?

― Dijeron algo sobre verse en el nuevo centro comercial, no estoy segu- ¿Shintani-kun? ―preguntó dándose cuenta de que el castaño ya no estaba ahí.

― ¡Muchas gracias Minako-san! ―gritó justo antes de virar.

Estaba furioso, realmente furioso. SU Suzuna había salido con Aoi-kun, el sobrino de la gerente, el chico que se hizo pasar por una idol, ¡un condenado afeminado que hacía cosplay de una chica! ¡Claro que no dejaría que Suzuna esté con un chico así! Podían tener la misma edad pero es que ese chico no era para la Ayuzawa menor, Hinata sabía bien quiénes eran para ella y quiénes no.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba a tan sólo cuatro calles del nuevo centro comercial, y paró en seco sin haber dado un paso más.

**¿Qué haría cuando encuentre a Suzuna?**

Bueno, ehm, ¿cómo decirlo? Sinceramente no pensó en eso, sólo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y, además, lo hizo por instinto. Pero, de verdad, ¿qué haría cuando encontrase a Suzuna? Era más que obvio que iba a separar al afeminado ese de la chica y la alejaría permanente de ella. ¿Si le preguntaba el por qué? Porque Hinata sabía qué hombres eran para ella y cuáles no. Sí, definitivamente eso haría.

Siguió su curso hasta llegar al nuevo centro, supervisó minuciosamente cada uno de los cuatro pisos del edificio hasta encontrar a los jóvenes en el tercer piso. Con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó a ellos y...

― ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Suzu-chan!

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó la Ayuzawa completamente sorprendida.

― Pues yo... ―¿Qué hacía ahí? ¡Eso era sencillo! Él...―. Yo estoy aquí para probar la comida del nuevo centro. No hay buen lugar si no hay buena comida. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algunos locales a probar la comida, Suzu-chan?

― Hey, también estoy aquí ―gruñó Aoi, siendo completamente ignorado por el castaño.

― No me di cuenta, perdón. ¿Y bien Suzu-chan, aceptas?

― Lo siento Hamburguer-kun, estoy en una cita con Aoi-kun ―dijo la joven levantando la mano con la que agarraba la mano de Aoi.

El Shintani cayó en un abismo al ver ese gesto de 'amistad' que ambos tenían, sintió una vena saltando por su sien y optó por entrometerse en el medio de ese par.

― ¿Y a dónde van por su cita? ―cuestionó celoso.

― Iba a llevarla al cine a ver la pelíc-

― ¡Que no se diga más! ―vociferó interrumpiendo al peli-azul, Hinata separó las manos agarradas de ellos y agarró ambas manos, arrastrándolos hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba el cine―. ¡Yo los acompañaré en la película, va a ser emocionante! Aoi-kun, ¿también me vas a invitar a mí, verdad?

― Claro que no, ¿sabes lo que es una cita? Es algo entre dos personas, ¡un dúo! ―gritó Aoi mientras hacía gran esfuerzo por parar.

― Pues he oído de lo que son las citas cuádruples.

― ¡Pero eso es entre cuatro personas! Jamás supe de una cita entre tres.

― Entonces seamos originales y hagamos una cita de tres ―comentó el castaño sonriendo con satisfacción, había logrado su cometido―. Yo pagaré la entrada y la comida.

Suzuna bufó y una nube oscura comenzó a formarse sobre la cabeza de Aoi, juntos llegaron hasta la sala de cine y se sentaron en los asientos del centro, Hinata procuró sentarse al lado de la Ayuzawa, sin embargo Aoi también ocupó ese sitio. La compra de la comida se basaba en palomitas EXTRA grandes, dos sodas medianas y palomitas medianas, sin contar unos que otros dulces.

El oji-café no observaba la película, únicamente tenía su vista puesta en los chicos de su lado, quienes estaban compartiendo las palomitas medianas (¡eran demasiado pequeñas!) y la soda. En un momento 'oportuno' las manos de ambos chicos se unieron, lo que para ellos fueron unos simples 3 segundos para Hinata fueron 3 minutos, cosa que aumentó sus celos y 'accidentalmente' estiró su mano consiguiendo botar la soda en los pantalones del chico.

― Lo lamento, es que el fantasma de la ópera me dio una cachetada y me lanzó hasta la soda. ¿Estás bien Aoi-kun? ―habló en un intento de no reírse.

El susodicho se limitó a observarlo con odio antes de utilizar todas las servilletas para limpiar su pantalón mojado, ¿ahora cómo saldría del cine sin ser molestado?

De puro milagro la soda consiguió secarse y sus pantalones se hallaban intactos, el Hyodo suspiró aliviado al notar eso y por fin pudo levantarse de su asiento junto con los demás.

― Me encantó la película, estuvo muy interesante, mi parte favorita fue cuando los extraterrestres atacaron el mundo ―anunció Hinata sin dejar de lado una minúscula sonrisita que su rostro atribuyó desde que la soda mojó a Aoi.

― La película era de dibujos animados, no estamos hablando de Star Wars, Hamburguer-kun ―murmuró Suzuna con desdén. Apretando fuertemente la mano del peli-azul.

― ¿Quieres ir al parque a tomar unos helados, **Suzuna**? ―propuso el Hyodo, utilizando un énfasis especial en el nombre de la chica.

― ¡Sí~! Vamos, yo amo los helados.

― Hablaba con Suzuna, no contigo anciano ―gruñó Aoi nuevamente.

― Pues qué desconsiderado eres, Aoi-kun. Yo invité la soda y las palomitas, ¡incluso invité la entrada al cine y tú me lo pagas así! Excluyéndome de los helados.

La razón era desconocida para todos pero, a fin de cuentas, Suzuna logró llevar a ambos chicos hasta el parque. Ella se fue a comprar los helados (sí, la chica invita) en un intento de separarse de ese par, cabe mencionar que durante todo el transcurso las únicas palabras que lograba escuchar eran 'afeminado', 'anciano', '¡nadie te invitó!, 'me invité yo solo'.

― ¿Podría darme dos helados de chocolate y uno de fresa, por favor? ―cuestionó la Ayuzawa hablándole al heladero, éste tomó una bola de cada sabor y la colocó en cada cono.

― Creo que debería hacer algo con el par que le está acompañando, señorita.

― ¿Perdón? ―musitó tomando los helados.

― No es por nada pero debería elegir con quién quiere salir ―propuso el señor dando vueltas a la cuchara de helado.

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

― Desde aquí puedo ver como el castaño intenta ahorcar al chico que parece niña ―rió señalando hacia las bancas. Efectivamente ahí estaban ambos chicos en un vago intento de homicidio hacia el otro.

― Gracias por los helados ―susurró brindándole una sonrisa echando paso a la banca. Los dos muchachos sintieron su presencia e inmediatamente pararon sus acciones, observándola con una sonrisa falsa.

**¿Elegir a uno? Pero, ¿a quién?**

― ¡Suzu-chan! ―gritaron como niños pequeños.

― Cállense, ¡¿cómo es eso de que intentaron ahorcar al otro?! ―vociferó aventándoles los helados, el de chocolate a Hinata y el de fresa a Aoi.

― Él comenzó ―se excusaron al unísono, consiguiendo atrapar los helados―. Espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?

― El señor de los helados me lo comentó ―dijo para después pegar un zape a las cabezas de los chicos―. ¡Tienen que aprender a comportarse!

― No volverá a pasar ―lloriquearon―. Se parece mucho a Misaki ―susurraron con voz inaudible.

― ¿Quieren otro golpe? ―preguntó, a lo que ellos se limitaron a mover la cabeza en señal de negación.

El silencio era algo que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, durante ese corto instante de paz Suzuna se dio un poco de tiempo para poder pensar, ¿con quién se quedaría? No es como si amase a Aoi, sin embargo Hinata iba a quedarse con su hermana, eso estaba más que claro. Y tampoco estaría mal probar algo con Aoi, pero aún así-

― Maldito anciano, ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ―replicó un muy, muy, MUY enojado Aoi refiriéndose a su cara manchada con helado de fresa.

― ¿Te he mencionado que escucho voces en mi cabeza? Una de ellas me dijo que te verías muy bien con el helado en tu nariz ―rió con sorna antes de estallar en una carcajada.

― Vaya, uno piensa por unos minutos y se encuentra con esto ―murmuró la chica algo fastidiada, se acercó hasta el peli-azul e intentó limpiarle la cara con un par de servilletas que tomó del cine (por precaución, nada más)―. Aoi-kun, ¿por qué no mejor vas a casa? Te prometo que saldremos en algún otro momento, por ahora tengo que hablar con él.

― Está bien, sólo por esta vez te has librado de mí, anciano.

― Eso es lo que piensas ―se burló Hinata sacándole la lengua.

El joven Hyodo se fue del lugar siendo despedido por Suzuna con un ademán de mano mientas que Hinata enviaba miradas retadoras. Al poco rato que el chico desapareció de la vista de ambos Suzuna se volteó con una faceta irreconocible.

― ¿Q-qué sucede, Cheese-chan? ―cuestionó nervioso.

― Ahora que no está Aoi, dime Shintani ―desde aquí comenzamos mal, ella nunca lo llamaba 'Shintani'―, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

― Pu-pues...

― No quiero mentiras, ya sé que no fuiste a probar la comida del centro comercial.

― Bien, bien ―suspiró―. Minako-san me dijo que habías salido en una cita con un compañero de clases, me enteré que era Aoi e inmediatamente vine hasta aquí para alejarlos ―confesó desviando la mirada con un muy notorio enojo.

― ¿Y por qué? ¿No crees que yo también debería tener una oportunidad para enamorarme?

― ¡Claro que tienes esa oportunidad! Es sólo que... ―murmuró avergonzado, ¿a dónde se fue todo el coraje y la valentía que poseía antes?

― 'Es sólo que'...

― ¡Es sólo que con Aoi Hyodo no puedes estar!

― ¿Por qué no? Yo soy la que debería tener autoridad en estos asuntos ―reiteró furiosa, él no podía decir con quién debía estar y con quién no, no era su padre.

― Porque no, esa es la respuesta. Aoi no es para ti y yo lo sé ―gritó mirándola a los ojos. ¿Por qué Suzuna tenía esa sonrisa?

― Oh, ya veo, y según tú, ¿quién puede ser para mí? ―inquirió con picardía. Así que eso era, Hinata estaba sufriendo de celos.

― ¿Quién? Pues, pues ―no pensó que ella haría tremenda pregunta, poco a poco su voz iba diminuyendo y él comenzaba a sentir que se hacía aún más pequeño―. ¡Pues yo! ¡Yo soy para ti! ―concluyó tomándola de los hombros. La valentía desapareció completamente abriéndole paso al sonrojo, la cara de Hinata parecía un tomate y, ante eso, salió huyendo.

**A él, Suzuna elegía a Shintani Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misaki se hallaba en la entrada de la secundaria, pateando las piedras en el suelo mientras esperaba a Sakura y Shizuko, quienes la habían citado en ese lugar para decirle algo importante. No sabía qué era esa cosa pero una puntada en el corazón le dio a entender que no era nada bueno. De todas formas le intrigaba saber qué era eso. Quizá se habrán enterado sobre lo de su trabajo en el Maid Latte, quién sabe.

― Misaki-chan ―jadeó Sakura corriendo. Al poco rato llegó hasta la muchacha con su aliento entrecortado, siendo seguida por Shizuko―. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir. No sabes cuántas cuadras hemos recorrido, estoy exhausta.

― Será mejor que tomemos algo de beber, la respuesta seguramente te sorprenderá Misaki, yo invito ―propuso la de lentes, guiando a sus amigas hasta un local cercano de malteadas.

― ¡Yay! Yo quiero una malteada de fresa con grumos y extra-crema ―chilló la castaña saltando como un conejo hasta sentarse en la barra de malteadas.

― Tampoco te pases Sakura, gracias a ti es que me han retirado mi mesada. Dicen que me la gasto en cosas inútiles ―gruñó.

Misaki no prestaba atención en lo que sus amigas estaban diciendo, su mente se centró en un '¿Por qué?'. ¿Por qué Usui comenzó a evitarla? ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Parecía que él comenzaba a odiarla sin razón aparente. Eso, de cierta manera, conseguía achicar el corazón de la joven. Estaba muy preocupada por la respuesta a todo eso. Pero eso no seguiría así, es más, después de que Sakura y Shizuko le comentasen para qué la citaron, la Ayuzawa se encaminaría al departamento de Usui (no pregunten cómo es que sabe dónde vive) y lo obligaría a responderle. ¡Arreglaría su relación con Usui sí o sí!

― ¿Qué es lo que me tenían que decir? ―interrumpió la oji-ámbar.

― Jeje ―rió la Hanazono jugando con la pajilla de su malteada―. Es sobre Shintani y Usui ―comentó con la mirada baja, no se atrevía a observar a sus amigas a los ojos.

Bien, Sakura no podía más. Tenía que decirle a Misaki sobre el concurso entre ambos chicos, tarde o temprano ella también tenía que enterarse, era mejor que se lo dijera ahora antes de que ese asunto pase a mayores.

― ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ―habló la Ayuzawa. Shizuko permaneció en silencio mientras que la castaña sonreía melancólicamente.

― ¿Sabes por qué Usui ha comenzado a evadirte? ―preguntó seria.

― Realmente no, quisiera saberlo.

― Al inicio del año anterior _(**N/A:** Sí, ya están en Enero :3)_ Hinata le propuso algo a Usui con respecto a ti. El trato era que ambos lucharían por ti, al comienzo tenían que enamorarte, sin embargo el rumbo de esa 'guerra' cambio. Tenían que conseguir puntos en algunos retos que Shizuko y yo les decíamos. El ganador se quedaba contigo y... El perdedor se alejaba de ti para siempre.

Era suficiente, con eso había entendido todo. Usui perdió la guerra y Hinata ganó. La mirada de la chica consiguió ensombrecerse e intentó no botar lágrimas.

― Y-y lo sentimos mucho, Misaki-chan. No debimos de haber ayudado con esa guerra entre ellos, estoy muy arrepentida por ello ―se lamentó la Hanazono.

― No importa, están perdonadas. No tuvieron la culpa, después de todo, ustedes no dieron la idea de comenzar eso, y mucho menos aceptaron competir. Sé bien que Hinata te pidió ser la anfitriona en eso cuando tú no sabías de qué trataba.

― Aún así, estoy muy arrepentida ―dijo Sakura.

― Lo importante es que pediste perdón.

― Pero de todas maneras yo- ¿Misaki-chan?

La susodicha salió corriendo del lugar. No podía más, tenía una enorme opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba en paz y seguía latente. ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?! ¡¿Qué acaso su opinión no importaba?! ¡¿No importaba de quién estuviera enamorada?! Así como lo escuchan, ella estaba enamorada de Usui desde un inicio, pero no. ¡A ellos no les importó ni un comino!

Llegó como pudo a su casa y, sin tan sólo saludar, fue a la cocina y agarró los 3 paquetes de jugo de naranja, se encerró en su cuarto y puso cerrojo en la puerta. No quería que nadie la molestase en esos instantes, se sentía fatal y no tenía ánimo para hablar con nadie. Caminó hasta el armario y se metió en él, en un intento de huir de la realidad.

Sin consentimiento de su cuerpo varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no sollozó y tampoco las retuvo, permitió que salieran de sus ojos y mojaran sus mejillas, dentro de ese armario no había persona que pudiera causarle daño, no había nadie que la viera. Con eso logró agarrar un par de jugos y los sorbió hasta que queden vacíos, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias de tomar tanto y las posibles ganas de ir al baño.

― Sé que estás ahí, Usui ―musitó lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico la escuchara.

― Has descubierto mi escondite secreto, ¿qué haces metida en el armario? ―por entre las rendijas del armario Misaki pudo visualizar que el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama sin hacer nada.

― Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿qué haces en mi habitación, Usui?

**_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• Recuerdos de Usui •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_**

_Caminaba con lentitud por las calles de la ciudad, no tenía rumbo alguno simplemente quería salir un rato de su departamento. Curiosamente terminó frente al Maid Latte pudiendo apreciar a las chicas vestidas de Maids mientras atendían a los clientes. Sonrió con cierto deje de melancolía antes de continuar su caminata y alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar._

_¿Cómo pudo perder? ¿Apostó todo para tan sólo perderlo? Sí, así parece. La guerra por fin cesó y, aún así, él no había salido victorioso. Se metió en un lío a causa de sus celos y, gracias a ello, terminó perdiéndola a ella. El mundo a veces podía llegar a ser tan cruel. Ahora no podría hablar ni acercarse a la Kaichou por perder frente a Hinata. ¿Cómo ganó? Ni la más mínima idea, sin embargo Hinata podía conquistar el corazón Misaki._

**_Conquistar._**

_¡No! Justo eso era lo que quería evitar, no quería perder a la Ayuzawa, eso fue lo que siempre infundió un temor en Usui. No quería perderla y mucho menos quería verla junto a otro. ¿Y si ella no amaba a Shintani? Oh, qué crueles habían sido todos. ¿Por qué no le preguntó a Misaki si sentía algo por alguien? ¡Ella no merecía ser tratada como un trofeo! No era un objeto con dueño.  
_

_Era ahora cuando apenas se daba cuenta del error que cometió a lo largo del año, y del que seguramente se arrepentiría para la eternidad._

_― ¡Usui! __―gritó una voz a la lejanía._

_― ¿Sanshita-kun?_

_― ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy 'Sanshita'?! __―exclamó cuando finalmente llegó al lado del chico__―. Bueno bueno, no vine justamente para pelear. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Misaki-chan._

_― El tema ya está cerrado, no puedo acercarme a ella y mucho menos hablarle, ¿qué más quieres discutir? __―habló con un tono sombrío, realmente le costaba aceptar la realidad._

_― Que renuncio a este trato._

**_¿E-e-escuchó bien?_**

_― ¿Qué? __―musitó el oji-esmeralda asombrado._

_― Que renuncio, he caído en cuenta de algo sumamente importante __―repitió desviando la mirada__―. Yo no siento nada por ella, a quien de verdad amo es a Suzuna, lo comprobé apenas hoy y me di cuenta de que el amor que siento por ella supera a la obsesión que tuve con Misaki-chan. Además, se nota claramente que ella decidió amarte a ti, no entiendo cómo fui tan ciego._

_― ¿Qué? __―preguntó anonado, otra vez._

_― ¿Siquiera escuchaste algo de lo que dije? __―cuestionó frustrado mientras el rubio asintió__―. Entonces ve por ella, desde este día el trato que tú y yo hicimos queda anulado._

_Los pies del Takumi se movieron a gran velocidad que en un par de segundos su figura había desaparecido por completo. La recuperó, él no perdió a Misaki, no para siempre. ¿Era emoción lo que sentía? Claro que sí, ahora lo que faltaba era ir a donde Misaki y... ¿Qué haría? ¡Eso qué más da! A fin de cuentas, la vida es pura improvisación, ¿no?  
_

_― Me alegro de que todo haya terminado así __―suspiró el castaño. El remordimiento y la culpabilidad desaparecieron por completo, qué bien se sentía__―. Uh, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que ir a ver a Cheese-chan. Me voy a confesar_

_Puede que, al final de todo, esta historia sí vaya a tener un final feliz._

**_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• Fin de Recuerdos de Usui •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_**

― Simplemente quise visitar a mi Kaichou favorita, ¿acaso eso está mal? ―preguntó el rubio con una falsa inocencia. Al ver que la peli-negra no hablaba, él optó por proseguir―. ¿Y tú que haces metida en el armario, Ayuzawa?

Ella sorbió estruendosamente una cajita de jugo antes de responderle.

― ¿Qué más? Estoy terminando todos los paquetes de jugo de naranja. He oído que saben mejor cuando te encierras en un armario ―humor negro por parte de la chica.

― ¿Por qué no mejor sales? Debes sentirte abrumada con esas tres paredes limitando tu espacio.

― No quiero, el mundo exterior está tan lleno de mentiras y farsas que lastiman a cualquiera, mientras yo esté aquí el daño superficial del mundo no me puede hacer nada.

― Esos son pensamientos un tanto profundos, ¿no crees? ―no hubo respuesta―. Veo que Sakura ya te contó todo, eh.

**Silencio.**

Sigilosamente el joven Takumi se levantó de la cómoda y, a paso silencioso, se acercó hasta el armario, tomó de ambas perillas y recorrió las puertas de ésta pudiendo encontrarse con la chica abrazada a sus piernas y varias cajas de jugo esparcidas a su alrededor. La mirada de ella era cristalina y su pantalón tenía varias gotas de agua. Él se agachó hasta su altura e intentó tocar su hombro.

― No me toques ―prohibió tajante.

Él retiró su mano y se mantuvo quieto durante unos minutos, sólo atinaba a observarla detalladamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a multiplicarse. Tomó de las muñecas de ella y la levantó del suelo, aferrando su débil cuerpo al de él, proporcionándole un abrazo posesivo.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿No te había dicho ya que no me toques? ―cuestionó fastidiada en un intento de zafarse de los brazos del muchacho. La mano del rubio se dirigió a su cabeza obligándola a recostarse en su pecho, ella no pudo más y terminó por llorar―. Eres, eres un idiota, ¡¿lo sabías?!

Él no dijo nada y continuó acariciando su tersa melena en señal de protección hasta sentir que ella dejaba de llorar con el paso del tiempo. La joven levantó la cabeza pudiendo apreciar los orbes esmeralda del chico.

― Lamento haberte tratado como un objeto, sé bien que estuvo mal y apenas acabo de caer en cuenta de ello. Pensé que te perdería y eso era lo que más miedo me daba ―hasta que por fin aceptó que tenía miedo―. Pero mis celos fueron más potentes y terminé aceptando el trato, no quería que Sanshita-kun se quedara contigo, jamás me permitiría eso, es sólo qu-

― Cállate ―silenció golpeando su pecho―. No era eso lo que me hizo llorar.

**¿Ah no? Pero si no era eso, ¿entonces qué fue?**

― Saber que Hinata terminó ganando y que tú no te acercarías más a mí era lo que me entristecía ―respondió―. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota como para no darte cuenta?! Desde un inicio te amé a ti, a nadie más. ¡Estuve mortificándome durante todo este tiempo a causa tuya!

― Yo-

― Parecía... ¡Parecía una niña a la que su novio jamás llamaba! Y cuando-cuando me enteré de la maldita guerra supe que no te me volverías a acercar. ¡¿Sabes lo espantoso que se siente?!

― Ayuza-

―Oh, ¡tampoco les importó de quién estaba enamorada! Eres... ¡Eres el idiota más grande que conocí en mi vida! Y mira que conocí a mucho com-

No, ella ya no hablaría más. Ahora era su turno de decir algo. Aunque, bueno, exactamente no estaba usando palabras para expresarse.

La besó en un intento de reprimir su habla, claro que tuvo otras opciones pero esa le parecía la más eficaz. La abrazó mas contra él al sentir como Misaki empezaba a corresponder, no dijo nada puesto que con ese suave beso él ya había dicho todo.

― Yo siempre te amaré sin importar qué, nada ni nadie me lo impedirá ―finalizó Usui sonriéndole _(**N/A:** Me salió muy cursi *-*)_―. Estoy por volverme adicto a tus labios, ¿sabías? ―confesó antes de besarla cuantas veces se le antojara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata corría por las calles de la ciudad en busca de Suzuna, esa chica parecía haber desaparecido por completo de la faz de la Tierra. Fue a su casa un millar de veces y aún así le decían que ella no se había asomado desde que salió con Aoi, ¿será que ese afeminado la raptó? Uy, la sangre comenzaba a subírsele del enojo. ¿Qué tal si algo malo le sucedía a Suzuna? Eso jamás se lo permitiría, mataría a todo aquel que le hiciese daño a la chica.

Observó el reloj de su muñequera dándose cuenta de que ya comenzaba a hacerse algo tarde, a decir verdad el reloj estaba a punto de dar a las 5 de la tarde. ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido esa niña? Inmediatamente le llegó el recuerdo de su conversación con Sakuya cuando fue a buscar en casa de la familia Ayuzawa.

― _"Últimamente Suzu-chan ha estado saliendo hacia un parque a la misma hora de siempre, puede que esté ahí" _―recordó el castaño antes de salir corriendo, pero esta vez sabía bien a dónde tenía que dirigirse.

Tras haber corrido varias calles por fin se encontró frente a la típica banca donde él y Suzuna se solían sentar a diario. Ese era el mismo parque en el que Hinata citaba a la chica todas las tardes por lo de los supuestos retos, ¿por qué ella seguía yendo hasta allí si todo terminó?

― 4:57 p.m. ―musitó mirando el reloj―, ¿dónde estás?

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Hamburguer-kun? ―cuestionó una voz tras de él.

Éste se volteó encarando a la chica, la observó fijamente hasta poder notar un casi-seco camino de lágrimas que resbaló por sus mejillas, ¿estaba llorando?

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó agarrando con suavidad el mentón de la chica, forzándola a mirarlo―. ¿Quién te hizo llorar?

― Nadie. No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

― ¡Claro que me preocupo! No me gusta verte llorar ―confesó―. Dime quién fue el desgraciado.

― No... ¿No deberías estar con mi hermana? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien ganó ―cambió de tema, eh.

― Primero quise ver cómo estabas ―completó sonriéndole abiertamente.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hinata? ―ella se sonrojó sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, le importaba, Suzuna le importaba. Cuán feliz le hacía saber eso, quizá pueda tener una oportunidad con él y-... No, eso no sucederá.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

― Yo-yo... Me enamoré de ti ―¿se confesó? Sí, ya de qué le servía guardarse esos sentimientos, sería mejor que con eso se quitase un peso de encima y pudiera olvidar a Shintani Hinata, ¿no?―, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero así fue, y-y dicen que es un sentimiento hermoso, lo es, sentir las mariposas y eso, pero, aún así, siento un abismo al saber que nunca me corresponderás de la misma manera.

― ¡Yo te quiero! ―interrumpió.

― Pero no de la misma manera que yo a ti ―suspiró tomando asiento en la banca con la mirada baja―. Tú siempre consigues ilusionarme, haces que mi corazón de vuelcos y mi imaginación vuele hasta las nubes, sin embargo siempre termino cayendo en la realidad, dándome cuenta de que no me ves más allá de una amiga.

― Estás malinterpretando todo.

― Sólo tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte ―finalizó alzando la mirada. Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de él, respuesta que nunca recibió―. ¿Podrías... Podrías dejar de ilusionarme, por favor?

Hinata entró en un estado de shock. Esa no era la Suzuna que él conocía y, a decir verdad, ver a esa Suzuna le destrozaba el alma. Antes sentía culpa y remordimiento por lo de Usui, pero esos sentimientos no se comparaban a los que ahora tenía. Claro que no, estos eran mil y un(a) veces peor. ¡Él no la ilusionaba! Y quería dejárselo en claro.

― Perdón, pero no puedo ―respondió tajante, sintiendo la impactada mirada de **SU** Ayuzawa―. Principalmente porque yo no te estoy ilusionando.

Se sentó a lado de ella y cubrió su mano con la suya, comprobando que el viento que hacía estaba congelándola.

― ¿A-a qué te refieres? ―¡Hinata se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella! ¡A su rostro! Po-podía sentir su respiración, ¿q-qué debía hacer?

― Tú nariz está fría ―jugueteó el castaño rozando su nariz contra la de ella―. Me pregunto si tus labios también lo estarán.

Bien, esto es suficiente, ¿qué era lo que él estaba tramando?

― ¿Sabes qué? El trato que Usui y yo acordamos queda cancelado ―contestó acercándose hasta sus labios.

― ¿Po-por qué? ―tartamudeó retrocediendo, en un intento de evitar ese beso. Pero se acorraló a ella misma una vez que estuvo al borde de la banca.

― Deja de moverte ―rió sosteniendo el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, la miró a sus orbes ámbar y le susurró―. Por que terminé enamorándome de ti.

Suzuna se cayó de la banca y el Shintani junto a ella, fundiéndose en un tierno beso desde la comodidad del césped _(**N/A:** ¿SetsukaChoi ¬w¬?)_. La chica lo abrazó del cuello intentando corresponder al suave beso, cosa que se le complicó porque ella jamás había besado y el castaño sabía eso.

― Los labios de Cheese-chan también están fríos ―bromeó el chico riéndose de lo roja que la chica comenzaba a ponerse.

― N-nee, ¿'Cheese Stuffed Burguer'? _(**N/A:** El que lo entendió, lo entendió :3)_ ―cuestionó con inocencia.

― Cheese Stuffed Burguer ―susurró en su oreja lleno de felicidad. Después de todo, la cosa terminó bien.

Sin saberlo, ciertas chicas se encontraban detrás de un árbol discutiendo.

― Te lo dije Sakura ―replicó Shizuko con aires victoriosos. Había ganado esa mugrosa apuesta con Sakura, la apuesta que hicieron un mes atrás―, te dije que Hinata se daría cuenta cuando los retos hayan acabado.

― N-n-no, Shizuko-san, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, ¡meterme en la vida de otros es para lo que vivo! Es mi misión en la vida. No puedes hacerme esto ―lloriqueó besando los zapatos de la susodicha.

― Lo lamento, es una pena ―por supuesto que no lo era, ¡no se metería en más líos, Aleluya!―. Pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

¿Y ustedes qué creen? ¿Sakura cumplirá su promesa?

* * *

**ღ—FIN —ღ  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Capítulo X:**__ ¡Bonus!_

**_"Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no es a ella a quien realmente amo."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_Vaya, cuando digo 'corta' no es tan corta como yo pienso ._. aunque no alcanzó el anterior capítulo xD ese sí estuvo largo :') últimamente estoy muy llorona con estas 'comillas' como lágrimas :'D_

_Los veré muy pronto, lo prometo, espero que comenten en la próxima historia que tengo al pendiente n.n Mi meta fue publicar hoy el capítulo, creo que por fin me salió bien :'3 también espero que les haya gustado, este es el último capítulo :'3_

_¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TERMINO UNA HISTORIA, WII~! ***comienza a rodar por el piso***_

* * *

**_¡ALERTA; SE TERMINÓ LA HISTORIA C':!_**

* * *

_Por aquí dejo los últimos (:'3) tomates de la semana n.n __***dejando cuatro bandejas de tomates***__ por si me quieren tomatear e.e (esa palabra no existe xD)_

_Fue un placer hablar con todas durante los reviews ;w; me agradó poderlas conocer un poquito más, ya mismo verán un PM de mí en su Inbox n.n todavía no se libran de mí huahua :3 Pronto me he de aparecer nuevamente por acá para subir un fanfic que tengo en mente n.n no está bien definido el nombre pero se llamará "Clases de Inglés", el nombre lo dice todo ¬w¬ Fue un gusto haberlas conocido a todas ;w;__  
_

_**IMPORTANTE:** Oh, quiero pasarme más por aquí en Maid-sama, así que tengo un favor que pedirles a todas y todos, si es que hay un hombre que me lee n.n, bien, este no será mi último fic, sin embargo soy una chica de poca imaginación u.u así que me gustaría que me den una manita ;) ¿Cómo? Pues para comenzar quisiera que pongan en un review una canción para hacer un fanfic (claro que no será un song-fic n.n no me gusta mucho hacerlos) y la pareja que más les gustaría, aquí no tengo límites, puede ser cualquier pareja n.n ¿vale? Si quieren háganlo, hasta le hago a los Guest's n.n (Mi perfil está tan vacío con tan sólo 2 historias :'3)_

_A los reviews de este capítulo les he de mandar un PM para agradecerles por comentar en mi primera historia C: y, si es que el mensaje lo amerita, haré una conversación n.n aunque no soy muy amigable que digamos ._._

_¡Agradecimiento a los reviews! \\(*-*)/ :_

_**SetsukaChoi:** Ese merito *-* ese muñeco de gato que siempre le da miedo a Takumi xD y a esa pobre niña T-T Desde la __comodidad del baño, espero que lo que estén haciendo allí adentro sea bañarse xD un celular anti-agua... ¡Yo lo quiero! El mío se cayó al inodoro T-T (no miento, enserio se cayó al inodoro D: ¿sabes lo que estoy haciendo justo ahora? Estoy reportando en vivo desde mi baño, donde un celular se cayó al inodoro y una chica [yo] lo está intentando coger con una pinza T-T)_

_**Nagisa del Mar:** Holu~, ¿qué hago? Estoy sacando mi teléfono del retrete T-T el muy maldito se cayó mientras me bañaba y oía música. Oh, ¿los más pequeños? Justo por aquí tengo los tomates Cherry ;) Jajajaja xD Ñah, no creo que seas rara, creo que eres edición limitada ^u^ Gracias, y como siempre lo he dicho, a mi me gusta tú forma de narrar, ya merito me pasaré por tu perfil para leer más historias :3 ¿cosas ricas? Tengo algodón de azúcar con maní :3 el señor y el caballo juntos son como... Son como... Son como Misaki y Usui juntos D: (así de temerarios T-T) el uno te da la patada y el otro te demanda por derechos de autor :'3 Oh, oh xD, ¿irás con un empapelado de burbujas de plástico? Esas cosas son irresistibles *-* jajajaja xD ¿con tu perro? Por si necesitas, yo tengo un Chihuahua bien feroz ¬w¬ y hacemos pelea de perros :D Mejillas rechonchas, ¿dijiste? Las mías son como manzanas u.u tienen rosa D: y siempre me dicen que tengo cara de bebé T-T Ya sé que a nadie le gusta eso, excepto a los fans de la pareja, pero es que __quería ponerlo así *-* todos ya sabían cómo terminaría la cosa u.u No habrá epílogo, jeje ***se rasca la nuca nerviosa*** pe-pero... ¡Toma este capítulo como epílogo, va dedicado a ti n.n! Iba a hacer epílogo y secuela pero me dio flojera, así que me animé a hacer un capítulo 10 :3 ¿Lloraste? Uwa~ no pensé que yo pudiera hacer llorar a la gente, jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, espero que también te guste este n.n sinceramente a mí tampoco se me ocurre qué podría poner en una secuela ._. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡NOOO! T-T pensé que los tomates cherry y tú tenían un acuerdo, ¿cómo pudiste traicionarlo? Ese era el sueño de los tomates cherry Q-Q ***siendo mojada por los tomates*** oh, estoy empapada, ¿quieres un abrazo Nisa-chan (~e.e)~?_

_**Artemisa Neko-chan:** Nee, Neko-san, gracias a ti por haber comentado en mi fanfic :3 y gracias por llegar hasta esta parte TuT_

_**adriana ayuzawa**__**: **¡Fiuf! Me alegra que te haya gustado el final, ¿sabes? Sabía que todos ya podían imaginarse mi final, así que quise ponerle algo de emoción n.n aunque el pobre de Usui perdió terminó por recuperar a Misa-chan QuQ E-e-esto... Lamento no hacer secuela ni epílogo ¿mencioné que soy algo floja? Jajaja** *Se rasca la nuca*** ¡Pe-pero toma el capítulo 10 como un epílogo/secuela! Es algo así como un final feliz para todos C: (todos excepto Sakura ¬w¬) Gracias TuT pero esta vez la suerte no me acompaña, ¡quieren cancelar el wi-fi hasta que vuelva a clases D:! T-T esto va mal, muy mal.__  
_

_**Canichan001:** Ya sé, lo he visto mil y un veces en las películas x3 Huahua, casi soy asesina de alguien D: me alegra que te haya gustado n.n ya presentía que todos conocían mi final T-T, Uh, ¿Enserio creer que escribo bien? Pu-pues gracias n/-/n yo creo que escribo normal, hasta mis amigas son mejores oh, me alegra haber mejorado, por fin he hecho algo bien :D ow, qué linda eres, __enserio n/-/n. ¡Por fin! Hice un beso bien, esas cosas nunca se me dieron :3 es como la tercera vez que me lamento, pero no haré epílogo, perdón *se rasca la nuca nerviosa* pe-pero... ¡Puedes tomar este capítulo como un epílogo! Es que me dio algo de flojera jajaja :3 Matta-ne n.n)/  
_

**_Gracias a todas por seguir comentando :3_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia y también agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que están siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su baño (¿**SetsukaChoi** ¬w¬?)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†¿Sabías que los pandas están hechos de leche y galletas oreo?†_**


End file.
